Promesa Eterna
by Suzaku-koi
Summary: Toda historia fueron al principio palabras... toda empresa tuvo sus primeros pasos... una promesa será suficiente, para romper aquello que alguna vez, fue maldito? Léanlo y dejen review... onegai YukixShuichi
1. Capítulo 1: Yuki Eiri

Promesa eterna  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
'Frío, ansiedad, desesperación, miedo. era todo lo que el pequeño  
  
sentía en esos momentos. No debió haberse alejado de sus padres,  
  
pero es que la cacería siempre lo emocionaba... tal vez demasiado. Y  
  
ahora se encontraba perdido mientras la oscuridad arrebataba los  
  
pocos claros que aún se divisaban por los semisenderos que él mismo  
  
había forjado tratando de buscar una salida. Estaba muy cansado...  
  
cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? una hora? acaso dos? no estaba  
  
acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo físico. Su cuerpo imploraba un  
  
descanzo, pero su cabeza no lo permitiría. Sería presa fácil si  
  
llegase a dormirse. No... era muy peligroso. Debía resistir. Por lo  
  
menos, hasta llegar a un lugar donde tuviera la completa certeza de  
  
que estaría a salvo. '  
  
Despertó molesto. Odiaba tener que soñar ésto una y otra vez. Qué  
  
diablos pasaba con él? a pesar de que ya habían pasado 6 años, y su  
  
cuerpo ya hubiese olvidado, su mente persistía en recordar, aquellos  
  
sucesos que de una u otra manera, lo habían marcado. Se prometió a  
  
si mismo olvidar, continuar adelante. No. Ni el mismo se creía esa  
  
mentira. Era demasiado para soportarlo él sólo. Y lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Pero aún así, no quería que nadie se le acercara lográndolo con  
  
éxito todo este tiempo. Alguna vez, una doncella (tal vez la única  
  
en toda su vida) había tenido la osadía de declararle su amor. La  
  
princesa del reino vecino, sin lugar a dudas era una mujer de  
  
fracciones hermosas y voluntad de hierro, la dulce Ayaka del imperio  
  
del norte fracasó una y otra vez en conseguir el corazón de aquel  
  
hombre que un día de primavera le robó el corazón. Ella, tan  
  
orgullosa, tan especial, se había prometido enamorarse de aquel ser  
  
justo a su altura, y pensó haberlo encontrado en su persona, el  
  
Principe heredero de la corona del gran imperio del Oeste. Pero él  
  
no quería a nadie a su lado, no después de lo que tuvo que pasar...  
  
no... nadie más volvería a hacerle daño... nunca jamás... Fue por  
  
ello que no le agradaba del todo, tener que ser el primer sucesor de  
  
la corona, y había abdicado (luego de declinar la propuesta de la  
  
princesa Ayaka) a su derecho, y se había dedicado para lo que  
  
siempre había amado: cazar. Y fue así como empezó a deambular por  
  
todo el mundo, haciendo proezas, Era respetado, temido y admirado...  
  
Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si existía alguien como él... tan  
  
valiente y atrevido... tan solitario. Era la leyenda de Yuki Eiri. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, sentado en lo que había nombrado "Su  
  
lugar". No podía evitarlo. Sabía que estaba prohibido, pero es que  
  
en toda su aldea no había lugar más adorable a ese paisaje. "Los  
  
humanos son unos tontos" bufó el joven de ojos y cabellos  
  
marrones. "Destruir algo tan hermoso, sólo por unas pepitas doradas"  
  
y con un leve movimiento de su mano, hermosas esferas doradas  
  
bailaban a su alrededor. "Esto es lo que buscan? por esto se matan?  
  
Se traicionan? que bobada" Miró nuevamente el cielo. Rayos... por  
  
qué se estaba demorando tanto? bueno... ya estaba acostumbrado a que  
  
su amigo llegara tarde, y no es que le importara eso. Le preocupaba.  
  
Sabía que Shuichi le encantaba el mundo de los humanos. El padre de  
  
Shu, le había pedido que le cuidara. Aún era muy joven e ingenuo. No  
  
conocía la raza de los humanos, ni esperaba que sucediera. Para los  
  
elfos se les tenia prohibido contacto directo con los humanos, y "su  
  
lugar" era muy cercano a un castillo, de un rey muy famoso... cómo  
  
era que se llamaba? no lograba recordarlo. Siguió mirando el  
  
firmamento. "Rayos Shu... y ahora qué estás haciendo?"  
  
"LA LI HO :D" - un pequeño sale de entre los pastizales. Su amplia  
  
sonrisa sólo puede ser opacada por sus grandes y luminosos ojos  
  
violeta y el extraño color rosa de su cabello. Su padre tenía  
  
razón... Shuichi era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien.  
  
"Shu llegas tarde"  
  
"Gomen... es que... este... de camino para acá me encontré con  
  
alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda y esteee... yooo..."  
  
"Volviste a ayudar a una HUMANA?" la voz de Hiro no sólo denotaba  
  
rabia. También una sincera preocupación.  
  
"Pero es que no estabas ahí. Si no la hubiese ayudado, no se lo que  
  
hubiese pasado, y además..."  
  
"ya... yaa... capté el mensaje... pero por lo menos, no dudan de que  
  
no eres humano?"  
  
"Para nada"- Hiro suspiró tranquilo.  
  
"Shu... el amanecer..."  
  
"Ahhh... es cierto... jejeje..."  
  
Shuichi unió sus manos, mientras que Hiro materializaba algo como  
  
una especie de flauta. Tenues sonidos llenaban el lugar hasta que  
  
una voz decidió unirse. Una impecable y suave voz alejó por completo  
  
la noche, dando la bienvenida al amanecer. La naturaleza empezó a  
  
despertar en todo su esplendor, uniéndose a lo que parecía una  
  
canción. El río participaba con pequeños murmullos. Un espectáculo  
  
sorprendente, lleno de magia y colorido. Shuichi cantaba con el  
  
corazón, como cada mañana desde que tenía memoria. Dios, cómo amaba  
  
cantar (y de paso, observar humanos). Se sentía relajado, feliz,  
  
completo. Un nuevo día era bienvenido ,por la voz más angelical en  
  
todo el planeta...  
  
Continuará  
  
Y hasta aquí. eeiinnn que tal. Saludándolos yo, la diosa del fuego Suzaku con alma de Kero. Que tal? Como voy? Espero se diviertan tanto como yo me divierto redactando. si, está un poco raro, pero es que me encanta la fantasía heroica, y pensaba, si mis queridos bishounen fuesen los protagonistas de una historia así? Review. por favor. Nota: Gravitation no es mío ni me gano dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo lo hago porque me gusta.  
  
JA NE 


	3. Capítulo 3: Un encuentro inevitable

Llovía. Se encontraba entre la frontera que dividía el gran reino  
  
del norte con el del sur. Al parecer, hasta las traviezas hadas  
  
sabían de su partida, y hacían lo imposible por retenerlo a su lado.  
  
Era muy perceptivo en estas cuestiones naturales, y sabía que no era  
  
normal. Bueno... tarde o temprano se enteraría. Había recorrido un  
  
largo trayecto desde su hogar. Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Nunca  
  
lo fue y sin embargo había algo que aún, a pesar de los años, le  
  
obligaba a aferrarse. Grave error. Un guerrero era un nómada por  
  
excelencia. No odía darse el lujo de llamar "hogar" a ningún lugar,  
  
porque simplemente, no existía para él. Y lo sabía. Andaría siempre  
  
como un lobo solitario, buscando aventuras y sustento para aliviar  
  
su alma. Ahora, su fama era tan extensa que reyes a lo largo y ancho  
  
del planeta requerían sus servicios. El último de ellos, Tohma  
  
Seguchi, un talentoso compositor de trovas, se ganó el afecto de lo  
  
que ahora son sus súbditos. Un buen rey, diplomático, de sonrisa  
  
imperenne; ahora solicitaba de sus servicios. No se podía imaginar  
  
que misión tenía pensado para él; después de todo, que quería de él  
  
un rey que lo tenía todo? pero bueno. Nunca es demasiado trabajo ni  
  
demasiada aventura, y con tal de mantener su cabeza ocupada, estaría  
  
bien.  
  
El paisaje había cambiado. Notaba como ahora los fríos pastizales  
  
con contínuas lluvias que caracterizaban el reino del norte, era  
  
cambiado por bosques llenos de magia y colorido. El sol pareciera  
  
darle la bienvenida y un viento juguetón le prometía y susurraba  
  
aventuras inigualables. Si. Tal vez, después de todo, fue buena idea  
  
dejarlo todo atras. Debía admitirlo. Nunca se atrevió a cruzar "La  
  
gran línea". Todas sus travesías siempre habían sido en el imperio  
  
del norte. Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba lejos de su familia (que  
  
por cierto, hace años no sabe nada de ellos, desde que abdicó al  
  
trono, claro está ^^U), lejos de los que conocía, lejos de él... de  
  
su recuerdo... definitivamente, le haría mucho mejor... siguió  
  
caminando, sintiendo algo que apretaba su corazón. Nostalgia? no...  
  
toda mi vida la he sentido. Alegría? de que? su mente no lo sabía,  
  
pero su alma si... no iba a regresar... nunca iba a regresar. Lo que  
  
tanto había anhelado lo encontraría allí, lejos de sus desgracias,  
  
una leve esperanza empezaba a invadir sus ojos miel.  
  
Seguía caminando, no se cansaba de extasiarse del nuevo paisaje que  
  
le rodeaba. Nuevas plantas, nuevas especies... un arcoiris  
  
finalizando lo que ya de por si sólo, era un excelente  
  
espéctaculo... De repente, se encuentra una dama de aspecto delicado  
  
y angelical y con extraños ropajes a un costado del camino. A su  
  
lado un bolso, con algo que parecían esferas aunque no se atrevía a  
  
decidir a ciencia cierta qué era, al parecer tomaba un pequeño  
  
descanso o se había lastimado, ya que tenía una . Por supuesto, no  
  
le dirigió la palabra ni nada por el estilo. No estaba en él ser  
  
cortés. Nunca había creído en la caballerosidad ni nada por el  
  
estilo. Siguió su trayecto.  
  
- Hola joven caballe... - la dama de cabellos rosa y ojos violeta  
  
se detuvo al observar que no era atendida.- eiii... OYE TU  
  
CRETINO!!!  
  
Yuki se voltea sorprendido. Delicada, angelical pero con  
  
temperamento de pirata. Sin hacerle caso prosigue su camino sin  
  
importarle en lo más mínimo los gritos (léansen berridos :P) de la  
  
joven.  
  
- NO ME ESCUCHAS? DETENTE!!!  
  
Como pudo seguir, ahora unas manos pequeñas, blancas y gráciles  
  
estaban sosteniendo fíjamente sus pies inmovilizándolo...  
  
momentaneamente XP. Tanteó fuerza... si... definitivamente era mucho  
  
más fuerte que la "pequeña salvaje". Así que, pese a todo el  
  
esfuerzo de la muchacha por impedir su travesía, yuki la arrastraba  
  
por el suelo.  
  
- Suéltame o terminarás lastimada.  
  
- Eiinnn... entonces, puedes hablar O.O... lastimada?- Yuki miró  
  
divertido el rostro de confusión repentino de la muchacha, para  
  
ser cambiado en cuestión de nanosegundos por una expresión de  
  
enojo combinado con algo que podía decir, fracciones infantiles. -  
  
NO, NO PUEDO!!! Estás a punto de entrar en el bosque del olvido-  
  
respondió la muchacha con algo de emoción en su voz, pero sin  
  
dejar en ningún momento supierna.  
  
- Y eso que? - contestó Yuki con desgano. Que la muchacha no sabía  
  
quién era? al parecer, no era "tan" famoso como pensaba ¬¬U.  
  
- Cómo que "y eso qué". Eres extrangero? debes serlo ya que no  
  
sabes nada de nada.  
  
Sin saber cómo, la joven de cabellos rosa había soltado la pierna de  
  
Yuki cruzándose de brazos, cómo si estuviera dándose la razón, cosa  
  
que aprovechó yuki para seguir caminando como si nada, adentrándose  
  
al bosque.  
  
- EIIINNNNN... EN SERIO... DETENTE... QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS!!! DETENTE  
  
EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!- la voz de la muchacha ahora temblaba, al  
  
igual que se había vuelto algo... ronca... era obvio que tenía  
  
miedo a muerte de ese bosque, pero entonces, por qué se encontraba  
  
tan cerca del mismo? no entendía. Yuki se detuvo. La observaba con  
  
el rabillo del ojo. Dios, era tan hermosa... ni siquiera el polvo  
  
que tenía encima le había restado un poco de su belleza. Ahora que  
  
la observaba de pie, podía ver que era corta de estatura, cabello  
  
largo que sujetaba con una trenza y que "curiosamente" escondía sus  
  
orejas. Ahora caminaba hacia él. Y por cómo lo hacía, era obvio que  
  
efectivamente se encontraba lastimada, al parecer una lesión en el  
  
tobillo, nada grave.- Si que eres testarudo... está bien. Espera, te  
  
acompañaré.  
  
- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. No tienes ninguna obligación para  
  
hacerlo. Ya me advertiste, puedes quedarte tranquila. Yo se  
  
cuidarme sólo.  
  
- ERES UN IDIOTA O SOLO TE HACES!!! QUE NO COMPRENDES?- Si...  
  
definitivamente, miedo.- Ese bosque no es como los otros. Hay algo  
  
malo en él... Ragnarof habita en él. No saldrás vivo si entras ahí.  
  
- Ragnarof? es que es una especie de monstruo o algo así? -los  
  
labios de Yuki esbozaron una sonrisa, y sus ojos empezaron a  
  
mostrar algo así como... alegría? y ahí estaba otra vez, la mirada  
  
de confusión de la pequeña, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Se  
  
encontraba perpleja y un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas. Si... otra  
  
que caía bajo sus encantos... Aprovechando que la joven seguía  
  
aturdida, se adentró al bosque. A lo mejor, para eso lo habían  
  
llamado. Para destruir la amenaza de ese reino... para dar muerte  
  
a Ragnarof.  
  
Continuarà...  
  
Einnnn que tal a todas.... Sip... un poquitín largo, pero es que me  
  
sentía inspirada... PLEASE, cómo me está quedando? necesito animos,  
  
animos... (o ideas da igual :P) recuerden que soy nueva en esto.  
  
También estoy abierta a los consejos... gracias por todo  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Capítulo 4: El bosque del olvido

HOLA A TODASSSS ^^. Aquí suzaku con alma de kien? entregándoles la cuarta parte (cuarta ya? O.O) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Kimberly... son los ánimos que necesitaba. GRACIAS POR TU FIC CRISTAL!!!. Se que era dedicado a Tamahome, pero no me importa, por fin podré morir en paz ;P. Bueno, el siguiente capítulo, es dedicado a Kimberly y a Cristal (tampoco me olvido de ti Marina). Gracias por su apoyo. Espero seguir haciéndolo bien (bueno, por lo que he escuchado, lo estoy haciendo bien... verdad? O.O?)  
  
Capítulo 4: El bosque del olvido  
Silencio. La oscuridad lo envolvía cada vez que se adentraba más al bosque. Lo único que la detenía era una tenue llama que danzaba en la palma del guerrero. Hacía una hora y algo más, que había dejado a la pequeña salvaje atrás. Era gracioso. Normalmente, una vez conoce a alguien, necesita 15 minutos para olvidarlo, sobretodo si de mujeres se tratase, pero ella permanecía tan grabada en sus pensamientos. Y este calor que sentía en su interior, cada vez que recordaba sus suaves fracciones, su sedoso cabello rosa, atado cuidadosamente en una trenza, sus labios delicados, casi imperceptibles... y su mirada. Definitivamente, sus ojos era algo digno de observar. Esas orbes violetas que lo miraban con curiosidad, ansias... miedo. Que habrá sido de ella? De nuevo ese calor emanando de su pecho, y ese sentimiento ya conocido lo agobiaba. Felicidad? por sólo ver a esa mocosa? acaso ella sería capaz de ofrecerle todo lo que en la vida le había negado? corrección. Se había negado? una familia, una vida normal... amor. NO. Él era un guerrero, un nómada. Su corazón pertenecía a la aventura, su alma a la libertad. Nunca podía ligarse a nada ni a nadie. Así lo había decidido hacía 6 años. Además, que podía ofrecerle? seguridad? una mueca surgió de su rostro, tratando de asemejarse a una sonrisa amarga. Un guerrero no podía atarse a nada, simplemente porque era una debilidad. Siguió caminando, cada vez más agitado por el esfuerzo que involucraba mantener su llama encendida mientras esquivaba los obstáculos que cada vez eran más recurrentes.  
  
Se sentó a descansar. Era un buen guerrero, pero eso no significaba que fuese de piedra. Nuevamente su mente empezó a divagar y a soñar con la joven que lo hechizó. Se lo podía permitir en estos momentos? - reprochaba su mente. Después de todo, no se sabe cuándo ese tal Ragnarof hiciese su tan esperada aparición. Pero su corazón, su alma la necesitaban, ese sentimiento de bienestar y de calor que traía sólo su recuerdo.  
  
- "Si al menos le hubiese preguntado su nombre"- murmuró en un suspiro. Su mente lo traicionaba. Juraba que pensaba hasta que una vocecilla conocida para él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Shindou Shuichi   
  
No podía ser posible. Y sin embargo, que era todo ésto que estaba sintiendo? estaba asustado, se sentía acorralado pero también se sentía feliz... su estómago era un circo completo y sus mejillas empezaban a tomar tonalidades del blanco para terminar en el rojo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar furiosamente. Lentamente, empezó a girarse, sólo para toparse con una figura angelical, de enormes alas traslúcidas, cabellos plateados atados en una trenza y ojos... esos ojos... tenía que ser ella. Ojos violetas que le sonreían. Si, era ella. Pero y ese cabello? y esas alas? el resplandor que emitía la creatura etérea era tal, que Yuki se sintió confundido, y en un momento de debilidad en el cual su cuerpo imploraba por el descanso negado hacía tres días, se permitió partir al mundo de los sueños.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi volaba, ya que su tobillo seguía adolorido. Una ventaja más ser producto una mezcla de razas XD, lo que le permitía extender hermosas alas. Tenía que encontrarlo, no se encontraba bien. Podía jurar que no dormía hacía dias, y que en cualquier momento, el sueño lo vencería, privilegio que no podía darse en el bosque del olvido. Dios, es tan hermoso... sus ojos, su cabello, esa mueca tan idiota de solemnidad y autosuficiencia... todo. Pero no solo su exterior. Podía jurar que detrás de esa grotesca y estúpida personalidad de hielo, había una persona fantástica y muy romántica, quién sabe... hasta de pronto encerraba el alma de un escritor. No podía equivocarse. Bueno, el hecho que lo confundiera con una chica lo dejó algo, incómodo. No es que fuese la primera vez que lo confundían, es más, quería divertirse un poco con esto pero al ver cómo lo observaba, estudiando tramo a tramo su cuerpo lo sorprendió hasta sentirse confundido. Sabía que tenía que sacarlo de su error, pero todo fue tan rápido?!!. Y sentir su pecho así, tan cálido, tan extraño... tan... no sirvió de nada. Reprimió este pensamiento. No podía ser amor. Por supuesto que no!!! ambos eran hombres... debe ser, no se... a lo mejor... pero definitivamente no amor.  
  
El pequeño estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que casi se muere del susto cuando escucha un susurro, pero luego se tranquiliza al reconocer el dueño del mismo:  
  
- "... Si al menos le hubiese preguntado su nombre..."  
  
Shu no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba... él... el extrangero... acaso, sentía lo mismo? bueno, él tenía excusa. Después de todo, pensaba que era mujer.   
  
- Shindo Shuichi  
  
De dónde salió eso? cómo fue que le había dado su nombre? en la vida había dado su verdadero nombre a un humano, por recomendación de su padre (si, ya sabía que su hijo se escapaba de la aldea para visitar el mundo de los humanos XD). Ya estaba hecho. No quedaba más que hacer así que se limitó a sonreir. Era mejor no asustar al humano. No hay nada malo entre ellos dar el nombre, verdad?  
  
De repente, vio cómo el rubio escapaba al mundo de los sueños... lo que más temía. No, tenía que impedirlo, o de lo contrario, perdería sus recuerdos... a lo mejor, podía sacarse algo positivo de todo esto. Después de todo, su mirada triste y solitaria sólo podía significar que había sufrido demasiado. A veces el olvido es el mejor de los remedios, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no estaba bien... además, si se había enamorado, era de la persona que tenía enfrente, que lo miraba tan confundido como él se sentía. Debía remediarlo y rápido.   
  
--------------------------#^^#--------------------------  
  
Yuki no podía creerlo. Shuichi... lo estaba besando? cómo era posible. De todo lo que pensaba ocurriría, esto era lo último que se imaginaba. Trató de separarse, gritarle, recriminarle su osadía, pero por otro lado se sentía tan bien... el beso, era suave, tierno, tímido. El primer beso en toda su vida. Y era arrebatado por aquella mujer que le atrapó el corazón. Si, lo había admitido finalmente. Entregaría su vida y su alma a la dueña de su corazón. A la pequeña salvaje. Esto era extraño, le tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse a este nuevo sentimiento que invadía su ser. No hay problema, siempre y cuando la pudiera mantenerla a su lado, sonriéndole tan encantadoramente, observándolo con esos profundos y soñadores ojos violeta. Esto se sentía como un sueño... y ntonces, reflexionó. Debía serlo. Después de todo, él sólo era un extraño para la dama. Además, sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo era sanado y sus fuerzas volvían. Si... definitivamente un sueño. Alas translúcidas los envolvían haciendo íntimo y mágico este momento. Yuki decidió. Si este era un sueño, iba a disfrutarlo al máximo. Así que haciendo gala de su experiencia como don juan, rodeó la pequeña cintura de tal frágil creatura, atrayéndola hacia él. Haciendo, si es posible, más cercano el vínculo. Obligando a volver el beso más profundo, más pasional... que tuviera lo que tuviera que pasar. Él, estaba perdido.  
  
----------------------------O.O--------------------------  
  
Continuará??? 


	5. Capítulo 5: Malentendidos

Einnnn.. Nunca creí que tuviera tanta acogida. estoy feliz. Este capítulo, como lo prometí, está dedicado única y exclusivamente a mi amiga aya sas, leto, maría Alejandra. ahhh. cómo quieras llamarte. Porque fue gracias a ti, que recibí la confianza suficiente para seguir escribiendo. Espero no decepcionarte  
  
Capítulo 5 : Malentendidos  
  
Miedo. asombro. felicidad. Multitud de sensaciones, algunas nuevas, otras por conocer, cruzaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del pequeño pelirrosa. Nunca fue su intención llegar a eso. Una idea surcaba por su mente. Alejarse del rubio. Estaba tan nervioso, y al parecer, iba a ser un poco complicado separarse de ese abrazo. No es que se sintiera mal. pero. pero. No. Debía detener esta farsa. Luego, sería más difícil. De por si, ya estaba confundido, y este beso lo estaba confundiendo aún más. Sabía que el extranjero lo confundía con una chica. Bueno, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Sólo un problema. Ella no existía, sólo él. Y qué pasaría cuando se enterase? Se sentiría traicionado, y más cuando supiera que en verdad, lo que él había propiciado, nunca fue un beso, por lo menos no de verdad. Shu sólo quería curarle, evitar que durmiera. El contacto debía ser directo. Claro, pudo haber utilizado métodos menos ortodoxos, como sanarle a distancia. Pero eso no serviría. Toma mucho tiempo conjurar a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, y encima sincronizar y armonizar ambas almas. Lo único que hizo, fue transmitir un poco de su energía vital al cansado cuerpo del ahora, dueño de su corazón. Rayos. El rubio, le había arrebatado su primer beso, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Tenía que pensar. Debía pensar. pero si tienes a un hombre de 1.8 metros, rubio, de ojos miel besándote con toda el alma y el corazón, que puedes hacer? Decidió entonces, entregarse al beso. Luego le contaría todo, obviamente, sería odiado, pero no le importaba. Tendría un feliz recuerdo aquí, en el fondo de su corazón.  
  
-------------------------------------------------#^^#----------------------- ------------------------  
  
Yuki había notado que la pequeña salvaje se estaba tensado. Pero, por qué? Acaso, no había sido ella misma la que impetuosamente se había lanzado sobre él, y depositado un beso en sus labios? A lo mejor, era una chica tímida, si claro como no. Pero ahora, ella se estaba entregando al beso. Por un momento, pensó en soltarla. No había caso continuar si ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir. Sonrió aliviado al notar el cambio de aptitud de la joven. Decidió ser más agresivo. Ahondó el beso y con él, sentir la pasión en aumento. Un tenue olor a fresas inundaba sus pensamientos. Sus manos recorría cada centímetro de esa suave piel, grabando hasta el más íntimo detalle. Pronto, una idea cruzó su mente. a qué sabría su piel? La pequeña salvaje también se excitaría en los mismos puntos que se excitan las mujeres del norte? Probó. Sus labios dejaron los de su amada, para ocuparse en dar, pequeños besos al inicio, lamidas al final en el cuello de la joven. Un pequeño gemido fue su respuesta. Sonrió. Si. los mismos puntos. Sus manos, curiosas, querían explorar más allá de lo que la estorbosa ropa permitía. De a cuerdo, estaban en medio de peligros inimaginables, y a lo mejor, el tan magna. rag. que? Ah. no importa. Nada podía destruir este momento. Su momento. Notó otra vez que el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, sin embargo, no trataba de evitarlo. Es tan dulce, tan sumisa. quien sabe. hasta de pronto, era virgen. Lástima que él no lo fuera, le hubiera encantado entregar algo a cambio. Pero qué? Todo en él era sucio, odioso, vacío. Todos los sentimientos que inundaba su corazón, eran por ella. Si no hubiese aparecido, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Él estaría llegando al palacio de. mmm. que importa. Llegó a pensar en abandonarlo todo. Quedarse para siempre así, con todas las sensaciones que lo hacían sentir vivo. Al diablo las emociones, y la libertad del guerrero. Todo lo que había deseado lo tenía entre sus manos, y no lo iba a dejar escapar.  
  
------------------------------------------------#O.O# ---------------------- --------------------------  
  
Por Dios. era tan pasional. tan tierno. tan violento y a la vez tan delicado. Ahora la tarea iba a ser más complicada. Decidió permitir que esa lengua explorara su boca, que examinara cada milímetro de su ser. Pero esto ya se está saliendo de las manos. Algo le decía que debía detenerlo y debía ser ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin darse cuenta, los labios de su amor habían abandonado los suyos, y un vacío llenó su corazón. Cuando ya pensaba que todo había terminado, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello, para luego sentir toda su sangre hervir cuando el rubio empezó a lamerlo. qué diablos estaba haciendo? Y por qué él se lo permitía? Es que no tenía fuerza de voluntad? Por supuesto que si. Gimió. Gimió? Que significaba esto? Su mente había perdido casi todo el dominio sobre su cuerpo, ya era cuestión de tiempo llegar a un punto sin retorno. Su cuerpo ardía y exigía las atenciones del mancebo. Su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido. "Detente. de.. tente. por favor." - Manos curiosas eran cada vez más y más atrevidas. "No. no sigas. detente. no." Se tensó cuando las sintió posarse en su pecho. Diablos, lo descubriría, ahora estaba perdido. Tembló de terror. Ahora lloraba. lloraba por su infortunio, por miedo. lloraba porque no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta. Entonces, por fin la idea tan añorada llegó a su mente. Después de todo, si iba a librarse de esta, pero su amor saldría lastimado. Sólo esperaba, lo entendiera. Pero es que tenía que controlarlo y verbalmente, no entendió. Aprovechando que la boca del rubio estaba ocupada "explorando", se acercó lo más cercano que pudo a su oído, susurrando palabras en un lenguaje olvidado por el tiempo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- ;_; ------------------- ------------------------------  
  
No pensaba, no escuchaba. Sólo sentía cómo su excitación crecía más y más. Procuraba ser tierno, delicado. Luego de sentir el pequeño temblor recorrer el pequeño cuerpo delante suyo, comprendió que definitivamente todo era nuevo para ella. Murmuraba algo, pero era un idioma que no comprendía. Era una especie de súplica o algo. pero su mente estaba tan nublada que hizo caso omiso a todo lo que no fuera el contacto con esa suave piel y ese hechizante olor a fresas que desprendía. No podía detenerse. no ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Iba a demostrarle todo el amor que había reprimido todos estos años. Iba a ser finalmente feliz. Iba a tener una familia, dejarlo todo. y sólo por ella, agradecerle una y otra vez con sus besos y caricias que lo haya vuelto a la vida. Cómo era posible que todo su mundo se hubiera dado semejante giro? Cuándo descubrió que él también tenía corazón? No le importaba. La vida le daba otra oportunidad de redimirse y no iba a desaprovecharla. De pronto, sintió como un aire caliente rozaba su nuca. Después de todo, la pequeña salvaje si tenía iniciativa!!! Decidió esperar, para ver con qué salía. Suaves murmullos. sólo eso. Mmmm. será difícil hacer que ella haga algo. Pero cuando iba a retomar lo que había dejado, notó con horror, que no podía moverse.  
Definitivamente continuará.  
  
Ahhhh. partida de picarones. creen que no me imagino la cara larga que pondrán en estos momentos? XD. escenas lemon, tendrán que esperar. falta muuuuuuuuucho para que sucedan (lo siento ayita. pero que buen adelanto, ne?). Sigo esperando sus review. estaré gustosa de recibirlos a todos.  
  
Sólo les digo, sean felices, y pásenla mix  
  
atte. Suzaku con alma de kien? 


	6. Capítulo 6: El dolor de perderte

Einnnnn. después de una desaparecida total, el fénix renace de sus cenizas ^o^ ojojojojojo. pues si. aquí suzaku con alma de kien, nuevamente haciendo de las suyas, continuando este fanfic, que a muchos les traerán dolores de cabeza. hasta pesadillas O.O. bueno. vamos a arreglar esto. Espero les guste. dedicatorias. mmm. A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE ME SIGUEN Y SEGUIRAN ^^U, muy especialmente a aya sas, que desde siempre ha estado ahí. a Cristal y todo el grupo de fanfic yaoi por su apoyo incondicional. y a todas las que les prometí. Aquí tienen.  
  
Capítulo 6: El dolor de perderte.  
  
Una expresión indescifrable se formó en su rostro. Sentía como la sangre le hervía. Eso le pasa por idiota. Pensó que había aprendido la lección, pero se equivocó. Nunca había confiado en una persona, en seis largos años, y lo que era peor, había dejado entrever sus sentimientos. Y ahora, que se los entregaba a una perfecta extraña, ella, como alguna vez le había pasado, lo había traicionado. Gruesas e incontenibles lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus gatunos ojos, la rabia inundaba todo su ser, cegándolo completamente. No se dio cuenta la mirada de tristeza que le dirigía la joven. Ni siquiera notó cuando ella colocaba algo en su cuello, posaba un tierno beso en sus labios y salía volando presurosamente, adentrándose en la oscuridad que negaba tocar su aura blanquecina. No. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos como para notarlo. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, hasta que una, nacida de la necesidad de aferrarse a la necesidad de amar y ser amado. la mujer que se le presentó, de ninguna manera pudo haber sido "su" pequeña salvaje. Después de todo, ella tenía cabellos rosa, mientras que la criatura etérea que se le había presentado tiempo atrás, se asemejaba sólo en la estatura y en los ojos violetas que hechizaron su alma. Sus ojos se estrecharon aun más ante su descubrimiento, que aunque no quería admitirlo, presionaba su pecho. Tenía gran experiencia con monstruos y demonios. Sabía que los más poderosos, podían leer los deseos más ocultos de las personas y darles forma. En ese bosque habitaba un demonio, no? Eso fue lo último que le pareció escuchar a la pelirrosa. Entonces. no. no era posible. Ahora, las lágrimas de ira que negaba escapar resbalaron, pero para dar a paso a una emoción que había considerado olvidada: temor. A lo mejor, la adolescente, preocupada por su bienestar, se adentró en el bosque. Pero quiso la mala fortuna, que en lugar de encontrarlo, tropezase con cierta criatura, que luego de matarla, adquiriera su forma, sabiendo que Yuki había ingresado al bosque para darle muerte. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Por ello nunca debía atarse a nadie. El peso en su corazón le oprimía cada vez más ante la idea, de que la doncella de su vida estuviera. lloró, lloró incansablemente, maldiciendo su suerte, su destino, su vida. Sin darse cuenta, la motricidad volvió a su cuerpo, pero a él no le importó. Demasiado sufrimiento, demasiada pena para que su alma lo soportase. No pudo más, y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó el piso lastimando cruelmente sus nudillos. Era su forma de castigo. Por enamorarla. por enamorarse. Y fue entonces, cuando segado por la cólera y siguiendo su instinto de guerrero, empuñó su espada. Secó con rabia sus lágrimas reapareciendo la frialdad que había mostrado en los últimos años de su vida. Mataría a Ragnarof, buscaría el cuerpo de su amada. Le daría la más hermosa de las sepulturas, luego de jurarle amor eterno, un amor más allá de la propia muerte y luego, la sellaría el pacto acompañándola al otro mundo. Se levantó y se encaminó en la dirección dónde había desaparecido el ángel de misteriosas orbes violetas.  
  
-------------------------------------------------(------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Una hora, dos? un día quizás? Difícil de saber, la niebla que sospechosamente se había alzado, unida con la oscuridad imperante no mejoraba la situación. No le importaba. Curioso, no se sentía cansado. Pero su furia no se había apaciguado en lo más mínimo. El sólo hecho de imaginar el cuerpo destrozado de la pequeña atormentaba su espíritu. Siguió caminando un buen rato más, cuando de repente, se sintió observado. Algo, no sabía que, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Lo sabía. Tantos años de experiencia no habían sido en vano después de todo. Definitivamente, no era un animal, tampoco tenía esencia humana. Entones, pronto se encontraría con Ragnarof. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió de sus labios. La venganza. por fin tendría su venganza. Se concentró en los movimientos de su presa, bueno, en su posición, él era la presa, pero no le importaba. Nunca había considerado la opción de salir vivo de ésta. No después de lo acontecido los últimos días. Realizaría un ataque kamikaze. No le importaba. Sólo darle muerte a la bestia que fue capaz de arrebatarle el rayito de luz que había en su vida. Porque era cierto. Era un autómata. Sólo mataba para vivir, corrección, sobrevivir. Para olvidar su vida, si es que a eso se le podía llamar. No importa. Pronto, sintió la respiración de "esa cosa" en su cuello. Al parecer lo estaba estudiando, o sabía lo que iba a suceder. Por ello no se animaba atacar. Yuki siguió esperando, y cuando por fin estuvo seguro se volteó rápidamente empuñando su espada y dirigió una terrible estocada al corazón de la criatura. Mas sin embargo, cuando se volteó, no se imaginaba lo que se encontró. de cualquier forma, no podía perder la compostura. Un error fatal: se había dejado sorprender. Decidió improvisar, pero al intentar atacar contra la criatura, esta se desvaneció entre la niebla como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.  
  
Pero qué demon. - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de quedar en la inconciencia, no sin antes, maldecidse a sí mismo por no poder siquiera vengar a su amada, maldiciones que se transformaron el lágrimas ante su propia impotencia. Después de todo, sólo es un humano.  
  
-------------------------------------------------(-------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Dónde estoy? Qué me pasó? Y Ranganof? - Muchas preguntas en su ya aturdida y cansada mente. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, para enfocar con algo de dificultad. La figura de su amada. Era un sueño, no había duda, porque en los ojos de ese angelical ser que tenía enfrente, veía amor. preocupación, ternura. Yo. yo. lo lamento tanto - lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, que ahora se mostraban desesperados, atormentados. Su mirada estaba dolida, pero no era por el dolor de su cuerpo, sino de su alma. Con algo de esperanza, alzó con torpeza su mano hasta posarla suavemente sobre la delicada piel de su amada. Yo. yo no quería que nada te pasara. eres. te amo tanto.  
  
Estaba dicho. No le importaba si era una ilusión. Este cálido sentimiento volvía a presentarse. Se sentía tan bien. Entregándose nuevamente al cansancio y al dolor. cayó en la inconciencia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Abrió sus ojos, pero se obligó a cerrarlos con la misma brusquedad con que los abrió. Intentó volver a abrirlos, pero ésta vez, más calmado. La luz era muy intensa donde quiera que ahora se encontrara. No era de esas personas que perdían la calma. no era su naturaleza. Decidió analizar la situación. Definitivamente, no se encontraba muerto, o de lo contrario su cabeza no dolería tanto. Dio un pequeño vistazo. Tampoco era el bosque del olvido, de eso podría estar seguro. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado algo. algo muy importante. Nada. Por más que lo intentara, no podía recordar. Se incorporó y un dolor emergió de la nada obligándolo a permanecer acostado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una especia de casa. construida a base de paja y rocas. Se encontraba al lado de una gran ventana, en una cama algo modesta, pero no por ello menos cómoda. El ambiente, era algo extraño. Nunca había estado ahí, sin embargo le traía nostalgia a hogar. En la improvisada chimenea, se cocinaba algo que olía realmente bien. Intentó volverse a incorporar, pero esta vez con sumo cuidado. Así notó la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama, con algo que parecía una especie de brebaje. Lo más lento que pudo, tomó el pequeño vaso entre sus manos pero tan pronto estaba a 10 centímetros de su nariz lo alejó inmediatamente con un gesto de fastidio. Fuese lo que fuese, apestaba. Intentó ponerse de pie, no le gustaba permanecer en un lugar mucho tiempo, una de las reglas de un buen cazador. Entonces, fue cuando notó que se encontraba semidesnudo. No pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí. El pensar que alguien pudiera verlo desnudo nunca le gustó. No quería aceptarlo, pero era un joven muy tímido. otra cosa es que lo escondiera realmente bien en su ya conocida máscara de hombre frío y autosuficiente.  
  
Y ahí estaba él. El glorioso héroe de todos los tiempos, de pie, paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Lo odiaba. No se supone que debía ser así. Tantas pruebas difíciles que había superado con ahínco y valentía, y ahora, se sentía perdido. Es curioso cómo toda la determinación y heroísmo de un hombre puede caerse por los suelos, cuando se encuentra semidesnudo, protegiéndose sólo con una sábana algo desteñida. Y más aun cuando una risita burlona, que ha estado observando todo el tiempo, decide que es suficiente suplicio y decide entrar.  
  
Continuará. XDDD 


	7. Capítulo 7: Descubriéndote

Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo, unas palabras de nuestra escritora: Siiii soy yo Kitten ^^U. Quise comunicarme por e-mail, pero por alguna razón, que aún desconozco, me decía que no existía tu e-mail ¬¬U. Me encantan tus fanfics, es por eso que este capítulo, va para ti, recordándote que mi e-mail es suzaku_koi@hotmail.com, o suzaku_sama2002@yahoo.es, creo que fue por éste que te escribí. aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien. Mándame un correo donde pueda escribirte siii :D?. Bueno. Sin más preámbulos, sigamos con ésta historia, que cada vez, me es más difícil de culminar. Muchas gracias por los ánimos a todas las que se toman un minuto (creo que más) de su tiempo para leer las historias de ésta loca. Espero completar al menos 20 review. y cuando esto suceda. haré algo especial ^^U.  
  
Atte. Suzaku con alma de kien?  
  
Capítulo 7: Descubriéndote.  
  
Quién anda ahí? - Yuki adopta inmediatamente su pose de batalla. Puede que no tenga su espada a la mano. Eso no le imposibilita utilizar técnicas mortales para defenderse si fuese necesario. El juego de sombras y luces no ayudaba mucho a su ya agotada visión. Sin embargo, sus otros sentidos se encontraban alerta, una mano sujetando fuertemente la sábana que le servía de protección a la sublime desnudez en que se encontraba, la otra, en postura de ataque. Sabía que alguien se encontraba allí. Bueno. no lo supo hasta que escuchó una risita burlona. Eso era el colmo. Encima, alguien se burlaba de su desgracia. Sabía que le debía su vida. un momento. le debía algo a ese extraño? No. En ningún momento pidió ser salvado. Recordó todo. Su ira. La venganza. Diablos, estaba tan cerca. La bestia. El dolor. Luego, la inconciencia. Ciertamente, pudo morir ahí. Pero estaba vivo, en quién sabe dónde y a expensas de quien sabe quién. Podía deducir que era un caballero, un guerrero o un mercenario. Alguien experto en monstruos o bestias, ya que para haberlo salvado, debió enfrentarse a la aberración sin duda alguna. Algo digno de respeto.  
  
Los minutos pasaron, pero el extraño seguía en un silencio que enloquecía su corazón. Aún recargado contra la pared, ni sus ropajes ni rostro podían ser observados. Yuki sólo sabía que se encontraba descalzo (lo único que sus ojos podían apreciar). Quién eres? - subió un poco de tono su voz. Le enfermaba que lo tuviesen a la expectativa. Este juego mental no le estaba gustando nada. Sabía que ese sujeto lo estaba estudiando, analizando. pero cómo responder ante eso? No esta ni física ni mentalmente preparado para lo que llegara. Se encontraba en extremo exhausto. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y su mente aún estaba confusa por los anteriores acontecimientos. Empezó a acercarse, lentamente, como un felino al que le están apuntando. Muy lentamente. tenía que tornar la situación a su favor. Cuando estuvo seguro de estar lo suficientemente cerca, saltó, abriendo sus brazos. La idea inmovilizar a esa persona que le estaba sacando de quicio. Sin embargo, o no era su día, o fue porque sus sentidos no estaban tan bien cómo él lo quisiera, que no notó cuando una especie de "conejo" saltó encima suyo tapándole ya su poca visibilidad. Yuki no pudo evitarlo. Perdió el equilibrio pero logró su cometido. Caer encima de esa persona que lo observaba. El golpe fue tal, que intuyó había destrozado algo. Cómo pudo, quitó "eso" que tapaba sus ojos, era muy suave. parecía casi tela, y lo lanzó lejos. Otra vez la luz brillante. Entrecerró sus ojos hasta que pudo acostumbrarse. Si. efectivamente, había destrozado la puerta de esa modesta casita. Entonces miró lo que había cazado. Sus ojos se ensancharon. no podía ser. y sin embargo. ahí estaba. era. ella!!! ------------------------------------------------------------ ^^U ----------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi se sobaba la cabeza. Rayos, eso si que había dolido. No solo cayó encima de él, sino que el impacto lo impulsó hasta la puerta y la derribó con su cabeza XD. Que, ahora no le estaba permitido reírse un poquito? Le encantaba ver al rubio tan perdido, y cuándo empezó a preguntarle cosas, no pudo evitar tratar por todos los medios de contener su risa. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando algo se lanzó encima. Y ahora estaba allí. encima suyo. corrección, un rubio semidesnudo encima suyo. Kumagoro supuso el ataque, y se lanzó para tratar de evitarlo, pero fue cruelmente lanzado contra el estanque por el supuesto guerrero. Y ahora tenía que soportar la mirada penetrante que él le daba. Pero entonces comprendió lo extraño de la situación. Desde que había conocido al joven de mirada asesina, no había sido él mismo. Y luego, vino ese beso. tan apasionado. tan tierno. Tan delicado. Ahora, para rematar, el amor de su vida se encontraba encima suyo, totalmente desnudo!!!, bueno, protegiéndose con una sábana. Grandioso. Su cara empezó a ponerse roja, pero se calmó al percatar la misma reacción en su caballero. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Yuki aún lo devoraba con la mirada.. Pero. qué esperaba encontrar? Y más aún. qué esperaba para quitarse de encima? No era que le molestara, ni mucho menos. Pero empezó a sentir cómo esa "zona" comenzaba a reaccionar ante la cercanía. Y eso que se había prometido a si mismo no volverlo a buscar más. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y si quería que estuvieran juntos, pues no había mucho que hacer. Shuichi no quería admitirlo. ni siquiera pensarlo. Un beso, para un humano, puede que sea sólo una muestra de cariño, algo intrascendente que se da porque sientes agrado por alguien. Por lo menos, eso le escuchó alguna vez a su amigo, Hiro. Pero para un elfo era algo más. Era una mezcla de almas, de corazones. Pudo entrar por unos instantes en su ser. Fue muy rápido pero suficiente para sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida. Sintió todo el horror, toda la maldad y crueldad. Todo el dolor que inundaba su vida y existencia. Dejó que esto influyera en él. Ahora, quería cuidarlo, protegerlo. y por qué no. amarlo. Pero cómo. Sin dejar a un lado el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, quedaba otro problema por resolver. Shuichi es elfo y el dueño de su corazón, humano. Su unión era más que prohibida. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho. Su corazón. su destino, estaba eternamente ligado al de esta persona. No se dio cuenta, pero nuevamente estaba mirando dentro de su alma. Era un don, o un castigo el que tuviera esa habilidad. De pronto, sintió pánico, angustia, dolor. pero por qué? Reflejó los sentimientos encontrados en su rostro, no alcanzó ni siquiera a cerrar su vista ante el dolor, cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes, rodeándolo. En cuestión de segundos, era bañado por las lágrimas del objeto de su amor. De nuevo, ese sentimiento tan extraño para él, tan nuevo y peculiar. Debía asimilarlo o terminaría con él. Sin saber cómo, respondió al abrazó, y comenzó a arrullarlo. Muy bien. Estaba decidido. Siempre estaría a su lado. Si el destino quería que así fuese, así sería. Era elfo, y sabía lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser el destino cuando se lo proponía. Por eso admiraba a los seres humanos. Eran los únicos que sin temor seguían oponiéndose a sus designios y a veces, saliéndose con la suya. Deseaba esa fortaleza, esa insensatez propia de quienes no saben con qué se meten, pero que al mismo tiempo se convierte en valentía y osadía. Consolándolo se consolaba a sí mismo. De alguna forma, llenaba el vacío que había sentido toda su vida, y que la música era la que llenaba, hasta ahora. Se permitió hacer una vez más, un hechizo, pero esta vez, haciendo uso de su voz. Un hechizo que invitaba a la calma. Una canción que parecía decir: "Tranquilo. todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí. Nunca más permitiré que alguien te haga daño. No lo permitiré. siempre estaré a tu lado. Te acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo. de ser necesario. Mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo te pertenece, desde aquí hasta la eternidad. "  
  
-------------------------------------------- #^^# --------------------------------  
  
Si. era ella. definitivamente. Ese cabello, su piel suave y tersa, esos indescriptibles y hechizantes ojos violeta que lo miraban detenidamente. No. no estaba muerta. No estaba muerta. Y. él matándose la cabeza, ahogándose en su propia angustia, sintiendo el terror de volver a perder alguien que ama. y nuevamente por su culpa. Dios de los cielos. en verdad existes. Entonces, vio cómo el rostro de su amada reflejaba su sufrimiento. quiere decir que. ella. también. lo esperaba? También se preocupaba por él? El sentimiento es recíproco? Su pecho empezó a apretarse. La felicidad salía por cada uno de sus poros, su corazón a latir rápidamente. No estaba muerta. Está conmigo. Está aquí. esto no es un sueño. Su mente se repetía una y otra vez. Nuevamente el circo en su estómago. Qué importa. La tiene aquí y ahora. Mirándolo con esos ojos que lo enamoraron.  
  
Sin saber cómo o cuando. Fue tan solo un impulso. Muy común en él. Pero esta vez, no iba a inhibirse. Esta vez, dejaría escapar todo lo que tenía oculto en su corazón. Después de todo, estaba con ella. Puede ser que entregó su primer beso a esa criatura etérea. No le importaba. Podía enmendarlo todo. Se sentía el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra y todo porque ella estaba a su lado. Entonces, nuevos sueños empezaron a inundar su mente. Una familia. un sitio al que le pudiera llamar hogar. Despertarse y encontrar su hermosa sonrisa. Quedarse un momento y contemplarla antes de despertarla con un dulce beso en los labios. Abandonaría todo. Y en esas tierras extrañas, podría vivir en paz, ya que su leyenda no había cruzado las fronteras. Cómo serían sus hijos? Porque tendrían muchos. Bueno. no tantos. Dos varones y una jovencita. Eso si: ella tendría que ser tan hermosa como su madre. Los varones tendrían que protegerla, para que nunca, nunca, nunca, nadie la lastimara. En las tardes de verano, se reunirían, y junto con su esposa, les narrarían una y otra vez cómo se conocieron. Ellos los mirarían cansados, ya que era la cienava vez que narraban la misma historia, cosa que a él le importaría en lo más mínimo. No dejaría que el tiempo envejeciera su amor. Y así, cuando pasaran los años, moriría en los brazos de su amada, si la suerte estaba de su lado, o ella moriría primero, dejándolo sumido en la más profunda tristeza. Pero no le importaría, ya que tendría el rostro de su amor en los ojos de su hija, y se embelezaría observándola hasta el final de sus días. Esa era la vida que añoraba. Esa era la vida que iba a ofrecerle a la joven que tenía atrapada con su cuerpo. Un sentimiento de paz y felicidad lo llenó. Y sólo pudo expresarlo con un abrazo. Tenía que asegurarse que fuese real. Y la abrazó con más fuerza. Incontables lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mojando la suave piel de la que había elegido compañera de su vida. Y no se equivocó, porque pudo sentir como ella le devolvía el abrazo. No le importó más el hecho de estar desnudo. Después de todo, era ella la que le había visto así. Ella si tenía derecho sobre su cuerpo, sobre su corazón. sobre su alma.  
  
Escuchó una tonada. Dios, encima de hermosa, tiene una voz angelical, digna de competir con todas las ninfas y sirenas del océano. Esa canción le traía serenidad, y calmaba su espíritu. Aún así, recordó el encuentro con ese ángel en el bosque del olvido, el nombre. un nombre. sería el de ella? Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo. Apretándola aún más contra su pecho (lo humanamente posible), acunó su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha. Esencia a fresas llenó sus sentidos. Cerró sus ojos a este momento sublime y mágico. Finalmente, palabras brotaron de sus labios, esperando que esta vez no fuese un sueño:  
  
"Shuichi. mi Shuichi. te amo tanto. mi corazón, mi alma mi todo te pertenece. de aquí hasta la eternidad."  
  
El pacto quedó sellado con un tierno beso que surgió del deseo más oculto de los amantes. Un hechizo culminaba. Los hilos invisibles del destino se entrelazan en los meñiques del humano y el elfo en la unión de amor que prevalecerá más allá del tiempo y el espacio, y todo esto lo observaba sonriente pero mojado conejo, en la orilla del lago del que acababa de salir.  
Continuará.  
  
Finito por hoy. que. muy dulzona? Perdón por las que sufren de diabetes. Realmente, hoy me sentía hanyannn. y la única forma de exorcisarme, es escribiéndolo. Necesitaba sacármelo del sistema. Espero no halla sido muy empalagosa. entonces. nos encontramos en una próxima oportunidad. Lemon?mmm. no. no creo. aún anda lejos. lejos lejos. pero bueno. Démosle la bienvenida a el nuevo en escena. lo notaron? Siiii. Kumagoro tiene vida y todo!!! Pero qué secretos esconderá este conejito? Que dirá Yuki cuando se entere que su amada no es "a" sino "o"? su amor será tan fuerte cómo para aceptarlo?  
  
Cómo aclaración, en Japón se cree que dos personas se conocen y se aman, porque el mismo hilo, uno invisible los ata. Al parecer, sin querer, Yuki y Shuichi invocaron el hechizo de unión ejejejejeje. Pues no más por ahora, nos vemos en el capítulo 8.  
  
JA NE ^^U!!!! 


	8. Capítulo 8: Valor para lo que siento

HOLA A TODAS. SIIIII POR FIN. MIS PRIMEROS 20 REVIEW ^^U. bueno bueno. 22. pero yo que sabía? :P  
  
En fin, cómo lo había prometido, voy a hacer algo especial. El próximo, lo haré cuando alcance 50 review (será que los alcanzo???). Pues bien. para éste especial, voy a contestar algunas preguntas y comentar algunas curiosidades que me ocurrieron durante el transcurso de la historia.  
  
Primero, las curiosidades: Nunca fue mi intención (en serio XD) colocar a Shu de cabello largo y trenzado. Es más, pensaba dejarle de cabello corto. Fue precisamente una amiga, que me hizo caer en cuenta. la historia tuvo un giro inesperado desde entonces. A éstas horas de la vida, creo que más de una se habrá dado cuenta. Tengo muchas influencias de la fantasía épica. Aproveché entonces mis aficiones y semi conocimientos para empezar éste fanfic. La idea me parecía un poco loca, pero al fin me decidí a hacerla (mmm. Yuki de caballero. XD) Si empecé el fanfic, es porque llegó un momento, en el que nadie escribía fanfics de gravitation (. No se. a lo mejor, cómo hacer un incentivo para que siguieran escribiendo. y al parecer, funcionó (sigo esperando más capítulos de Dream Within :P y muchos más que les sigo XD). PERDON POR LOS ATAQUES DE DIABETES. SE QUE ME ESTÁ QUEDANDO MUY EMPALAGOSO. NO SE QUE ME PASOOOO. DE CUALQUIER FORMA ME AVISAN SI YA ME PASO. No he fumado absolutamente nada. soy loca al natural :P sin colorantes ni nada :P. SIII soy malvada, mhahahahahaha. me encanta dejar todo en suspenso, pero pienso que a ustedes también les agrada, ne?  
  
Y ahora. vamos con los review !! Muchas gracias Reiko Noriko, Suzaku ? (si. increíble pero cierto. recibí felicitaciones de mi misma XD. Muchos amigos dicen que a lo mejor es dark Suzaku. ya saben, nunca falta la otra mitad malvada. pero me alegra saber que me respalda, nadie tiene semejante privilegio :P), Yami Bakura, Aki ni, Naoko Himura, Cristal (aka, jefita), Kitten Suby, Zac, Ainoa, Araceli, Merle chan, Cathain y mi tan querida amiga Ayita. Gracias por todos los ánimos, y por haberse molestado en dejar sus review. no saben cómo me incentivan a seguir adelante. El sentir que alguien se toma su tiempo para leerte, y aun más para dar tu opinión. es tan increíble. muchas gracias (Suzaku llora de emoción)  
  
Cómo este especial me quedó flojo, escribir el capítulo tan añorado por todas. SIIIIII. éste es (lo siento Reiko. Tohma no aún no aparece. pero ya casi. ya casi :)) Mhahahaha. como siempre, sigo esperando sus review. pues para ver. cómo termina todo este embrollo, fruto de un malentendido  
  
Ja ne  
  
Atte. Suzaku con alma de kien??? (No se confundan. sólo hay una Suzaku, con alma de Kero - ya soné a propaganda jajajajaja. estoy desvariando. ¬¬U)  
Capítulo 8: Valor para lo que siento.  
  
Habían caminado ya largo rato cuando se detuvieron a descansar. Duraron una eternidad así. tan cercanos. Ahora estaban juntos, abrazados al borde de aquel lago de aguas cristalinas, ese mismo lago que el pobre de Kumagoro se vio a gatas para salir. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir. Por un lado nuestro héroe estaba muy confundido. Todo estaba dicho, o por lo menos lo que necesitaba decirse. Lo más terrible había pasado: confesar sus sentimientos. Entonces, por qué tanto temor? Era verdad. Desde que la conoció, Shuichi se veía como la típica niña que no podía dejar de hablar a menos que la callasen. Pero ahora estaba muy callada. Quizás, demasiado. A lo mejor, se arrepintió. Y no podía culparla. Después de todo, la situación se había tornado muy extraña, incluso para él. Fue, por decirlo de algún modo, un momento de debilidad. Ahora, sólo se conformaba con tenerla así: tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba su pequeña salvaje. Que inundaba sus pensamientos, de los cuáles sentía celos, al creer que no era él el dueño de los mismos. No importa. Ya hablarían, con más calma. No quería romper ese mágico momento. Y así, concentrándose únicamente en la dueña de su corazón, posó su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, acercándola más. Quería permanecer despierto, y así seguir contemplándola pero ese embriagador aroma a fresas que desprendía la pelirrosa, no estaba ayudando en nada.  
  
Por otro lado, Shuichi tenía miedo. El amor que le profesaba la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo era tan puro, tan real, pero al mismo tiempo tan pasional. y todo, inicio de una mentira. Eso mortificaba su alma. Su caballero juraba y perjuraba que era una mujer. y. cuando se enterase de todo lo contrario? Qué pasaría? El amor se alimenta en la confianza y sinceridad de la relación, le había escuchado decir alguna vez a su amigo, Hiro, y esa, no era su situación. Debía decírselo, cuánto antes mejor, pero no ahora. no en este momento. Quería disfrutarlo una vez más. sólo un poco más. Lo perdería, no había duda alguna, y ese pensamiento lo estaba matando. Entregó su alma, su corazón, su vida al hombre que dormitaba a su lado. Dios sabe cuánto lo amaba, pero no estaba bien. No así. Empezó a perder su mirada en las cristalinas aguas del lago. Siempre le gustó estar ahí. Era su lugar predilecto para pensar, para pasar el tiempo cuando se quería perder de todo el mundo. Era su sitio. Su secreto. Hasta Hiro desconocía dicha perfección de la naturaleza, que se encontraba en el corazón del bosque "Del olvido". Sintió que alguien los observaba, y cuidando que el rubio no despertase, se movió lo más suave que pudo hacia el lugar dónde le parecía ser observado. No había nadie allí. "Habrá sido mi imaginación?" - pensó, y entonces, bajó su mirada, encontrándose con ojos redondos, graciosos, profundas orbes negras azabache con lo miraban con una sonrisa. El conejo comprendió desde el principio lo que estaba pasado, y sabía del dolor que consumía el alma de Shuichi. Sonriéndole, tomó el dedo índice de la mano que estaba aferrada en el pasto, que era lo que sus pequeñas y esponjosas manos podían tomar. La llevó hasta dónde se supone, estaría su corazón. Palabras llegaron directamente al alma del elfo. Murmullos que parecían decirle: "Hazlo. no temas pequeño. todo estará bien. Si el amor que dice sentir ese humano, es tan especial como él clama, no te dejará. Oraré porque sea así. De lo contrario, no habrás perdido nada, ya que de un momento a otro, te iba a lastimar" y concluyendo esto, el conejo soltó delicadamente el dedo que había tomado depositándolo nuevamente en la tierra y dando suaves brincos, se perdió en la espesura del bosque, en dirección donde Shu le parecía estaba siendo observado.  
  
Y ya no hubo dudas. Kumagoro era muy sabio. Y si él lo decía, debía obedecerle. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, había aprendido a confiar en el extraño conejo de tela, que se movía por fuerzas que ni él mismo terminaba por comprender. Ya estaba decidido. Se lo diría ahora mismo.  
El sueño de Eiri fue roto por un suave beso en sus labios. "Tramposa"- pensaba, curvando sus labios, mostrando esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía sacarle. Una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que demostraba el regocijo en su corazón. Yuki estaba extasiado. Éste sentimiento de amor lo estaba enloqueciendo. Pronto, el suave y tierno beso empezó a tornarse más fuerte, más salvaje, más pasional. Yuki quería seguir experimentando esta felicidad que lo envolvía, así cómo transmitirle a su pequeña salvaje lo que sentía. Pero ya un beso no era suficiente. Quería saborear su cuerpo, hacerla suya. No era lo correcto, pero no tampoco podía detenerse. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas nada angelicales ni puras, y aún, entre todo ese revuelto, una voz, su conciencia gritaba por claridad. Decidió no hacerle caso. Ahora tenía a su pelirrosa justo dónde quería tenerla. Atrapada entre sus brazos, sin dejarla escapar. Sus roces ya no eran ocasionales. Sus manos empezaban a explorar el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha, que por lo que notaba, se había tensado e intentaba separarse.  
  
Qué estas haciendo.  
  
..... - Yuki no le permitió hablar. Ahogó sus reclamos con un beso.  
  
Detente - Shuichi murmuraba cuando logró escaparse de esos labios que reclamaban los suyos, sin embargo, el rubio no parecía notarlo. Estaba muy concentrado en el placer que todo esto le estaba brindando. Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a dar pequeños y delicados besos, llenando todo el rostro de su amada, para luego, concentrarse en su largo y fino cuello.  
  
Detente - esta vez, la voz sonaba un poco más alta, implorante, pero nuevamente Yuki no escuchó, o no quiso escuchar. Sabía que había llegado el momento, su momento. Sabía que iba a arrebatar la pureza y dignidad de tan hermosa criatura, pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera podía él mismo controlarse, aun cuando su alma lloraba y gritaba: "Por favor. no la lastimes. a ella no!!!". Su cabeza gritaba compostura, pero su corazón pedía amor. Un amor que le fue impedido casi desde su tierna infancia. Un amor que le fue cegado por la fatalidad, pero que ahora lo estaba conociendo, que lo hechizaba, que le permitía seguir adelante. Ahora, empezaba a retirar las extrañas prendas que vestían el glorioso cuerpo de su amada.  
  
DETENTE!!! - Yuki la miró sorprendido. Otra vez esa voz. Algo ronca, siempre llena de temor. Fue exactamente la misma voz que escuchó cuando intentaba ingresar al bosque del olvido por primera vez. Una voz muy gruesa para pertenecer a tan delicada criatura. Retiró rápidamente esas manos traviesas que insistían en seguir explorando. Al ver que no obedecían, las forzó, quitando sin querer la prenda que cubría su pecho. Fue entonces, cuando observó la causa de tanto temor.  
  
Eres. eres. un hombre? - Yuki no podía creer la afirmación que acababa de hacer. Su mente estaba intentado procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Sus manos corroboraban lo que ya había dicho. No había duda. El pecho de la pequeña. err. pequeño era plano pero bien desarrollado. Era blanco, casi pálido, y aún así se veía adorable.  
Shuichi temblaba. Por qué tenían que suceder las cosas así? él malentendió, desde el primer momento. Siempre malentendió lo que hacía. Y ahora, no podía soportar su mirada. Tan llena de incredulidad, de asombro. de dolor ante el descubrimiento de una mentira. Ni cerrando los ojos, podía huir de los ojos que le señalaban. Su pecho dolía. Se estaba ahogando. El rubio no hablaba, no se movía. Silencio por algunos minutos. Shuichi no pudo más. De un grácil brinco, se separó del cuerpo inmóvil y estoico de su amor, cómo pudo arregló sus ropas, y corrió sin sentido mientras murmuraba que lo sentía. Yuki ya había vivido esta escena. Un sabor a deja vu en todo esto. Seguía inmóvil, absorto en sus pensamientos. Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Te enamoraste de un hombre, imbécil, qué mas necesitas entender? Un hombre. si. un hombre pero que amas. Un hombre al fin y al cabo. Si. un hombre con el que querías compartir tu vida. Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? Y con lo bien que te comportaste, me sorprende que siquiera haya pensado en decírtelo. Yuki sonrió, nuevamente esa mueca que sólo aparecía cuando se sentía traicionado. No es que fuera algo nuevo, en absoluto. Pero, por qué siempre debía doler? fue entonces cuando recordó su desnudez (algo tarde ne? :P aprovechen chicas =P~). En silencio, y caminando lentamente, se dirigió a la improvisada cabaña, notando que su ropa estaba extendida a un lado de ésta, por un fino hilo que salía del marco de la puerta y terminaba en un frondoso y enorme árbol que se encontraba al pie de la casa, pero que no estorbaba para nada el paso de luz. Las tocó. Estaban secas así que las puso: su pantalón café algo holgado, la camisa de seda blanca que tapaba sus partes nobles (=P~) recuerdo de que alguna vez fue un príncipe, su chaqueta confeccionada con las escamas de un dragón (que le era muy útil podría decirse, una especie de armadura, y que extrañamente, le pareció que el muñeco de tela odiaba), sus botas que llegaban hasta las rodillas y finalmente los guantes de piel de Tarso (un animal que cazó, y que supuestamente tiene capacidades curativas). Sólo faltaba algo para poder irse de allí, del lugar que algún lugar pensó llamar hogar. Pero ya no importaba. Entró a la cabaña, ahora sin puerta. Curioso. Sólo había permanecido un par de horas y ya todo el recinto estaba lleno de recuerdos que ahora sólo le traían tristezas. Empezó a buscar su arma, la fiel espada que lo había acompañada en sus diferentes empresas a lo largo de su vida. Nada. Debajo de la cama, al lado de la mesita de noche, quizás escondida en la chimenea. Dónde podría estar? De pronto, una idea aterrorizó su corazón. SHUICHI. él se veía muy mal. Pero, quién le mandaba a mentir. un momento. Él nunca te dijo que era mujer. Tú fuiste el idiota que lo pensó. Tú fuiste el que lo enamoró. y se enamoró. Dios. qué. qué había hecho? Salió corriendo buscando a su pequeño salvaje. un momento. "su"? entonces, no le importaba? No. no me importa. en verdad. nunca me importó en lo más mínimo. porqué no pudiste decírselo. tan fácil, no? Se regañaba a si mismo. Dónde pudo haberse ido. El lugar era inmenso, y lo único que conocía era ese lago que tanta tranquilidad le había ofrecido. Dio un vistazo a todo su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de color y vida. Una pradera llena de flores que en la vida había visto pero al horizonte, no se podía ver nada. Su pecho ardía, mientras seguía corriendo sin razón. "No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas. por favor Shuichi." - imploraba - " no me importa quién seas, que seas. yo te amo y éste sentimiento es genuino." De repente se detuvo. No había ningún sentido en seguir corriendo así de desaforado. Se detuvo por algunos momentos. No era de él ser así. También era cierto que desde que ese mocoso había aparecido en su vida, todo era un caos, pero eso no le molestaba. De repente, tuvo la impresión de saber a dónde ir. Era como si algo lo llevase. Una fuerza invisible que lo llamaba, algo inexplicable sin duda alguna. Entonces lo vio. Dios, era tan hermoso. sus pensamientos empezaron a tomar fuerza: sabía la verdad, era un hombre. y qué? Te gusta, no? Si. y además cuál es la diferencia??? La amabas porque creías era mujer? O porque te cautivó. Niño necio. Siente cómo palpita tu corazón con tan sólo verlo. Para ti no es un problema. Eres libre de decidir lo mejor para ti, no? Y piensas que lo mejor se encuentra en él. si. algunos planes que tenías deben tener algunos cambios. pero estarás con él. No crees que también está confundido? También dijo que te amaba. Deja a un lado tu orgullo. Bien sabes que nunca fue su intención mentirte. Corre. dile. dile que no le importa. dile que aún le amas.  
  
Sus pensamientos eran uno sólo. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Quedó extasiado con lo que estaba observando. Fue cuando vio algo resplandeciente. se había olvidado: SU ESPADA!!! Un brillo reconocible por él, el brillo del arma cuando va a segar una vida. El joven puso a un lado su cabello con una mano, dejando desnudo su nuca, para luego, pasar la espada justo entre el cabello y el cuello. Yuki abrió los ojos en asombro. Abrió su boca, pero de ella no pudo escapar nada. Su cuerpo asombrosamente comenzó a moverse, corriendo cada vez más y más rápido. No. eso. eso no puede estar pasando. no de nuevo. no esta vez. NO!!! . Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, obstruyendo su vista, pero eso no importaba. debía detenerlo, tenía que. no. otra vez no.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - un grito ahogado inundó todo el bosque, justo antes, del sonido seco de una estacada.  
FIN????  
  
Cri cri. cri cri. REVIEWSSS.. Ya saben. jejejejeje. jajajaja. mahahahaha. 


	9. Capítulo 9: El rey sonriente

Capítulo 9: El rey sonriente  
  
No ha llegado todavía? Aun no su alteza. Comprendo. A lo mejor, se ha perdido. Sabía que debía recibirle. pero es tan obstinado. Amor. No te preocupes. Mandé a mi mejor hombre a buscarlo. Te refieres a. Si. mandé a Aizawa. Sabes que no confío en ese elfo. - La mujer de cabellos cafés y largos se levanta un poco molesta del asiento que compartía al lado de su esposo, dándole momentáneamente la espalda, cosa que no le disgustaba al soberano. El poder contemplar la desnuda y sensual espalda de su joven esposa. Su pose, delicada pero orgullosa. Digna de una reina. Y ese traje rojo pegado a su cuerpo, armonizando con todo el recinto. Ondeando seductoramente su cabello, se vuelve hacia su amado, mirándole atentamente a los ojos. Puede que tengan muy poco tiempo desposados, pero ya ha aprendido a conocerle. a respetarle y hasta amarle. - Detesto que le tengas en tan alta estima. ....... Tohma, por Dios. Te declararon la guerra hace tres años!!! Guerra que yo gané. Pero. Tohma  
  
El joven rey de rubios cabellos baja de su trono sólo para dirigirse a la mujer que eligió como su acompañante para el resto de sus días. La toma cuidadosamente por la cintura, semejándose a un escultor que toma celosamente a su obra, con miedo a romperla pero con fuerte asimiento para poder sentirla. Mika en ningún momento desvía la mirada. Es una especie de juego. El que primero la baje, pierde automáticamente. Pero para colmo de males. ninguno de los dos quiere perder. Se trata de orgullo, siempre orgullo. Por un lado, Mika viene de noble cuna, mujer culta y de comportamiento fino. De otro lado, él, un trovador, que nunca se imaginó ser rey, pero con la inteligencia, astucia y la gracia supo ganarse lograrse la confianza de todo el pueblo y ser proclamado como amo y señor de las tierras del sur. Había llevado a su reino a una prosperidad envidiada por todos los pueblos de la tierra. Estratega, siempre calmado. Una suspicacia aterradora que apabullaba a todos sus enemigos. Era él, Tohma Seguchi. Un simple mortal, nada más que eso. Su ingenio y dedicación hicieron de él una persona poderosa. Pero ni aun en toda su cúspide, pudo protegerlo. y eso. eso lo cargaría para siempre en su memoria. Finalmente, parecía que había recibido el perdón que tanto anhelaba. y utilizando cómo pretexto una misión, quiso traerle. queriendo que se alejase del dolor y el sufrimiento que tanto envenenaban su alma, deseando protegerlo, y hacerle recapacitar. Yuki no podía sólo. siempre empecinado en eso una y otra vez. "lo derrotaré. lo juro" lo había sorprendido incontables veces murmurando lo mismo una y otra vez en medio de sus pesadillas, llamando y pidiendo auxilio a alguien que ya no existía. y todo, por su culpa. Porque fue él, quien le metió ideas locas en la cabeza. porque fue él. Tohma, que le narraba historias de caballeros de brillante armadura, de doncellas en peligro, de fuertes y extremos sacrificios en nombre del amor. de valerosos héroes que lograban todo por su fe. Pero eso ya no importaba. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Yuki desistiera de esa estúpida idea. En su corazón, siempre albergó la idea de que con el paso del tiempo se cansara y renunciara. pero no. Sólo le había visto demacrarse, y destruirse a si mismo. Lo había decidido junto con su esposa. no permitirían que nadie más le hiciese daño. ya era suficiente. lo alejarían de todo lo que le recordasen esa terrible tragedia. aquella que transformó a un inocente muchacho en un monstruo sin sentimientos. Y Tohma tenía la extraña sensación de que así sería. Lo extraño, es que Yuki debió haber llegado hacía dos días. y dos días de retrazo es demasiado tiempo, para el temerario guerrero.  
  
Yuki. -su rostro pensativo Tohma. no fue tu culpa. tu. Esta bien Mika -mientras volvía a sonreír. cómo siempre lo había hecho. Porque esa era su forma de afrontar el destino. porque sabía que de nada servía llorar, pedir, gritar. mucho tiempo lo había hecho. y nada había pasado. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. No podía echarse a la pena: su reino lo necesitaba, su esposa lo necesitaba, Yuki. lo necesitaba. Y se obligó a bajar todos esos sentimientos hasta más debajo de sus pies, ser superior a ellos, ser fuerte. No más tristeza, no más desolación. El eterno rey sonriente, había nacido, el mismo día que el mundo daba a luz al más temerario de los guerreros. pero ya saben del destino. ya sabe de sus locuras y avatares. de sus encrucijadas, y de lo que gusta hacer sufrir y poner en prueba a los humanos. en un acontecimiento que pudo significar poco, pero fue el comienzo de un cambio. Hace mucho tiempo ya que lo superé. estoy bien. sólo. me preocupa tu hermano. Mi hermano -suspiró Mika -Ha sido ya tantos años. Y lo verás. muy pronto. te lo prometo -tomó los delicados y fríos dedos de su amada entre los suyos, transmitiéndole su calor, su seguridad, su confianza. y ella lo entendió. Nunca despegaron sus ojos, uno del otro. Era una conversación en que las palabras no eran necesarias, una conversación privada. Sus rostros cada vez más y más cerca.  
  
Y esta escena pudo haber culminado con un beso, de no ser por la inesperada intromisión de Karl, jefe de la guardia imperial, tercero al mando. Una de las pocas personas en las que Tohma confiaba ciegamente. En cuanto a su entrada, bueno. él siempre era así de impetuoso. no se le podía culpar. Lo importante, era que hacía bien su trabajo, y que si entraba así, era porque algo traía. algo muy bueno, o muy malo. Tohma analizó el rostro del general. no había duda. Sus ojos resplandecieron ante la afirmación callada de Karl.  
  
Yuki. Dónde está.  
Continuará.  
Uffffffffffff.. Hasta aquí. Mira Naoko. por fin. aparece Tohma!!! ^^U. Pues siii. decidí que era tiempo de hablar de la manzana de la disc. errr. no nada. jejejeje ¬¬U. Pero en fin. Me cae muy bien Mika. puede que se muestre como una cruel cretina, pero admitámoslo chicas, ella fue muy, pero muy comprensible con Shuichi. Puede que nunca hubiese estado de acuerdo con su relación, pero siempre daba "pistas" a uno de mis bishounen favoritos. En cuanto a Tohma, me asusta. en serio. nunca se sabe qué rayos está pensando. o qué va a hacer. En fin. espero les haya gustado. Obviamente, y como dijo Naoko, esto no termina así de chévere. no señor. hay, y para rato. (Si Hikaru, ya se. tu lemon. si ya. trabajando en ello trabajando en ello Ufff..)  
  
Bueno. entonces, que duerman rico, pásenla Mix.  
  
Ja ne. y hasta una próxima oportunidad  
  
Cómo siempre, reviews. onegai. reviews. ^^U 


	10. Capítulo 10: Porque somos quienes somos

Capítulo 10: Porque somos quienes somos  
  
Caí. no pude evitarlo. no. no quiero que esto pase. debe ser un sueño, una pesadilla. Mi amor. mi único amor acaba de quitarse la vida. y todo por mi culpa. No debí acercarme a él. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero, qué me hizo pensar que esta vez sería diferente? Que podía protegerle? Obviamente, la maldición que cargo es más fuerte que yo. y ya estoy cansado. ya. no puedo seguir con esto. viendo cómo las personas que amo desaparecen de mi vida. Me arrodillo, y empiezo a golpear el suelo con mis puños. toda esta ira. no puedo contenerla. Mi sangre hierve, no podré seguir aguantando esto por más tiempo.  
  
Levanto mi rostro, pero en lugar de encontrarme con el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrosa, lo veo a el, mirándome extrañado. Está. está vivo!!! Sin pensarlo dos veces corro hacia su encuentro, lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, está vivo. Es la segunda vez que ocurre en este día, pero no me importa. tengo lo que mas quiero justo dónde lo necesito. Entre mis brazos. Empiezo a acariciar su cabello, su largo y sedoso. ¿??. Me retiro sólo para observarlo. Ahora no me mira, no se atreve. Su cabello. su largo cabello atado con una trenza ahora es sólo un recuerdo. Empiezo a acariciar su cabello, de la raíz hasta la punta, la cual ahora llega hasta el inicio de sus hombros. Rebeldes flequillos llenan su rostro, dándole un aspecto más aniñado. y por qué no decirlo, más tierno. Mis manos se posan ahora en su barbilla y lo obligo a observarme. Está llorando, y su mirada refleja confusión, anhelo pero también una pizca de rabia.  
  
Tu cabello. Estorbaba. - Fue su respuesta, cruda, tajante. Veo que no quiere hablar más de esto. Pero las cosas no pueden llegar aquí. O si? Escucha. yo. Pensaste que me iba a suicidar y viniste para evitarlo. Lo se. - Pero, qué le estaba pasando? De acuerdo, lo admito. La situación no estaba cómo para esperar una respuesta dulce de su parte, pero tampoco tan agria. No. no es sólo eso. Shuichi. yo. yo. ...... Yo sólo quería decirte. que.. Yo. yo. yo te amo sin importar quién seas. Te amé desde el primer momento y quiero pasar hasta el último de mis días contigo. Así que te lo digo de una vez por todas. Lo que menos me importa es qué sexo eres. Con tal que estés conmigo, ofreciéndome tus sonrisas, es suficiente para mí. Comprendes? - Si bueno. Pude haber usado un tono más suave. Más dulce. Pero es que esta situación que estaba hartando. Podría jurar a que sonó a regaño, pero yo soy así. Además, mi fuerte nunca fue las relaciones humanas, y creo que este muchacho es lo suficientemente inteligente como para percatarse que esto es muy raro para mí. Shuichi me mira sorprendido, creo que está confundido. Toma mis manos entre las suyas, y permito que las dirija hasta sus orejas, cerciorándose de que las estoy tocando. Empiezo a tocarlas, no sé por qué tanta insistencia. un momento. sus orejas. son puntiagudas? Ahora con qué me va a salir. es un demonio? Es un hada burlona que me ponía a prueba y ahora debía desaparecer? Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, y por un momento se me olvidó respirar. A dónde quería llegar? Y ahora? Puedes decirme lo mismo? - Tristeza inundando su rostro. pero sigo sin entender. entonces, es cierto. Alguna aberración de la naturaleza? No. no creo. Shu no lo parece. No. no debo hacer conjeturas. Aun no. Que me diga lo que tenga que decir. Después de todo, ya lo decidí. Voy a estar a su lado, sin importar lo que me diga. o eso espero. Que tiene de malo? Con o sin orejas puntiagudas me sigues gustando. - De nuevo esa mirada, lleno de anhelo y esperanza. No te importa que sea un elfo? ......... - SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii. no es demonio. No es hada. No es un espíritu burlón. Con eso es suficiente. Pero. cómo decírselo sin que se sienta incómodo? Lo sabía. no tienes la culpa. ya lo sabía. Pero tranquilo, me lo figuraba. Tanto amor no podía ser cierto. Y ahora, si me disculpas. - Empieza a levantarse lentamente, a separarse de mi regazo pero no pienso dejarlo escapar. oh no. Lo retengo aún con más fuerza. - Baka, ya te lo había dicho. no me importa quien eres. lo importante es que eres tu y que permanezcas siempre a mi lado. ...... - Ahora Shuichi esconde su mirada en el pecho de su amado. era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Se sentía tan aliviado. Ahora lágrimas de felicidad salen incontrolables. esto debe ser un sueño. - ano. Que sucede? No es justo. ¿???!!! Tu sabes mi nombre. pero yo aun no se cómo llamarte. No es necesario que sepas mi nombre. Cómo que no es necesario. entonces, cómo me referiré al humano que me robó el corazón? - Yuki quedó extasiado y pensativo. Su niño lo miraba con ojos enojados y se veía tan gracioso. Pensó en responderle con algo irónico, o hasta cruel, pero la respuesta que le dio su pequeño era tan sencilla, tan sincera, tan llena de amor, que no se atrevió. Puedes llamarme Eiri. -no. ese nombre no. Por ese nombre pertenece a su pasado. Ese nombre está manchado de horrores. Cuando pudiera perdonarse a si mismo, cuando aceptara su pasado, cuando llegase el momento, se lo diría... mientras, su pequeño debía consolarse con aquel nombre que selló su vida desde ese fatídico día. - Yuki Eiri. Yuki. Yuki. -Shuichi pronunciaba el nombre una y otra vez, inocentemente. Quería asegurarse de que lo había aprendido, quería que quedara no sólo en su memoria, también en su corazón. - Aishiteru. Yuki. - Y lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, perdiéndose en esos fuertes brazos que aún lo sujetaban. Yuki suspiró aliviado. Al fin había terminado todo. bueno. no todo. tenía una dudita, un clavito que tenía que sacárselo de una u otra manera. Shu se refirió a él como el humano que le robó el corazón. Yuki estaba convencido de que el pequeño no era humano, ni demonio. La curiosidad lo consumía. así que, sin renunciar al abrazo, con una voz apenas audible, musitó Oye. Shuichi. qué es un elfo?  
  
#O.o#  
  
Cri cri. cri cri.  
  
Hola hola hola hola..  
  
Pues si... me descubriste Naoko. Shu sólo iba a cortarse el cabello. pero. que susto, ne? Jejeje. Sipo. un poco corto, pero o era esto o era muy largo. y necesitaba que quedara esto ya por antelación. jejejeje. jajajaja. mahahahahahahaha. Muchas gracias por todos los review. aquí los tengo todos, guardaditos, muy bien guardaditos. Casi hago de este capítulo un lemon. pero me arrepentí. en realidad, este capítulo iba para 6 hojas. jejeje. pero no. a esperar. a esperar. no me pareció que iba bien. por ello lo quité. espero les haya gustado. como siempre, espero reviews. reviews.  
  
Ja ne 


	11. Capítulo 11: Amándote parte 1

Capítulo 11: Amándote.  
  
Fanfarrias, algarabía. malabaristas por doquier. Debía tener cuidado si no quería salir quemado, ya que por dónde miraba, estaban los "genios de fuego" que hacían cualquier maroma con este elemento. Sonrisas, juegos. un espectáculo que nunca se esperó recibir. El reino estaba de fiesta. Una gran y despampanante celebración como nunca nadie recordaba engalanaba el imperio del rey sonriente. Nadie sabía con certeza el motivo de la misma pero, a quién le importa? Los aldeanos necesitaban descansar y alababan al cielo por tener un rey tan considerado. Por otro lado, su rey lo había prometido hacía mucho tiempo ya. Y su rey siempre cumplía sus promesas. Tohma estaba más que dichoso: Su corazón danzaba en alegría pues por fin se encontraba a su lado: justo dónde debía estar. Su error sería resarcido y su alma encontraría al fin el descanso que tantas noches había implorado. Lo había planeado todo desde el fatídico día. su sueño, sería finalmente realizado: Yuki Eiri había llegado, y eso era lo que importaba.  
  
Sin embargo, ignoraba el pobre rey que tan arrogante guerrero sólo había llegado por petición de su ahora amor. Shuichi le imploró a su caballero acudir al llamado imperial o de lo contrario levantarían sospechas. Luego de una larga charla sobre su raza y el final de la guerra, Yuki comprendió que si desaparecía, cómo le hubiese gustado, los elfos serían juzgados inmediatamente. Y lo menos que quería el rubio era ver tristeza en el rostro de su pelirrosa.  
  
"Entonces, ven conmigo" -le había dicho. Pero Shuichi negó con la cabeza. Ahora que no tenía su larga cabellera, no podía hacerse pasar por un humano (si claro. como si fuese muy normal ver a un humano con cabello rosa y ojos violetas XD). Además, tenía cosas que hacer, como regresar a su aldea, hablar con su padre y con su amigo, que juraba estaría ya con los pelos de punta XP. y buscar a cierto conejo de felpa que se había perdido ¬¬U.  
  
Por qué es tan importante ese conejo? Has notado que es de tela? No seas así Yuki -sonrió Shuichi - Kumagoro es mucho más que un simple conejo, te lo aseguro ^_~. Además, es muy importante para mí. Grandioso. me dejas por un muñeco ¬¬U. Es la única pista. que tengo de mi hermano. - Finalmente Shuichi habló, ensombreciendo su voz. Al parecer había tocado una fibra delicada. Yuki no era de esas personas que les gustase meterse en la vida ajena. Si Shuichi planeaba decírselo, bien. si no. pues esperaría hasta que le tuviese la suficiente confianza. Pero el guerrero sabía que no era precisamente confianza el problema. Entiendo. - Dijo con voz derrotada. - Iré si tanto quieres, aunque no me agrada la idea de tener que dejarte. - No termina de decir nada, cuando toma a su pequeño entre sus brazos y lo besa apasionadamente. Shuichi no puede reaccionar ante la sorpresa. Yuki siempre sabía cómo desarmarlo. Por otro lado, agradecía que el rubio no hubiese insistido en hablar de su pasado, ya que era demasiado doloroso. Por otro lado, su caballero lo hacía sentirse único, especial. Sólo esperaba que no fuese un sueño, porque le estaba empezando a gustar. Después del beso, que para el gusto de ambos, no fue demasiado corto, se miraron extasiados. Llegaron a un punto en donde querían decir tantas cosas, pero no sabían cómo empezar. Estaban allí. solos, en la mitad de la nada, porque eso era precisamente el bosque del silencio. un escondite perfecto. Su fama ahuyentaba a cualquier persona que lo conocía, y a los osados, el mismo bosque se encargaba de confundirlos y sacarlos. Por alguna extraña razón, Yuki había sido el único humano que encontraba el secreto de tan famoso lugar. Y se había dado la sorpresa de su vida, al encontrar el amor que siempre se le negó. Por otro lado Shuichi pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido. Nunca se imaginó que en ese, su lugar especial, pudiera encontrarse con alguien que le arrebatara el aliento de esa manera. Eso sin considerar que era humano y más aún, hombre. Pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, se prometió no vacilar ni arrepentirse de lo que pudiera pasar. De todas formas, le preocupaba andar tanto tiempo desaparecido. Después de todo, Hiro siempre ha estado allí para él, aún no está muy seguro si porque él es el príncipe de los elfos y su padre le encomendó la misión de vigilarle, o porque se asegura de que cumpla su deber como "voz de la mañana". A decir verdad, quería contarle todo lo que había pasado, de lo emocionado que se encontraba porque sabía que él lo iba a apoyar en todo. No en vano había sido su amigo de toda la vida. Casi se atrevía pensar, que lo conocía mejor que nadie más.  
  
Sus miradas seguían anhelantes. Pero no podían permanecer así por más tiempo. Con algo de vacilación, Yuki se fue separando de su pelirrosa, para dirigirse al castillo del reino del sur, después de todo, debió haber llegado hacía dos noches. Y como había argumentado Shuichi no quería que un pequeño percance desatara una guerra. Empezó a caminar lentamente, sus pasos pesados, como si cada uno le doliera, y eso pasaba. Tenía la impresión de que si se retiraba, algo malo podría pasar. Y si no lo volvería a ver? Imposible. De una u otra forma, sabía que su pequeño salvaje lo encontraría. Entonces, que temer? Ya se había retirado a una distancia prudencial. Se volteó, sólo una vez más, para grabar la figura de su amado bañado por la luz de luna y grabarlo así en su memoria. pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí. "Vaya que si es rápido" - se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo esto en voz alta. Pero más que todo, le dolía que no se hubiese quedado para verlo partir. Después de todo, eso hacían las esposas cuando sus compañeros se iban en busca de fama y fortuna, orando por su pronto regreso. momento. esposa? No había pasado ya un día, y todavía seguía con eso? Ja. muy gracioso para ser cierto. Siguió su camino pero esta vez tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás. Shuichi no sabemos cómo, estaba justo ahí. delante de él, mirándolo con ternura y quizá algo más.  
  
"ano. etooo. sólo me preguntaba. si sería mucho problema, si llegas al palacio mañana en la noche. no pues digo. Si empiezas desde ya, lo más probable es que te pierdas, porque el bosque es como un laberinto claro. Y además, lo más seguro es que llegues de madrugada, o peor aún por la tarde. No es que diga que no eres un conocedor pero toca prever. Además, no has comido nada, bueno, además del feo brebaje que te hice tomar para tus heridas, pero eso no se vale. y entonces." "Entiendo" "Porque se lo importante que es para ti llegar ahora. bueno. se que yo te lo pedí, pero es que no me parece prudente, tu sabes, muchos monstruos andan sueltos." "Ya capté Shuichi." "Pero es que pensé que a lo mejor, no se. te gustaría salir por la mañana, cuando los pájaros cantan y todo eso, porque he escuchado. mmm??"- simplemente no pudo continuar. Yuki comprendió que la única forma de callar a su joven amante, era ocupándolo en algo "más productivo". Y Shuichi así lo entendió y resolvió guardar silencio, en espera de lo que pudiese decirle el rubio. "Me quedaré esta noche contigo Shu. no te preocupes." Yuki. Pero pienso, que no sería muy buena idea quedarnos aquí. Por qué no entramos mejor en la casa. Si. está bien.  
  
Y así, juntos regresan a la casa en un silencio incómodo. Ya adentro, Shu  
se encarga de encender el fuego mientras Yuki sólo se recuesta en la  
modesta cama formada de paga y algo de leña. Pensándolo bien, el lugar  
era realmente acogedor, pequeño, pero lleno de recuerdos. Eso podría  
jurarlo. El fuego hacía acogedor el pequeño lugar. Tan concentrado estaba  
mirando las llamas de la chimenea, que no se dio cuenta cuando el  
pelirrosa abría una entrada secreta, debajo de lo que parecía una  
alfombra. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, que tampoco lo vio llegar  
con un montón de manjares. Sus sentidos se encargaron de despertarlo,  
cuando un dulce aroma los inundó. En menos de nada, la pequeña mesita  
estaba llena de deliciosos y apetitosos platos que nunca en la vida soñó  
volver a probar. Tantas sensaciones, olores y aromas inundaban su cabeza,  
impidiéndole pensar, eso, sin tomar en cuenta que su estómago al parecer,  
estaba más emocionado que él.  
  
Luego de la cena, toda en silencio, ambos se recostaron frente al fuego.  
Shuichi había recostado su cabeza contra el pecho del guerrero. Le  
gustaba sentir cómo su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente. El continuo  
movimiento lo arrullaba, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a que todo  
terminara allí. Si debía partir en la mañana, quería que fuese con un  
recuerdo muy especial. Comenzó acariciando los cabellos rosa de su amor y  
por primera vez en su vida, hizo algo que nunca imaginó haría. Inició una  
conversación.  
  
Te daré la posibilidad de preguntar cuanto quieras de mi, que yo te responderé. -aun no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. iba a responderle lo que quisiera al baka??? Y. ano. eto. a cambio. yo tendré que responder? Sólo si deseas. - podía ver que Shuichi aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza. eso o le habían prohibido de hablar con humanos sobre algunos asuntos. Mmmm. bien. Tienes familia? Ah??? - el rubio estaba preparado para cualquier pregunta menos esa. No se. se esperaba que le preguntara de sus aventuras, de dónde venía. pero. que si tenía familia??? Finamente contestó en casi un susurro. - si. tengo "familia". Mi papá y mi hermana. TIENES UNA HERMANA?!! SUGOIII YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA. Es muy linda sabes? Y también mi mamá que a veces es una loca, y mi papá U_U. pero si lo conocieras. es demasiado serio, por lo que prefiero quedarme con mi amigo Hiro jajajaja. él no le gusta socializar con nadie, pero yo se que en el fondo es un gran elfo, y además toca la guitarra. No le gusta que nadie lo escuche. sólo cuando está conmigo. Shuichi. Nani? Respira U_U. Ehhh ahh.. si. jejejejjeej. - Pronto el guerrero comprendió la gran capacidad del pequeño para "soltar la lengua". Sonrió ante eso. Shuichi se encontraba muy avergonzado. Se suponía, que no podía hablar con nadie sobre su vida personal, y se lo venía a decir a un humano U_U. Hiro tenía razón. Debía controlarse. Pero no podía evitarlo. No le gustaba ocultar nada, después de todo, no sirve para mentir. Fue educado así desde su infancia. Por qué cambiar ahora?  
  
Yuki sólo observa al pelirrosa sumido en sus pensamientos. Y ahora, que estará pasando por esa cabecita suya? De algo si estaba seguro. Cada segundo que pasaba, se enamoraba más y más del joven elfo. Al principio, debía admitir que lo que lo enamoró, fue su aspecto físico: nunca en la vida había conocer a un ser tan hermoso y tan extraño. Y claro, nuestro guerrero amante de la belleza, se había sentido atraído. Pero luego le conoce y comprende que hay mucho más que esos hechizantes ojos violeta y su inconfundible olor a fresas. Shuichi era único. de eso no había duda. En muchos aspectos, le recordaba a un niño: dulce e inocente. y sólo para él. Sin darse cuenta, tenía entre sus brazos a Shu, con una delicadeza y entrega total que el elfo se sentía confundido, por lo que intenta huir, cosa que el rubio no tiene entre planes. "sabes Shuichi? La primera vez que te conocí, pensé que eras como esas burdas aldeanas gritonas con la que uno se topa." - "Gracias por lo que me toca" - interrumpió con algo de molestia el pequeño pero Yuki le puso un dedo en sus labios, indicándole callar. "pero eso si. una muy hermosa." - Shuichi dejó inmediatamente sus pequeños forcejeos. acaso, una declaración de amor? No sabía por qué, pero algo le indicaba que se quedara quietecito. Y eso fue lo que hizo mientras el guerrero buscaba las palabras correctas para continuar. "Muchas cosas me han sucedido, demasiadas y en tan poco tiempo, pero tu, eres de la mejor. Quiero. quiero pedirte, que. que. quiero. quiero que cada vez que contemple las estrellas o un nuevo amanecer, pueda abrir mis manos y sentirte a mi lado. poder acariciar todos los días, de aquí hasta la eternidad tu piel, perderme en tus ojos, dedicar cada una de mis victorias a mi único amor."  
  
"Yuki. yo." "Shuichi. eres la persona, no, la única que ha llegado a este punto conmigo. Y yo. yo no quiero perderte. estoy dispuesto a dar todo lo que sea con tal de tenerte a mi lado." "Yuki. pero. que?" "Se mío."  
  
Suficiente para dejar al pequeño sin habla y con los ojos más abiertos, si es que aún se podía, y justo cuando iba a responder.  
  
"Eiri san. Eiri san" - Tohma intentaba sacar de esa nube que se encontraba el rubio. Hacía media hora había llegado y entrado a su trono, pero en todo ese tiempo, era como si estuviese soñando. A pesar de que el palacio era una completa algarabía, de que su hermana Mika, hubiese derramado lágrimas al verle y hubiese corrido a saludarle, nada. No reaccionaba. Sólo respondía con monosílabos y cosas por el estilo. Tohma lo había observado todo, desde que llegó. Definitivamente, la mente del expríncipe estaba en cualquier otro lado menos en ese momento y lugar. e iba a averiguarlo, de una manera u otra. Mientras tanto, Yuki sonreía nuevamente, tocando sus labios, recordando aquel beso tierno y tímido de despedida, que prometía mucho más que sólo eso. mientras pensaba - puede ser mí querido Shu. a lo mejor, como tu lo dijiste, tengo alma de escritor.  
  
*********************************Out*********************************** Mucho tiempo he??? Que no nos veíamos las caritas XD. bueno. después de muchas negociaciones, me han convencido. el próximo capítulo. lemon. ada. jajajajajaj XD. No en serio. veremos que se puede hacer. muchas gracias por sus correos. desde el fondo de mi corazón, muchas gracias, ahora a ponerme a subir en todas las páginas que también la envio :P. ahora me despido, deseando que les halla gustado el capítulo.  
  
Ja ne? 


	12. Capítulo 12: Sentimientos y Deseos

Promesa eterna cap 12: Sentimientos  
  
Sus respiraciones agitadas. Susurros entremezclados con la luz de la luna como testiga. Te amo... te deseo... llenaban la habitación, suspiros desenfrenados... olor a amor. No siempre fue así en el principio. Shuichi se encontraba muy asustado. Y es que el rubio se había comportado extrañamente esa noche. Casi lo mata de un infarto cuando llegó sin más ni más donde se encontraba... el bosque del silencio... es curioso. Le tomó menos tiempo llegar a la cabaña que compartieron casi un día... y sin más ni más, comenzó a devorarlo a besos.  
  
En medio de su inocencia, el pequeño elfo pensó era una clase de juego. Porque no se sentía del todo mal. Al principio sonrisas, cosquillas... luego un calor, algo nunca antes sentido, mucho menos despertado. Estar rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su ahora amante quien le besaba frenéticamente, cómo si de su último día se tratase. Y lo más gracioso es que deseaba responderle... quería hacerle sentir al testarudo caballero, lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero aún dudaba cómo hacerlo bien, y eso despertó sentimientos aún más intensos para el rubio. Entonces comprendió que para su pequeño salvaje, significaba su primera vez... no es que bajo sus manos no hubiese probado doncellas, igual de virginales que éste muchacho... pero ahora es diferente... es un hombre... es un elfo... es el amor de su vida. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... le importaba.  
  
Si... y tambien, por primera vez... dudó. Si, había llegado demasiado lejos, escapándose del palacio de Tohma cual ladronzuelo, pero es que el elfo se había convertido en una droga para él... debía estar cerca, debía tenerle así, rodeándolo con sus brazos... sintiéndolo suyo...  
  
-"Yu... Yuki?" -la voz temblorosa del pequeño no se hizo esperar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Pensándolo bien, él también se encontraba asustado: por primera vez en su vida, haría algo que en realidad le importaba, una responsabilidad que tenía y debía tomar. "Shuichi, lo que voy a hacerte, es porque te amo... es... la forma de hacerte mío" mordió su labio. No, muy crudo, así sólo lo asustarás más... maldición. Pero entonces miró el rostro de su amado. Sus ojos bien abiertos, intentando comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Su mente procesando lo que voy a hacerte es porque te amo... porque quiero hacerte mio... ehhh... él no es un animal, o una bestia. No es de nada o de nadie... es que acaso lo va a marcar o algo así? (jejeje... ni tan lejos estaba XP). Iba a responder algo contrariado pero Yuki no le dejó continuar, posando un dedo sobre sus labios, para luego reir suavemente. Shuichi no podía comprender, pero es que el guerrero no pudo evitarlo al ver el rostro de ingenuidad con una pizca de... como decirlo... como cuando a un niño se le promete un dulce que nunca a probado... si... curioso. Ahora se le escapaban las palabras. Simplemente, no le quedaba. Una mueca algo graciosa, entremezclada con enfado y gracia.   
  
"Por esto... y muchas cosas más, te adoro Shu"   
  
Su Shuichi temblaba. Quizo detenerse, pero el hechizante olor de fresas estaba nuevamente presente. Inundando sus sentidos, necesitaba saborearlo cada uno, pero el pelirosa no paraba de hablar y esto sencillamente, le estaba quitando lo romántico al asunto. Comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la extraña ropa que adornaba el cuerpo delgado pero bien formado de su koibito, lamiendo cuidadosamente cada parte que quedaba a la vista. Sus tetillas, rojas luego de ser molestadas por los ardientes labios del guerrero, caminos húmedos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, donde tentadoramente, jugaba con la punta de su lengua.  
  
"Yu... Yuki... espera... Yuki"  
  
Esta bien... ahora soy responsable, me haré responsable -deseaba decirle, mas sus labios estaban ocupados en otros asuntos por lo que no respondió. Shuichi necesitaba estar ocupado en algo, y pronto, antes de que el miedo terminara de aterrorizarlo.   
  
Con movimientos calculados, pero no menos sensuales, tomó a su pequeño baka y lo volteó. Debía aprender todo el mapa de su piel... debía recorrerlo cuidadosamente, haciendo presión en algún punto u otro, besando una parte... quizá otra. Deseaba encontrar aquello que hiciese a su amado sentir aunque fuese un poco de lo que estaba sintiendo. Shuichi simplemente, se había dejado llevar. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios semiabiertos, concentrado en lo que sentía, entregándose plenamente al misterioso joven de mirada dorada.   
  
Luego de un poco de misticismo, y por que no decirlo, mucha paciencia, Shuichi estaba completamente desnudo. Sus pálidas mejillas, ahora se mostraban algo rosas, un espectáculo digno de recordarse. Yuki miraba complacido, pero aún no habían terminado. Tomó a el pequeño baka quien aún suspiraba, recostándolo contra su pecho. Acariciaba su piel cremosa, susurraba palabras y promesa de amor qeu dudaba si lograba escuchar o no... como si fuese una especie de canto... una promesa eterna. luego... con la misma mano, que curiosa y traviesa recorría el trazos de la piel, que ya reconocía, quizo posicionarse en aquella entrada que le esperaba ansiosa... que debía preparar. Lamió sus dedos lo mejor que pudo y entonces...  
  
"Ah... ah... yuki... no... espera..."  
  
No escuchaba... no quería... y quien podía culpar a esta hombre? todo su ser, estaba hechizado...  
  
"esto está muy extraño... Yuki... Yuki... suéltame..."  
  
Sus dedos comenzaron a ingresar uno a uno, moviendose lentamente, esperando prepararle para no lastimarlo con lo que venía después.  
  
"así no... YUKI..."  
  
"Demasiado ruidoso" -comentó risueño, e introdujo los dedos de su otra mano, en la boca del más joven, para que se entretuviera lamiéndolos... más Shuichi no quería... así que librándose de aquel tormento que no le permitía hablar, finalmente gritó, en todo su oído  
  
"YUKI DESPIERTA YUKIII!!!"  
  
Yuki abrió sus ojos confundido. Debajo de sus brazos, no era precisamente el pequeño y delicado elfo (con vocabulario de pirata XD), sino una extraña creatura que luchaba como podía, de escaparse de los hambrientos labios del guerrero.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGg" -léase, grito retumbando en todo el palacio XD  
  
Pero entonces, ustedes se preguntarán, donde estaba en esos momentos el dueño de los sueños del adorado príncipe de las nieves?  
  
Una doncella de blanco... si... así es... una doncella de blanco ingresaba a Soir, Tierra localizada al suroeste del gran palacio del ya conocido, Rey sonriente. Lugar hechizado por duendes, hadas... lo que quieran pensar. Mistisismo y magia, beldad y gracia, todo contenido en un mismo sitio. El hogar de los elfos... de que otro me podía referir? En entonces, entre algunos frutos del Tohan,que se encontraban en las laderas calmadas de un río, una cabellera (ahora corta) se confundía entre sus frutos.   
  
Estaba y se sentía triste. Pero que baka era!!! si él mismo le había dicho que se fuera a su castillo!!! él mismo le dijo que levantarían sospechas!!! entonces, de que se quejaba ahora. Seguía moviendo grácilmente en el agua. Hiro sabía que Shu estaba demasiado raro. Bueno, no es que fuese la persona más cuerda del mundo, pero hoy si le estaba asustando. A lo mejor, algo le estaba preocupando... algo tan gordo como lo que él mismo intentaba ocultar a toda costa.  
  
Pero es que, no podía dejarla ahí tirada nada más. Y pese a todas las voces que gritaban dentro de su cabeza, impidiéndole llevarla a la tribu, decidió darle un hospedaje... por lo menos hasta que la muchacha se sintiera bien... diantres!!! la muchacha!!!  
  
Se marchó a su casa, donde una hermosa durmiente era lo único nuevo. Sonrió aún recordando cómo la había encontrado. Unos forajidos intentaban quitarle algo, que ella insistía era suyo con tanto ahinco!!!. 'Estúpidos humanos' había pensado Hiro en su momento, pero cuando vio que las cosas ya se iban para mayores, decidió interceder. La joven estaba tan asustada, que no halló mejor forma de agradecimiento, que desmayarse -... así no mas.. plop U. Y Hiro... pues no tuvo más remedio que alzarla y llevársela a casa (aún cuando eso estuviese estrictamente prohibido).  
  
'De donde eres hermosa damicela?' pensaba. 'Que tierras lejanas dieron como fruto tanta belleza? tus ropajes sencillamente, no pertenecen a estos lares, y ciertamente, no te asustaste ante mi aspecto...' Se sentía sumamente emocionado... confundido. Tanto, que tomó su flauta. Una suave y cálida melodia naciendo de ella, inundando la habitación.  
  
Shuichi la escuchó, y sintió ganas locas de cantar, pero no quería ahí... nadie en su aldea, excepto su padre (y por supuesto hiro) podían saber que él era el elegido de la mañana... eso le implicaría muchos problemas... y más si los elfos negro se enterasen. Así que corrió (bueno bueno... era ya más una necesidad U) con el fin de encontrarse con Hiro. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta  
  
"Hiro Hiro Hiro... que hermosa tonada... Hiro nunca la había escuchado pero.... mmm???" -no pudo seguir, ya que una mano tapaba su boca, casi negándole el oxígeno tan necesario.  
  
"Shhh... vas a despertarla ¬¬U"  
  
"Hiro... Hiro... oh... HIRO... ES UNA HUMANA!!!"  
  
"Si no me dirías, créeme que no me hubiera enterado ¬¬"  
  
"Oi... ya Hiro... pero no me mires así XD... que no es mi culpa verte con alguien as"  
  
Ambos estaban tan ocupados, que no notaron cuando la joven abría sus ojos, y ahora miraba, algo animada la riña entre amigos. Le hubiese gustado seguir ahí, risueña, pero necesitaba encontrarle, y tiempo no era precisamente lo que le sobraba.  
  
"Disculpen"  
  
"Yo me la encontré en el bosque... no era tan malvado como para dejarla ahí tirada" -argumentaba el pelirrojo  
  
"Ohh... si como no XD"  
  
"Ahhh... no me crees??"  
  
"Eh... hola?"  
  
"Jo pero miren nada mas" -Shu toca algo fuerte el vientre de su amigo que da muestras de dolor - "Lo sabía, lo sabía, participaste en una riña... y por lo que puedo imaginarme... con humanos!!!"  
  
"Ustedes entienden mi idioma???"  
  
"NO... eso no es cierto... yo iba muy felíz camino a Soir, cuando se me presentaron a robarme"  
  
"Y eso fue justo antes o después de que encontraras a la princesa"  
  
"Cómo voy a saberlo... si por eso peleé... no"  
  
"JAJAJA.. caíste caíste" -danzando por todo el resinto - "Tu solito lo dijiste, peleaste por proteger a la doncella en apuros!!!"  
  
"Ehh... pero... puedo explicarlo!!! juraba que era elfa!!!"  
  
"sii claro como nooooo" -sin dejar de danzar -"Y que te hizo pensarlo"  
  
"Que tenía otro aroma ¬¬"  
  
"BUENO... ME VAN A PONER CUIDADO O QUE!!!"  
  
Ambos muchachos voltearon sorprendidos, buscando al dueño de tan sorprendente voz, encontrándose con la damisela en apuros XD, algo apenada  
  
"Yo... lo siento... es solo que... ustedes se veían tan... en sus cosas... y yo..."  
  
"Oi... yo.. no... quiero decir..." -Shuichi miraba impresionado a su amigo. Hiro era demasiado pensante, demasiado sabio como para tartamudear. Alguna vez lo acompañó a negociar con bestias, y ni un centímetro de él se veía tenso. Ahora, que era lo que pasaba???  
  
"Mucho gusto, Shuichi... siento haberte despertado de esta forma XD" -se apresuró a decir, dándole tiempo a su amigo para ver si lograba recuperarse.  
  
"Oh... igualmente Shuichi... y a quién le debo agradecer que me halla salvado de esos malandrines???" -El pequeño elfo giró sobre sus pies con la mirada algo cómica. Ja... lo había atrapado. Hiro, que tantas veces le había peleado para que no se involucrara con humanos y sus luchas, ahora salvaba a doncellas en apuros. Pero no era el momento de molestarlo, ya que ahora el elfo más grande se encontraba en serios apuros y al parecer, había olvidado la importancia de respirar U  
  
"Es mi amigo. Hiroshi, pero para los amigos, Hiro no mas"  
  
"Oh... mucho gusto Hiroshi... o puedo decirte ya Hiro? Me impresionó la forma tan varonil con que luchaste por mi causa. Estoy conmovida" - dio su mano para estrecharla, pero el pelirrojo había quedado estático, tartamudeando como no - "Le ocurre algo a tu amigo???"  
  
"Está sumido en un shock... ya se le pasará... me recuerdas como te llamas???" -con mirada algo curiosa sobre sus ropajes. Dónde le pareció haberlos visto???  
  
"Oh... que cosas. Soy Ayaka, princesa de los reinos Polares"  
  
"Reinos polares???" -por fin Hiro lograba vencer el trance inicial, y al parecer, se unía a la conversación  
  
"Si, así es, los reinos polares. mmm... Como decirlo. Queda hacia el norte, antes de pasar por.."  
  
"La gran puerta" -terminó de completar el flautista   
  
"Si... así es, eres muy letrado entonces...U"  
  
"Se hace lo que se puede" -se apuró a decir el pequeño, al ver la mirada turbia de Hiro, que ahora, salía de su casa  
  
"Dije algo malo?"  
  
"Nahh... el siempre es así... haciéndose el importante, ya sabes, todo misterioso... como cualquier sabio"  
  
"No puedo creerlo... Hiro, es el sabio de la aldea???"  
  
"Aun no. Pero muy pronto será nombrado así. A lo mejor está algo nervioso, tu no te preocupes..." -fue entonces cuando notó cómo Ayaka le miraba curiosamente, en realidad, de la misma forma que Shuichi le había visto antes.   
  
"Pero... que orejas tan grandes tienes!!!"  
  
"Es para oirte mejor???"  
  
"Jajajajaj XD... eres muy gracioso Shuichi XD"  
  
"Jajajaja... no... para nada. Pero, no te sientes asustada?, es decir, soy diferente a ti"  
  
"Si, eso puedo verlo... lo que no comprendo, es la parte de por qué he de sentirme asustada"  
  
"mmm..." -Shuichi intentó usar su poder, y leer que ocultaban las orbes ocres, pero extrañamente, no pudo hacer nada "acaso, no eres humana??"  
  
"JO, la pregunta. Por supuesto que soy humana, tan humana como tu XD..."  
  
"Si... puede ser... jejejeje U" -Definitivamente, no sabía que era elfo, y mucho menos, la rivalidad que hay entre ellos y los humanos. Era igual que Yuki en ese sentido. No le dio ni la mas mínima importancia al saberlo, sólo que esta muchacha desde el principio se veía muy animosa y afable... justo como él. Por un momento, le dio la sensación de, por alguna razon, eran iguales.  
  
Pero volviendo a reinos lejanos, donde el grito de cierto mercenario aún retumbaban las paredes de cierto palacio, encontramos a un Tohma muy preocupado en puertas del resinto de Yuki y tocando desesperadamente la puerta para ver que pasaba. Por un momento, pensó que nuevamente los elfos tomaban su palacio, e imágenes cruentas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza. NO... no podía ser eso, pero cuando abrió y el brillo de su vela hizo mostrar una sombra con orejas prominentes, su palidez se notó. Yuki seguía allí, tenso, con una espada en su mano, repitiendo constantemente "quien eres tu" , y por qué se encontraba en sus aposentos. Al ver que Tohma entraba, en un acto más que de raciocinio propio, de miedo, se le acercó. Tohma sonrió ante esto, definitivamente Eiri seguía siendo un niño, que confiaba plenamente en él. Acercó la vela a la sombra que ahora se encontraba algo asustada, simulando un conejo que tenía miedo de morir, y cuando la luz pudo mostrar su dueño, suspiró aliviado al mismo tiempo que sorprendido... "Ryuchi!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------XD-----------------------------------------------  
  
Shu le había mostrado casi toda la aldea a la joven de trajes largos y blancos. Como Ayaka usaba un correte que cubría casi toda su cabeza, y se comportaba con total naturalidad y buenos modales, todos llegaron a pensar que se trataba de algun elfo de tierras lejanas que les hacía visita. Muchos incluso ofrecieron hospedaje, cosa que la joven rehusó lo mejor que pudo porque no quería desairar a nadie. Y es que le fascinaba ese reino. Tan colorido, tan lleno de aromas, olores y sabores, todos tan exquisitos, tan exhuberantes, no como su reino, todo blanco... siempre blanco.  
  
"Bueno... y aquí termina el recorrido... aún no me has dicho, por qué has venido desde tan lejos" -preguntaba animosamente el pelirrosa  
  
"Pues verás... mi prometido está perdido... y lo ando buscando"  
  
"Tu.. .prometido!!! eso quiere decir, que te vas a casar??!!"  
  
"Pues si... así es" -una sonrisa inundando el rostro de la doncella, al mismo tiempo que un tenue rubor coloreaba sus mejillas -"Pero si eso es genial!!!! y... como que vino aquí? porque estás segura? nadie ha pasado por la gran puerta sin que yo lo sepa, y créeme, yo me la paso por ahí cerca porque"  
  
"Jajajaj... si... jajaja... respira. Pues verás. Yo tampoco estoy muy segura. Sólo sigo rumores. Estaba siguiendo su esencia, pero de pronto, se perdió, y ahora la extraviada, soy yo U. Pero ahora veo el motivo. Este lugar está lleno de tantas fragancias, que ya raro no se me hace "  
  
"Ah... ahhhhh..." -definitivamente, esa humana no era como todas las demás. Seguir escencias? y eso que no pudo leer su cabeza!!! aparte de ese sentimiento de que la conocía, o al menos que compartía algo, no lo soltaba para nada. No le disgustaba, al contrario. Sentía que podían ser muy buenos amigos. Fue en ese momento que a lo lejos, vio una figura aproximarse a gran velocidad  
  
"Oi... pero si es Hiro... HIROOOOOOOOOoooooooo... aquí!!!!!!!!"-gritaba el pelirrosa con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que Ayaka comenzó a imitar sus movimientos  
  
"Shuichi!!! al fin te encuentro" -tomó algunos momentos, respiró profundamente para luego caer de rodillas -"Hiro... te, te sientes bien?" "Shuichi... ten mas respeto. Te encuentras al lado de la princesa Ayaka, sucesora del reino Polar del norte, damicela de la luz" -el rostro de Ayaka se ensombreció algo y miró a Shuichi quien le miraba algo sorprendido "Tu... a las esencias que representas... a ellas les canto?" Ayaka intentó por todos los medios para que no se arrodillara ante ella, pero fue tarde. Shuichi ya estaba postrado ante sus pies, lo cual la hacía sentir tan extraña. Por unos instantes, pensó haber encontrado un amigo en el pequeño, pero sabía que ahora, que su título era conocido, las cosas no iban a ser igual que antes. Así que sonrió, ocultando en cierto modo su tristeza. Porque si su título había viajado desde tan lejos, eso significaba que no faltaría nada antes de que la viniesen a buscar y la llevasen de vuelta a su hogar, y todo lo que hizo y sacrificó por dar con el paradero de su amado prometido, sería en vano.  
  
--------------------------------------- .. -----------------------------------------  
  
Ahora Yuki escuchaba atentamente lo que el rey sonriente (bueno, ahora estaba mas bien serio XD) le decía. Al parecer, Ryuchi pertenecía a una tribu de elfos, a una de las familias más poderosas, las Shindo (donde lo había escuchado antes :P...) y que era su mejor amigo. Antes de que Eiri pudiese preguntar, Tohma le había resuelto lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "Si Eiri. Ryuchi es mi amigo, mucho antes de la estúpida guerra que dejó enemistada a nuestras razas. Él estuvo a mi lado cuando pasaba la crisis, y por ende su familia lo alejó de su lado, le quitó su derecho al trono y lo que más me pesa, es que ha perdido la mitad de su alma". Yuki le miró sin comprender. Como la mitad de su alma??? "No habla... no ríe... y yo... yo estoy tan cansado de insistir... por mi culpa, Ryuchi se encuentra así, como un ser perdido, encerrado en un bosque que creé sólo para él... ya sabes, para que se sintiera en casa... y ni aún así, logro que me recuerde" -El rostro de Tohma mostraba tristeza, pero sus palabras seguían siendo firmes, distantes... pero seguras. "No pierdo la esperanza en que llegue el día en el que mi amigo vuelva a cantar. Llene estos oscuras y gruesas paredes con su melodiosa voz... que la alegría verdadera, llegue a mi reino!!! y haré lo que sea... para que esto suceda"  
  
Eiri no dudaba de Tohma. Cualquier cosa que se proponía, cosa que lograba. Recordando tiempos lejanos, cuando cantaba alegremente, entreteniendo a su corte, diciendo que algún día, él sería un rey. Todos soltaron la risa, pero de alguna manera, el joven príncipe supo que hablaba muy en serio.  
  
Por otra forma, no dejaba de intrigarle el joven que entró a sus aposentos. Verle, le hacía recordar de alguna forma a su belleza salvaje. Ese sueño, le dejó emocionado. Necesitaba verle. Quería que lo embriagara a punta de aroma (y por qué no decirlo, de su charla) alegría y entusiasmo. Eran ajenas para él todas estas emociones, hasta que a el destino, le dio por darle un tinte rosa a su vida... y que bien le caía. Si se podría decir que su sentido del humor estaba cambiando. Porque sabía que su suerte podía comenzar a cambiar. Muy dentro de si, lo creía. La maldición pudo haber terminado, su búsqueda concluído... su alma descansado...  
  
Más que equivocado estaba... porque ya saben... es en la calma, cuando llega la tormenta...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Jejejjee... hola que maisillo??? Bien hika hikarona... elo ahí... para ti solita... solita solita  
  
Este capitulo te lo dedico XD... Y si, se me iba pasando como el tiempecillo ne? Muchas gracias a todas las que me han animado... espero lo sigan haciendo, porque ya saben XD... esto lo lograron de tanto aprete qeu aprete... XD  
  
JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... 


	13. Capítulo 13:Blanco

**CAPITULO 13: BLANCO**

Nunca, nunca se imaginó que todo terminaría así. Podía sentir el filo de las lanzas en su yugular. El miedo le había imposibilitado emitir alguna palabra por más que mantenía sus labios abiertos. Y sobre todo, la insistente pregunta:

"Quién eres tu?"

"A qué has venido?"

Ah de ser un espía.

No… no… todo menos eso. Él… él solo quería venir porque… porque extrañaba mucho a Yuki. Porque, aunque se habían prometido ver al día siguiente, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle. Y aunque temía la respuesta, era mejor si la escuchaba de sus labios que seguir martirizándose por cosas que aún no han pasado.

"Llévenselo a los calabozos. Luego veremos que hacer con él" resolvió el rubio de largos cabellos recogidos en cola de caballo. "Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparnos de un elfo mudo.

Shuichi sólo podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos y la desesperación carcomiendo su alma. Cuando al fin pudo moverse, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frío. El sonido de una gota cayendo y haciendo contacto con el suelo. Este fétido olor a muerto le estaba enloqueciendo. Tomó sus manos y se las llevó a sus oídos, todo con tal de dejar de escuchar los lamentos y gritos de dolor que podía escuchar. Temblaba y no podía evitarlo. Se encogió a si mismo intentando dormir… intentando liberarse de aquella pesadilla. Y sin decir más cerró los ojos musitando aquel nombre que le daba fuerzas: Yuki…

Pronto comenzó a soñar… no, a recordar. Sucesos que habían pasado ese mismo día. La había visto sola. Los elfos improvisaron una especie de trono a para que se sintiera en casa. Después de todo, y gracias a su raza, el mundo de los elfos era lleno de luz y colorido. Algo que la gente de Polaris no podían tener. Ellos eran la luz propia, lo blanco, lo puro… la unión de todos los colores, la perfección total. Se dice que alguna vez un polaris huyó, y cruzó la gran puerta. Se enamoró de una humana, y de allí, nacieron los elfos: tan delicados y hermosos como los polaris, pero defectuosos y cariñosos como los humanos. Es por ello que los polaris adoraban tanto a los elfos: les recordaba que alguna vez, ellos fueron así. Para sentirles, y darles sus dones, para seguir llenando su mundo de colores, olores y sensaciones, ellos debían elegir a aquel con la voz más hermosa, la más melodiosa, la que pudiera seguir manteniendo dormido a Ragnarok (porque quién lo creyera… de que existe, existe xP), para que cantara cada mañana y así, la gente de Polaris, pudiese soñar con lugares coloridos llenos de sol, de alegría y de risas. Esa era la importancia de la voz de la mañana. Un ser único, capaz de conmover hasta las almas más perfectas. Misteriosamente, la primera voz se perdió en el olvido, pero de la nada, una voz comenzó a brillar más y más fuerte en sus corazones, y por unanimidad, el elfo de cabellos rosas fue elegido.

Ayaka soñaba con conocer al dueño de tan amable, gentil y potente voz. Cuánto se sorprendió ante el conocimiento de que su dueño era un pequeño. Un pequeño y adorable elfo, que le había ofrecido su amistad… por lo menos hasta que conoció su rango. Y entonces, entre tanto blanco aburrido, una cabecita rosa se asomaba. Sonrió complacida cuando orbes violetas chocaron contra sus ojos marrones. Si… definitivamente adorable. De no haberse escapado, nunca le hubiera conocido. Ahora, se sentía tan embargada de tantos colores, que no sabía si pudiese soportar el blanco en su vida nuevamente.

"Prin… princesa… yo.. este" –había dicho temeroso cuando se sintió encontrado.

"Cuando me conociste me decías Ayaka… nunca te he corregido, o si?"

"No… pero… princesa" – vio como salía de su trono, sólo para sacarlo completamente de su escondite y abrazarle. – "Al fin te conozco… tu voz, me ha cautivado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora que te conozco, siento que mi felicidad es completa" – Shuichi, por supuesto, no sabía que decir, o hacer, o… lo que fuera. – "por eso, y aunque te parezca difícil, te pido seas mi amigo… nada más que eso." Shu sólo correspondió el abrazo para luego separarse de ella y darle un beso en la mejilla. Ahora era Ayaka la sorprendida. "Esta bien… si quieres que te trate como una amiga, una amiga serás" y sin más ni más la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la montaña donde cantaba todas las mañanas. Ahora, al menos sabía a quién le cantaba, y veía que eran personas de carne y hueso, como Hiro, como él, y se sintió muy feliz.

En poco tiempo, habían logrado una amistad que parecía de toda la vida. Pronto, ambos hablaban de sus amigas, de lo cansón que es ser hij del jefe de la aldea/reino, pero de lo gratificante de sus trabajos.

"Y dime prin… err… es decir, Ayaka… cómo conociste a tu prometido?" – La joven de trajes blancos y cabellos marrones sintió como su rostro quemaba. Bajó la mirada – "en… realidad, nunca lo he conocido… por lo menos, no personalmente.

"Eh?" – el pelirrosa no podía entenderlo. Cómo alguien podía estar tan locamente enamorada de alguien que no conoce siquiera?

"Es un príncipe del reino del norte… sabes? Y como es costumbre en la parte arriba del mundo, desde antes de nacer, los imperios hacen acuerdos para… bueno… digamos que la parte de arriba es muy complicada" sonrió.

"Y entonces, cómo es que sigues su esencia?" –insistía el elfo.

"Eso es más fácil aún. Verás, todo ser viviente, cuando nace, tiene mmmm como algo distintivo… algo que te da un lugar en la naturaleza. Nosotros lo vemos claramente y nos fascina. La esencia de mi prometido, es amable y gentil… es romántica a morir y me deleita cada vez que me cobijaba en ella" Ayaka cerró sus ojos complacida, como rememorando el sentimiento de sentirse amada. "Pero algo pasó… algo que no supe, y poco a poco, esa esencia comenzó a volverse agria, cruel y despiadada… aunque en el fondo, podía sentir esa llama de la cual me enamoré"

Shuichi la miraba anonadado. Era, como si estuviera describiendo a Yuki, en apariencia, un témpano de hielo, alguien, que no parecía importarle nada… pero en el fondo, podías derretirse con la claridad y pureza de sus sentimientos.

"Cómo se llama? A lo mejor, he escuchado su nombre, o alguien de mi aldea y podremos ayudarte a agilizar la búsqueda."

"Oh… eso sería, muy bueno de tu parte . Pues verás… su apellido era Uesugui… pero no recuerdo su nombre… lo siento…" confesó la princesa apenada.

"No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi. Yuki está horita con los humanos, humanos muy poderosos, y a lo mejor, él tenga alguna razón al respecto. Pero, solo su apellido no me sirve… tienes algo más que me ayude a encontrarle?"

"Mmmm bueno… no quería separarme de esto… pero ya que no hay remedio.." la joven empezó a buscar algo en su cuello. Era una cadena con una esfera de color dorado. No supo por qué, pero de nuevo Yuki inundaba sus pensamientos. La gema comenzó a brillar y una imagen conocida para él le dejó helado. "Este es el último recuerdo que me envió su reino. Es un guapo caballero, no te parece? Shuichi?" pero el pelirrosa no podía musitar palabra alguna. Hacía sobreesfuerzos para no llorar. Es que… no era posible… ahí estaba, con trajes algo raros, y al parecer muy pomposos, pero era Yuki. Con su mirada cansada y dura, pero era él… no… no podía ser él! Su Yuki, era un guerrero, ese tipo, era un príncipe. Unas urgencias por verle se apoderaron completamente de su corazón que cada vez se sentía más y más pequeño. Sabía las reglas. No podía acercarse al mundo humano, y mucho menos, ingresar a propiedad de reyes humanos! Pero… esto era cuestión de vida o muerte. Su Yuki… nunca le dijo su apellido, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado… maldición! . Uuuuu. Intentó escabullirse, pero algo pasaba en el palacio, y tuvo tan mala fortuna, de tropezarse con aquél que llamaban Karl, y ahora, se encontraba allí, sólo… triste y abandonado. Esperando a que la dama fortuna le sonriera y le sacara de tan cruenta situación.

Abrió los ojos mirando al cielo. La luna estaba en la parte más alta. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, pudiese salir de ahí, antes de que amaneciera o si no… no quería… no debía pensar en qué terminaría todo esto. Se sentó nuevamente, pero ahora estaba tan asustado, que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas saliesen incontablemente sobre su rostro. Gemía y gemía, y con ese dolor creciendo en su pecho. Qué harían con él? Acaso, fue así como desapareció su hermano? Tantas preguntas en su cabeza, todas sin respuesta… momento, unos pasos acercándose. Intentó cobijarse en la sombra, sólo para pasar inadvertido. "Entonces, dices que es un elfo?" "Así es. Lo encontramos cuando intentaba ingresar por la parte alta del castillo." "Pero mira que es un estúpido, intentar ingresar a esta fortaleza… K-san" "por favor, no me llames así. Es Karl, Karl." "No te preocupes, nosotros le sacaremos todo lo que oculte". "Lo dejo en sus manos". Shuichi no podía evitar temblar, aquellas voces, hablaban sobre él? Sólo podía ver las ásperas paredes de ladrillo que alcanzaban a iluminar las lámparas, cuando escuchó nuevamente que los pasos se dirigían hacia su celda. Las lámparas iluminaron su espantado rostro, y de nueva cuenta, lo tomaron a la fuerza. Ahora, sólo escuchaba risas, y un idioma que no conocía… no podía ser… eso sonaba a… lenguaje de elfos negros?

"Mmmm… que tenemos aquí?" – ahora si podía entender… al parecer le hablaban a él. Uno de los guardias, tomó su rostro, mientras sonreía "un elfo blanco… y uno de los mejores sin duda alguna."

"Oye, Aizawa… yo lo conozco. Es el hijo del jefe del clan"

"Ya se me hacía conocido… él fue… fue quien te quitó tu derecho Aizawa!"

"Oh… en serio? Así que tú eres el famoso… Shindo Shuichi? Vaya… que noche si que me ha traído muchas sorpresas… por un lado, podré convertirme en el caballero más poderoso del mundo, y por otro lado, seré la voz de la mañana.

"Yuki… qué vas a hacerle a Yuki!"

"Oh… lo conoces? Interesante… muy interesante. Con razón cayó tan fácil en mi trampa… pero no te preocupes, que a él no le irá mejor… de lo que a ti te irá"

De nueva cuenta, los tres muchachos comenzaron a sonreír maliciosamente, mientras Shu no podía evitar seguir temblando mientras trataba escapar de esas personas. Veía claramente que lo llevaban al cuarto de castigos. Había escuchado cosas aterradoras de aquel lugar… ahora, él mismo lo comprobaría en carne propia.

-------------------------------------------------------- . UU -----------------------------------------------------------

Yuki seguía cabalgando, golpeando casi con crueldad al caballo con tal de conseguir mayor velocidad. "Shu… por favor, resiste, ya voy… resiste…" Esa misma mañana, una extraña carta estaba a un lado de la puerta de su alcoba. Normalmente, nunca las leería, pero su instinto… o quizás algo más? Le hizo agacharse a recogerla. No había firma, pero su mensaje era desconcertante: "_Ragnarok la tiene encerrada, y está a punto de matarla! Por favor… AYUDALA!"_ Ragnarok… Ragnarok… momento… esa bestia… no era la misma que habitaba el bosque del silencio? Ella… acaso, era Shuichi! No… esto no es posible… NO!

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, había tomado el primer caballo del establo. Tohma apenas cruzó su camino, pero no alcanzó a saludar ni nada. Algo estaba mal… muy mal. Yuki no es de esas personas que actúa intempestivamente, y definitivamente, algo extraño estaba pasando. No quiso decirle nada a Mika. Con esto del embarazo, cualquier cosa podría afectarla gravemente, pero sabía que hacer… y lo haría, porque debía proteger a Yuki… porque por su culpa… Yuki había tenido que sufrir tanto.

Ya era pasado el medio día, cuando el príncipe llegó a la entrada del bosque del silencio… nada… tan oscuro y misterioso como siempre… entonces, escuchó el aullido de una bestia… o un demonio? No podía estar seguro. Sacó su espada y sujetó con fuerza el amuleto que le regaló su amado elfo mientras ingresaba al lugar. Porque nadie podía tocarle un cabello a su belleza salvaje… nadie…

XX

Las frías cadenas lastimaban sus muñecas. Sus pies incapaces de tocar el suelo, hacían lo imposible por buscar algo en que apoyarse. El aire hacía falta en sus pulmones mientras los tres reían copiosamente mientras decidían algo que no estaba muy seguro. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Aquellos miserables se dieron en la tarea de lastimar cada pedazo de su piel, que ahora empezaba a lucir amoratada. Podía sentir un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus labios pero no importaba… sino salir de ahí lo antes posible, salvar a Yuki de cualquier trampa que ese estúpido le hubiese tendido y cantar, antes de que amaneciera.

"Qué te preocupa… no poder salir a cantar?" – decía mofándose aizawa, mientras sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el pecho del joven elfo. Shuichi sólo cerraba los ojos mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado. Repulsión, era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento. "Oww… al niño no le gusta como lo toco? Entonces, no conoces nada aún pequeño… es más, te voy a contar un secretito… nosotros, los elfos negros, somos conocidos porque hacemos el mejor sexo en el mundo" Shuichi quedó pálido, mientras los otros dos elfos estallaron en risas detrás de su compañero. "Además, hay algo que tu tienes… y que me pertenece…" shuichi le miró sin entender. "No es obvio? Ese título, era mío… me pertenecía! Y tú, tú con tu estúpida voz, me lo quitaste.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos ante el dolor de un inminente golpe en su estómago.

"Yo… yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan elegido… y a ti no" – Aizawa, quien en esos momentos se regresaba hacia sus compinches volteaba sus pasos hacia él. "Ah… tenemos agalla después de todo. Sabes? Este es el momento, y apuesto lo que quieras, a que no sabes la importancia de ser la voz del mañana" Shuichi quedó mudo ante esas declaraciones. Era cierto. Una mañana se despertó con una marca en su espalda, y su padre orgulloso, le felicitó por ser el nuevo elegido, y le incentivó a seguir cantando. Nunca entendió realmente, quizás, si se mantenía un poco callado, aprendería algo de historia xP.

"La voz de la mañana, simplemente es aquella capaz de traer el sol… de asustar a la noche, y de mantener dormida a la bestia… si sabias?" Shuichi le miraba sin comprender. "Duré 10 años… 10 años de mi vida aprendiendo a ser el mejor de la voz de la mañana. Ryuichi era excepcional, no puedo negarlo, pero sabía que podía hacerlo mejor… entonces, la oportunidad adorada llegó a mí… Desapareció misteriosamente, y no sólo él… su esencia misma, lo que obligó a los elementales a buscar otra voz… pero no… tuvieron que elegirte a ti… a TI!" Shuichi decidió que estaba cansado de recibir tantas quejas, además, el miedo lo estaba carcomiendo.

"Dijiste… dijiste que hoy matarías a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Dijiste, que serías considerado el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos… que piensas hacerle a Yuki?" dijo por fin.

"Entonces, si era cierto… le conoces" – Shuichi mordió su labio. Cero y van dos. Por qué debía ser tan bocón. "Bueno… es lo menos que puedo hacer… después de todo, no vas a quedar vivo… después de esta noche. Conoces al Grifo?" Shuichi volvió a palidecer (si es que más se puede) "Bien… le mandé a pelear contra él… eso es todo"

"Eso… eso es imposible! El grifo ya no existe, los humanos lo destruyeron hace tiempo!"

"Oh, pero si hasta en eso te equivocas, mi querido elfito" –decía mientras acariciaba sus orejas – "Ellos nunca destruyen nada completamente… siempre piensan en un futuro, y como volver en problema… una oportunidad. Ni corto ni perezoso, aquél humilde trovador, que le venció, lo encarceló por mucho tiempo, y otro dato histórico… con esa misma bestia, fue el que venció y mató a casi todos los elfos de la región."

"No… no puede ser… entonces, el joven trovador y el Rey Tohma"

"Exacto… son la misma persona…" Shu no pudo seguir hablando. Aquel dulce joven, amigo de su hermano, quien le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo en su aldea, quien le había dado las primera lecciones de canto y a tocar instrumentos… era el malvado y despiadado Tohma? No… eso es… imposible… aunque también fuese cierto, que tan pronto como el trovador desapareció, su hermano también. Cuando levantó su cabeza, había perdido de vista a Aizawa y a su séquito de burlones. Por un momento, pudo respirar un poco… pero sólo por un poco… porque de nueva cuenta, volvería a escuchar esas socarronas sonrisas… y ahora, le erizaban la piel.

. UUuu

Ryuichi seguía mirando la pequeña e improvisada fuente. Miraba hacia todos lados… que raro… Tohma no llegaba como era de costumbre. Quería decirle, que hoy extrañamente, se sentía muy feliz. Es más, sus recuerdos, aunque aún borrosos, los estaba teniendo. Claro, un paso a la vez, le había dicho su amigo… un paso a la vez, pero realmente, extrañaba su visita nocturna. No obstante, algo llamó su atención. Una sombra… al principio, había jurado pequeña… pero de la nada, tomaba forma de hombre… llevó las manos hacia sus ojos, intentando ver mejor. Acaso, habría sido su imaginación? Cuando los abrió nuevamente, la sombra había desaparecido. Pero hoy se sentía extraño. Hoy, como aquel día que vino ese extraño guerrero, quiso salir de la seguridad del bosquecito, e internarse de nueva cuenta en ese castillo. Sus ojos abiertos, a la expectativa de cualquier cosa, cuando de repente, otra vez la misma sombra. Se dio a la tarea de perseguirla. Todo esto era emocionante para él. Casi como en los viejos tiempos. Viejos tiempos? Si… quien sabe. A lo mejor, pronto podría recordarlos todos.

La sombra pasó por el lugar donde guardan las armas, y Ryuichi, tomó una espada… que le había visto a usar a ese caballero que se la pasaba siempre con Tohma. Aunque en la vida había portado una (bueno, quien sabe si antes de perder la memoria, si, pero su cuerpo no recordaba como tomarla), siempre le había visto entrenando, así que la tomó como mejor pudo. Ahora se encontraban en las mazmorras. Unos gritos helaron su corazón. Pedían compasión, pedían que se detuviera. Los reos gritaban basta. Finalmente, un grito desgarrador. Esa voz… esa voz… tomó su sien con fuerza. Esa voz. Hubiese jurado que la recordaba. Pero de donde… de dónde. Ahora, había perdido de nueva cuenta a la sombra, pero los gritos pedían ayuda! Así que comenzó, con paso firme pero despacio a ver de dónde emanaba aquella voz. Y lo que vio, no le gustó.

Un muchacho, atado de unas cadenas, era cruelmente lastimado entre tres muchachos, que reían cada vez más y más alto, ante dignidad que mostraba el pequeño. Al parecer, querían hacerle gritar, y ese grito los llenaba de júbilo. Vio con horror, que alguien insertaba un palo en la entrada del pelirrosa, mientras otro le quemaba con cera de vela. Otro simplemente mordía los pezones ya rosados de tanto maltrato. Eso… eso era inconcebible… eso, inhumano… su cuerpo, su sangre… todo hervía… y cuando uno de los tres, el que poseía cabello negro comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, supo que lo siguiente no sería mejor. Es más, ahora copiosas lágrimas salían de ese pobre rostro, que casi caía en la inconciencia. Estaba a punto de arremeter, cuando la sombra apareció, y comenzó a golpear a todos los que lastimaban a esa pobre criatura con una velocidad sorprendente. Ahora, eran otros los que pedían e imploraban piedad… ahora eran otros los que temblaban y buscaban defenderse, pero el guerrero compartía su misma ira, y ellos, ellos pagarían por haber tocado a alguien tan importante.

"Tu… no es posible que estés vivo! Te envié al mismo bosque del silencio" – gritaba Aizawa, mientras la ira del peleador iba en aumento, y de una patada, le callaba.

Un gemido le hizo distraerse, así que saltó y soltó al pelirrosa, quien sólo tenía fuerzas para emitir pequeños quejidos.

"Yu… Yuki…" Yuki? Ese, ese nombre, lo recordaba… si… el hombre que gritó… Tohma lo llamó por el mismo nombre. Vio como aquel guerrero soltaba su capa y enrollaba con sumo cuidado el cuerpo lastimado mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos. Pero, ese hombre, era bastante diferente al que veía ante sus ojos. Quizás, era otro.

"Yu… yuki, yo, tenía mucho miedo… ellos dijeron… que caerías en una trampa."

"Shhh… Shuichi… tranquilo… yo estoy bien… yo… estoy contigo." Iba a salir precisamente corriendo, cuando encontró con horror, que uno de los tipos se encontraba en pie, portando una espada dispuesto a lastimarlo. Con Shuichi en brazos, era imposible maniobrar. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese preciso momento. Girar sobre sus pies y proteger con su cuerpo la vida del elfo… y pasó uno… dos… tres segundos… ya un minuto? Y el golpe no llegaba. Finalmente abrió los ojos, cuando a su lado, cayó inconciente el cuerpo del soldado. Se levantó y encaró a la persona que había dado de baja a ese bastardo, y se encontró con alguien que en la vida había jurado volverse a encontrar.

"Tu… vienes conmigo" – apenas atinó a decirle a Ryuichi, quien sin entender muy bien, sólo atinó a soltar la espada (que aún tenía el mango) mientras asentía con la cabeza y corría detrás de él. Shuichi estaba muy mal, realmente mal. Pero si llegaba al tiempo, el anciano de la aldea podría curarle, y con suerte, Shuichi podría cantar para la mañana… sólo esperaba que ese dolor que le infligieron los malditos, no fuera suficiente como para destruir su armoniosa voz. Estaban a punto de alcanzar el puente para salir del castillo. Ya faltaba poco, muy poco para conseguir el caballo y salir de ahí ir a la aldea de los elfos. Pero entonces, Ryuichi se quedó quieto. El guerrero, al sentir que ya no le seguían se volteó, con tan mala fortuna que al voltearse, se tropezó con alguien. Por lo bajo, lanzó mil y una injurias, ya que al perder el equilibrio, había soltado sin querer a su gran tesoro, y ahora estaba a pies de quienes se había acabo de tropezar.

"Tohma". Fue lo único que salieron de los labios del elfo de cabellos ocres y mirada violeta. El joven de cabellos negros se volteó, viendo que efectivamente se había tropezado con el rey llevando a rastras a un sujeto, que llevaba sus ropas rasgadas y de muy mal aspecto. Quedó frío al verlo.

"Qué… qué clase de brujería es esta… Yuki? Pero.. si Yuki" Decía titubeando Tohma, muy confundido al notar que aquella persona que se encontraba delante de ellos, era la copia al carbón de aquél que estaba sujetando. De cabellos negros y mirada oscura, sostenía a un pequeño elfo, y al parecer, estaba raptando a su mejor amigo!. "GUARDIAS! ARRESTEN A ESTOS CRIMINALES!" vociferó lo mejor que pudo, suficiente para que Shuichi despertara. Sus ojos cansados, vieron claramente a su amor, y aunque su cuerpo aullara en dolor, pudo arrodillarse y tomar cariñosamente el rostro de su amado. "Yuki… yuki… estás bien?" Tohma vio insólito la siguiente escena. Después de lo que Yuki tuvo que pasar, y aunque juraba, debían pasar varias noches antes de que el rubio recuperara conciencia, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su amante, soltándose del agarre de Tohma, acogió entre sus brazos al pelirrosa mientras no se cansaba de susurrar su nombre y agradecer a todos los dioses por haber protegido al amor de su vida.

Estaban suficientemente confundidos como para decir nada. Pero Tohma era alguien frío y calculador. La escena era ciertamente interesante. Y ambos, no podían esperar por atención médica. En horabuena, los soldados comandados por Karl hacían su aparición. Llévenlos adentro, que los atiendan los mejores doctores. Y pase lo que pase, que no les separen.

Un 'Si señor' unánime se escuchó, mientras se las ingeniaban en llevar adentro a los heridos sin separarlos xP. Cuando la misteriosa copia al carbón planeaba huir, Tohma ni corto ni perezoso sujetó su brazo. Recuperando su siempre sonrisa y compostura, y al ver el carácter tan mejorado de su amigo, dijo: "Tu vienes conmigo… apuesto que tienes muchas cosas interesantes que contar…"

… continuará xP


	14. Agradecimientos Parte 1 xP

UYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyy… por fin xD! Ha sido siempre mucho tiempito ne? Pero llego con nuevas y renovadas energías, dispuesta a resarcir mi error xP. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero sigan apoyándome, pues fueron sus reviews los que justamente me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo. Así pues, dedico esta sección a responder todas aquellas inquietudes y apoyo que me dan v, en serio, mi ser feliz xDD!

alexia roussva: Jajaja, espero muy pronto hacerlas… claro que soy muy novata aún en esto… sólo espero no se convierta en una lemon…ada xDD!

Blue-Azul-Acero : lo que yo espero, es terminar xDDD hahahaha. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tus ánimos!

arashi weiB kreuz yaoi: Muchas gracias amiga mía. Ehh no creas que se me olvida . Uuuu sigo esperando con ansias el siguiente cap que hiciste de gravi. Es cierto que ya no los publicas? Al menos podrías enviármelo al correo? No seas malita T.T. Por cierto… como sigue tu embarazo? xD

Annia : hahaha xDD espero que te haya gustado ver que aparece tu Money Ryuichi. Espero darle mayor aparición desde este momento, en vez de dejarlo como espíritu ambulante o. Felices fiestas para ti también!

Tenshi Lain: Si… lo se T.T… pero bueno, ya la estoy continuando… Feliz año para ti también.

Dark: Yo también espero un final. Pero no comas ansias, que espero no pasar del cap 20 xDDD jojojo.

Tenshi Lain: Uffa, como dice Jack el destripador, vamos por partes xDDD.

¿Quien es Ragnarof y que pasaba con él al final? ¿era una historia inventada por Shu para que nadie fuera a "su lugar"? xDDD bueno… Shu se tomó de una antigua leyenda de su aldea… pero que sorpresita nos vamos a llevar xDD!

¿Qué le pone en el cuello a Yuki al principio del cap. 6? Un amuleto, que alguna vez le regaló su madre xP

¿Que se encontró Yuki en el bosque antes de desmayarse? Me refiero al "ser" que se desvaneció entre la niebla: Hi-mit-su xD

¿De que va eso de la princesa Ayaka damisela de la luz: creo que con este capítulo, respondo tu duda.

¿Para qué llamaron a Yuki (tal vez para capturar al "que canta a la mañana" y así hacer que Ryuichi recupere su alma. Es que se me ocurrió un idea para eso :P): Jojojo… has pensado montar una agencia de detectives? O soy así de previsible T.T

No me enfada, para nada… de tus preguntas, pude sacar nuevas ideas. Hasta la próxima!

luna-tejedora Muchas gracias! Espero que este también te haya gustado! xDDD

Leviq Bueno… no fue pronto pronto… pero es mejor tarde que nunca, verdad? xDDD! (mirando aterrada que casi pasé un año sin actualizar o.o). Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.. JA NE!

BISHOUJO-HENTAI Ejem… si xP

Sadame Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Aquí, una nueva entrega xD

nat-chan07 Gracias Nat chan… a mi también me provoca una inmensa alegría continuarlo… y será plena cuando logre concluirlo xP

Hikaru Itsuko Oww hika… créeme que lo intenté… LO JURO! xDDD pero bueno, se que algún día… algún día, tendrás tu lemonada… err.. digo, tu lemon tree xP

Hotaru-chan Hahaha… mi niña xDDD espero que con este capítulo no te haya matado de un paro cardiaco xP. Sería muy malo perder lectoras. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Es uno de los reviews más cariñosos que he recibido… aunque dudo mucho sea el mejor fanfic xDDD! Pero de todas formas muchas gracias por tus reviews. Inoue-Sakura

Angeli Murasaki Ahhh para que veas mi pequeña angeli… los milagros existen v

Aki chan Y bueno Akiizumi xP, esta vez me tomó mas de un mes sin actualizar xDDD. Solo espero que me hayas puesto en alerta, o te perderás de la actualización xDDD JA NE!

Crystal Ketchum Darklight Si, a veces me paso de miel… pero creo que esta vez me pasé de seria -. Espero no te haya desairado… Gracias por tu apoyo!

Ashura Si Ashura… la verdad es que la mayoría de las páginas murieron o no tienen movimiento, por lo que no les he vuelto a enviar. Por el momento, planeo hospedarlas (por segunda vez -) en amor yaoi, a ver si otra vez tengo la mala suerte que se pierdan --. JA NE!

Dark-Cold-Gaby Uyyy xDDD te gustaba shu con cabello largo? xDDD espero no pienses en matarme ahora que lo tiene corto… bahhh ya crecerá xP

Inoue-Sakura Espero que te hubiese gustado este capítulo. Sabes? Una mañana me desperté y dije… ya no se que más poner… NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo xDDD. Menos mal ya desperté de esa pesadilla y puedo seguir escribiendo mis locuras. Y si como no… lemonada para todos al final xDDD JA NE!

Caro Bueno… más vale tarde que nunca. Espero te haya gustado esta nueva actualización. Elementos muy importantes se encuentran ahí… JA NE!

Y muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que han gastado un poquito de su tiempo en leer las locuras de esta avecita pirotécnica xDD

Hasta una próxima oportunidad!

Se despide

Suzaku, con alma de kiennnnnnn? xDDD


	15. Capítulo 14:Negro

**CAPITULO 15: NEGRO**

Todos estaban reunidos, mirándole fijamente. El parecido, sencillamente, increíble. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Hasta el más mínimo detalle copiado… pero en color negro, claro está. El traje era el mismo, la forma como se arreglaba el cabello, los gestos cuando estaba asustado o furioso… todo igual. Hasta Mika había sugerido quitarle la ropa para comprobar que tenía el mismo lunar en… ajummm… bueno. Dónde sólo una hermana que ha vivido toda una vida con su hermanito menor… sabría xD. El parecido era tan exacto, que había conmocionado a conocidos y extraños. Pero esto no se trataba de un concurso: quién es el verdadero príncipe del reino del norte. No, de ninguna manera (eso, y que el verdadero se encontraba en las habitaciones de arriba, siendo tratado xP), sino de saber quién era ese sujeto. Obviamente, todas las posibles conclusiones fueron sacadas: desde la infidelidad del rey, hasta un posible caso de hermanoperdidoporfatalidadyolvidadoporotrosdos xDD. Por lo pronto, el muchacho permanecía callado, mirando a todos, maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido agarrado de forma tan descuidada… constantemente mirando hacia fuera, chequeando que el sol no hubiese salido aún.

Tohma por su parte, miraba intrigado el comportamiento del joven. Al parecer, buscaba algo afuera, en las estrellas… quizás una respuesta? O esperaba acaso que le rescataran? El mundo era un mar de posibilidades de cualquier forma, pero también le pareció curiosa la forma como su amigo miraba al extraño, era… como si parte de él hubiera regresado, como si le conociera e intentaba recordar sin llegar a lograrlo. Karl seguía llenando de preguntas sin respuesta, la corte era un bullicio total. Esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Por otra parte, no quería utilizar la fuerza con alguien que tenía tanta semejanza con Yuki. Antes muerto.

"Por tropocientoava vez… quién demonios eres!" –preguntaba peligrosamente Karl desenvainando la espada al ser que no dejaba de mirar el cielo. Todos estaban perdiendo la paciencia, y cierto rubio, el control. Y como veía que la espada no mancillaba en nada el carácter del de cabellos oscuros, optó por la táctica más cruel y perversa que se le pudo haber ocurrido… aquella que tantos resultados le había dado en antaño y todos satisfactorios… le pisó la punta del dedo chiquito del pie. El joven se volvió casi de inmediato… primero un auuuuuuuuuuuuuu que fue disminuyendo conforme el tiempo, luego tomando el pie su mano, como si con ello pudiese apaciguar el dolor para después mirar con rabia a su verdugo. Entonces notó todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Pero al menos, ya habían captado su atención. Y eso lo aprovechó el rey cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron en cierto punto… lugar y espacio: alegres ojos verdes contra curiosos ojos azabaches.

"Quién eres… al menos, dinos tu nombre".

"Shuichi… está bien?" – comenzó a hablar finalmente, con algo de dolor xDDD

"Dinos tu nombre, y podrás comprobarlo con tus mismo ojos…" – el de cabellos de noche no sabía que hacer. Recorrió con sus vista toda la habitación, encontrándose con los gemelos que tanto se había jurado defender… y fallado. Nunca, nunca en la vida, se había imaginado que estaba allí. Había buscado en tantas partes… excepto en el palacio del rey sonriente claro está. No podía decir su verdadero nombre… es más no podía decir quién era. No era el momento apropiado! Aparte que esos humanos no le parecían de fiar.

"Yo… yo me llamo… yo…" – empezó a mirar por toda la sala. Qué podía decirles para calmar su curiosidad? "A ustat… a ustat… a ustat… a ustat" que diablos pasaba… por qué estaba tan nervioso? Qué tan difícil puede ser decir: A usted no le importa? xDD pero sus labios, los sentía dormidos, su cuerpo no podía evitar temblar y cuando por fin tomó aire para decir la oración, Karl, con voz victoriosa, se refirió a toda la corte.

"Es elemental mi rey. Ya tengo la respuesta a la pregunta." Tohma levantó la ceja, mirando fijamente a su mejor soldado. Todas la atención ahora sobre el rubio, que se movía triunfante por todo el trono. "En mi vasta experiencia, he tendido que toparme con toda clase de gente. Es obvio que es un extranjero, y no comprende muy bien nuestra lengua… solo algunas partes.

"Ah sii?" dijo el rey en voz alta. 'Ah shii?' pensó el muchacho mientras le miraba sorprendido.

"En la parte más sur del continente, en el polo sur para ser exactos, vive unos seres etéreos o sombras… no sabría como expresarme mejor para esta clase, que no posee cuerpo propio".

"Ah sii?"Tohma cada vez más emocionado con la conclusión de Karl. 'Ah sii?' repetía en pensamientos el muchacho.

"Claro, y es por ello, que raro no debe ser la apariencia. Una copia exacta, pero negra. Esta gente del sur… tiene la particularidad, habla al revés, por lo que su nombre, obviamente es Tatsuha. Si nota, su majestad, le permito recordarle que dijo tres veces Austat… que al revés, sería Tatsuha. Eso explicaría su nerviosismo, y el hecho que se mostrara tan confundido cuando le habláramos.

"Interesante" concluyó el rey satisfecho

"Wow" no pudo menos que decir el ahora llamado, Tatsuha. Existe esa clase de seres en este mundo? Y cuando menos lo pensó todos en la corte aplaudían asombrados ante el vasto conocimiento del general de las fuerzas de su majestad. Hasta el mismo Tohma aplaudía complacido. Que sagacidad… que desempeño… sin duda alguna, no se había equivocado en darle ese nivel. Entonces, al final, todos fueron a descansar complacidos… el misterio estaba resuelto, el extraño tenía un nombre, y pertenecía a la gente del polo sur, a las sombras. Si Karl no estaba asustado con su presencia, nadie debiera estarlo. Poco a poco en trono estuvo desocupado. Sólo tres personas permanecía aún allí: Tohma, Ryuichi y 'Tatsuha'.

Tohma despidió a su amigo para que fuera a descansar, pero era obvio que Ryuichi no le quitaba la mirada encima. Al final, Tohma decidió tomar a Tatsuha y a Ryuichi de la mano, y llevárselos arrastrados hasta el bosque improvisado que tenían en la parte atrás del palacio.

"Pero… y Shuichi… tu prometiste que me dejarías verlo… oye… mira que es urgente… debo ver a Shuichi!"

o.o

Hiro dormitaba profundamente en la habitación. Estaba realmente cansado. En serio!. Todo el día, pensando en la princesa del reino Polar, la damisela de la luz… y para más INRI… con prometido… eh? Pero… qué estaba pensando! Él, él no era así! Además, fijarse en una persona del reino polar… es como… como… fijarse en la hermana… no? Bueno, técnicamente hablando… verdad? Pero al recordar esa sonrisa… esa mirada tan cálida y tan gentil… vestida de blanco… rodeada de flores…

'Hiro kun… soy tan feliz…'

Él a la entrada del gran templo. Todos sonriéndole… ah… ahí está Shuichi, a su lado, dándole apoyo mientras le ve caminar… cánticos… risas…

'Hiro kun… quiero estar contigo… para siempre…'

Si… yo también Ayaka… yo te amo… yo… eres la más hermosa criatura que ha tocado esta tierra. Yo… soy tan feliz. El hecho que me miraras… siendo lo que soy… prometo hacer cada día de tu vida, una nueva aventura, prometo darte a conocer, toda la magia y el color en este mundo… prometo… prometo…

Una sonrisita pequeña, sus manos tocando las suyas, fundidos en un tierno beso, mientras todos gritaban extasiados. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó hacia delante. Una pesadilla, una cruel y terrible pesadilla. Su boca se encontraba seca. Miró hacia su ventana. Había luna llena y se encontraba en la parte más alta del cielo. Qué… cómo es posible que aún no amaneciera? Se recostó otra vez cansado u.u. Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza? Acababa de conocerla! Es que… acaso, lo que le dio a Shuichi era contagioso? Por qué Hiroshi no es de aquellos elfos que precisamente crean en el amor a primera vista.

Giró hacia un lado… unos momentos duró ahí… nada. Probó otra posición… tampoco. Giró hacia otro lado… menos. Tomó su almohada, colocándola encima de su cabeza. De nuevo esa risita. Es que… hasta soñaba despierto? T.T Esto si que era el colmo del descaro. Despertó completamente. Pasaría esa noche en vela, sin lugar a duda. Se quitó con rabia la cobija que tanto calor le daba. Tomó su flauta y salió directo donde Shu cantaba todas las mañanas. El plan, quedarse ahí hasta que el pelirrosa le despertara – si es que lograba conciliar el sueño al menos ahí – mientras intentaba alejar imágenes que no debieran ser. Se sentía tan frustrado "Y todo por culpa de esa chica" pero cuando giró imperceptiblemente hacia atrás, notó alguien le seguía.

Si claro… pobre Shuichi. Mínimo con la algarabía que hizo despertó al pequeño, y ahora este se encontraba preocupado por su amigo. Llevó su puño cerrado a su corazón mientras suspiraba hondamente. Qué había hecho para merecerse un amigo tan especial como Shu? Sniff sniff… tanta amistad le conmovía hasta el fondo del alma… sniff sniff. Y bueno. Lo único que podía hacer por él, era mostrarle que no estaba tan mal como pensaba: si bueno, tenía cara de zombi, caminaba como zombi, pensar zombi era también ... bueno. Así que usando un truco elfo antiguo, desapareció ante su atónita mirada. Empezó a caminar hasta donde se supone, estaba hasta unos momentos el elfo. Dónde se habría metido. Hiro, viendo a la presa justo donde tenía que estar, se lanza y ambos comienzan a girar montaña abajo entre sonrisas xP. Al final, Hiro termina con su cabeza encima del pecho de su compañero… encima de un suave y mullido pecho… momento… suave? Mullido? Dios . uuuu. Que no sea, que no sea, que no sea, mientras comenzaba a levantar su mirada. Algo de pasto y flores en su cabello revuelto. Y de nuevo, esa sonrisita llena de picardía. NO! Ahora si . Uuu muerte segura. Acababa de llevarse consigo cuesta abajo a la princesa Ayaka. Levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, la levantó quitándole hojas sueltas y flores que aún colgaban por su vestido.

"Discúlpeme… yo pensé, pero es que… y además" Hiro estaba aturdidísimo. Sólo un pensamiento en mente: trágame tierra, mientras buscaba por el sombrero de la princesa. "Yo no sabía… merezco la muerte -. No se preocupe, no tiene que manchar sus propias manos… Yo mismo puedo hacerlo . UUUuuu" iba a salir corriendo, pero una mano lo sujetó haciéndolo temblar. La misma sonrisita. Sólo volteó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo y tenía en esos momentos. Una combinada entre temor, miedo, y por qué no, alegría. Una combinación muy extraña, y por demás decirla… graciosa. Y cuando Ayaka la vio, no pudo más que llevar una mano a sus labios para intentar contener la risotada que intentaba escaparse. Hiro miraba confundido. Y de paso, estático. Podía sentir el cabello meciendo ambos cabellos.

"Yo… te buscaba a ti. No se como expresarlo, pero tu esencia me ha cautivado… y quisiera compartir mi vida contigo" –inserte sonrisa awwww xDD- suficiente para dejarlo frío… frío y cansado… frío + cansancio desmayo xD. Sentía como alguien impedía darse un golpe en la cabeza, mientras su rostro no podía dejar la mirada de perfecto idiota… idiotamente enamorado.

\ #.# /

Yuki sólo podía observarle dormir. Por alguna extraña razón, trozos estaban perdidos. No podía evitar sentirse inquieto, pero más le preocupaba la figura dormida a su lado. Su rostro contraído. Sentía dolor? Pero por qué? Y por qué se encontraba en el palacio de Tohma? Acaso, no estaba siendo atacado por Ragnarok?. Es cierto. Se encontraba en el caballo. Había llegado al bosque del silencio. Desenvainó su espada y entró. La oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho a ver siquiera sus propios pies. Y más de una vez se cayó, pero eso no importaba, debía salvar a Shuichi a como diera lugar. Ni siquiera le importó corroborar la información. Y era en esos momentos… media hora después que comenzaba a contemplar todas las posibilidades. Mínimo algún desocupado, algún chistoso, o alguien le estaba probando. Obviamente, cuando escuchó el alarido del animal no pudo evitar alarmarse y pensar en correr… pero a esas horas de la vida, no alarido… no bestia a la vista. Para ese entonces, volvía a encontrarse en el centro del bosque. Aquél lugar mágico… dónde se había enamorado. Y vio el lago, tan hermoso como le recordaba. La luna reflejándose justo en el centro, dándole un aspecto, exótico y ensoñador. Se sentó cansado, enterrando la espada a su lado. Bueno, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, pensó. Después de todo, había quedado de encontrarse con Shuichi al día siguiente, no? Bueno… podía quedarse a dormir ahí, y darle una sorpresa al pelirrosa. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Lo único que le preocupaba era Tohma… bah, si él era el que más acostumbrado estaba de sus 'inesperados retiros'.

Acababa de levantarse, cuando escuchó su nombre, volteó y le pareció ver a… Tohma? Que diablos hacía Tohma ahí. "Corre, corre!" le parecía escucharle. Correr? De quién? Que pasa? Y entonces, otra vez ese alarido. La bestia seguía a Tohma! Ya luego le preguntaría, que hacía en ese lugar… pero aunque Tohma corriera como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo… aunque podía escuchar las pisadas aproximarse, y los gruñidos… no veía nada… absolutamente nada… y entonces, algo le golpeó. Antes de perderse en la inconciencia, escuchó su nombre… y luego… nada. Su corazón se sentía acongojado… algo no estaba bien… algo estaba pasando… acaso, le habían sacado del palacio… por alguna razón? Dios… por favor… que no le pase nada a Shuichi… y ese fue su deseo… por ese día. Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue la mirada amatista que tanto le gustaba… y su cuerpo sólo reaccionó a la orden de abrazarle. No le había pasado nada… seguía ahí. Quería comprobar que estaba bien. Pero no era cierto. Algo le había pasado… la orden de Tohma de tratarlos… pero por qué? Qué había pasado? No… qué les había pasado? Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del elfo. Con cuidado, retiró la manta que le protegía del frío. Estaba completamente ataviado de vendas. Frunció el seño, cada vez más confundido. Luego, comenzó a acariciar aquel cuerpo maltrecho, subiendo hasta alcanzar su rostro… algunos moretones dejándose ver. Su mente llenándose de rabia… quién le hubiese hecho eso a su amado… podía despedirse de ese mundo… de eso se encargaría. Pero más rabia le daba no haber estado para él. Le había prometido que le cuidaría cielo santo! Y claro… él… él… Tomó fuertemente su cabeza. Sabía el dolor de una promesa rota. Había llorado cuando se sintió sucio y utilizado… había cerrado su corazón ante ello! Y ahora su pelirrosa, el amor de su vida… no… no! De qué le servía tanta fuerza, tanto poder, si no podía defender a quien en verdad le interesaba? En desespero, abrazó aquel cuerpecito malherido. Un susurro lastimero escapando de sus pequeños labios. Yuki abrió los ojos asustado, y acercó más su cabeza para seguir vigilando a su amado. No había cambio alguno… definitivamente… ese miserable… probaría el filo de su espada… Al menos, Tohma había sido muy cuidadoso en dar las órdenes. Ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación… por no especificar, misma cama. Se preguntaba si acaso el rey ya sabía del gran amor que le profesaba al pelirrosa. Bueno, al menos agradecía, hubiese dejado de lado la rabia hacia los elfos, y le hubiese ayudado.

Por otra parte, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como su fuerza volvía. Extraño… sencillamente extraño. Se quedó un momento más al lado de Shuichi, vigilando su sueño, acariciando sus cabellos, besando su frente cada vez que parecía, tenía un mal sueño, o sentía dolor. Y era entonces cuando pensaba, hubiera sido de maravilla, haber proseguido con esos cursos de hechicería. Por supuesto… sabía algunos… ejem… recordaba algunos. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que utilizaba magia… es más… utilizaba… le recordaba a él… él! Dueño de sus desgracias, de sus pesadillas, de su muerte como persona. Pero Shuichi le había vuelto a la vida! Era lo único que podría hacer por él. Se lo debía! No estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo… estaba 'oxidado' al respecto. Pero si podía ayudarle al elfo, con gusto lo haría. Se arrodilló a su lado y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a decir palabras que entre si, iban tomando forma de hechizo. Sólo se concentró en el gran amor que sentía por el ser que se encontraba delante de él… por la seguridad que quería brindarle, y ante todo, por que fuese feliz… y el dolor desapareciera… tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Mientras el hechizo tomaba forma, una esfera de luz aparecía una delicada y efímera luz que comenzó a irradiar el pequeño y lastimado cuerpo.

La luna poco a poco iba bajando… indicando que dentro de algunas horas, un nuevo día nacería. Yuki se encontraba terriblemente agobiado. Definitivamente, si se encontraba muy oxidado . u. Es más, no recordaba que le cansara tanto! Bueno, eso, y que era la primera vez que usaba un hechizo de sanación. Si mal no recordaba, tenía mucho miedo a la magia blanca. Es por ello que siempre la tachaba de aburrida, e inútil. Al menos con la magia negra, no sentías ese dolor que carcomía tus entrañas… y por demás, la destrucción es mucho más divertida que la creación. Pero todos esos pensamientos, siempre terminaban en una sola persona. "Kitazawa…" apretó sus dientes ante el solo recuerdo. Qué tonto había sido en esos días de infancia. Pero ya quedaron atrás. Las memorias no pueden lastimarte… a menos que tú se lo permitas. Y ya estaba cansado de día tras día, castigarse por lo que había pasado. Pero tuvo su tiempo de descanso "cuando te conocí" aceptó el guerrero mientras acariciaba de nueva cuenta la piel sana y blanquecina del elfo. El hechizo había sido un éxito, por lo que Yuki veía complacido. Ahora veía el rostro relajado y soñador del pequeño… sus pesadillas le habían sido retiradas… y ahora Eiri, tenía plena conciencia de lo que había pasado. Un nombre formándose en su cabeza. La muerte recibiría una nueva alma esa noche. "Aizawa" se repetía mientras salía de la habitación con una espada en la mano. La luna ya escondiéndose en el horizonte

En otro lugar, en esa misma noche, dos personas miraban extrañadas hacia la parte donde se encontraba Yuki y Shuichi. Un elfo y 'una sombra' como esa misma noche declararía Karl. De una energía maravillosa y cálida, pasó a una maldad infinita… y eso les confundía y por qué no decirlo, asustaba. Tohma, por otro lado, miraba divertido como ambos reaccionaban casi de la misma forma, y siempre al mismo tiempo. Muy extraño. Obvio, no acababa de comerse el cuento de las sombras. Sabía que había una explicación mejor para ello. Su instinto se lo decía. Y no iba a dejar ir al extraño de nombre Tatsuha así nada más, hasta recibirla.

"Ya estamos solos y no es necesario que mientas más. Dime, quién eres, y por qué tienes la forma de Yuki?" Tatsuha miró confundido a Tohma. Recordó el parlamento que hubiese dicho Karl momentos antes.

"Pertenezco a la gente del polo sur… soy una sombra que está perdida… y por cuestiones de la vida" se detuvo al sentir la rabia de Tohma creciendo hasta niveles insospechados.

"Mira… acepté esa estúpida excusa porque mi trono se estaba convirtiendo en un circo… pero aquí… aquí ya estamos solos… y si no me dices nada, te juro por lo que más quieras, que encontraré los medios necesarios para que lo digas". Y por extraño que suene, le creyó. Tohma era diferente a ese que llamaban Karl. No era sincero… siempre escondiendo sus sentimientos detrás de ese rostro de risas. Miró nuevamente a Ryuichi… aún no era el tiempo, pero también podía sentir la impaciencia de Tohma creciendo poco… a poco. Miró el cielo… quedaba poco tiempo. Pero… qué podía hacer?

"Me hablas como si hubiese cometido un delito… y no hay tal. Crees que tomé esta forma porque pensaba lastimarle cuando en tus propias narices, otros le envían a una trampa". Tohma quedó perplejo. Era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente. "Ese tipo, el de cabellos largos, no estaba perdido después de todo. Necesitaba una forma humana para poder entrar a tu castillo y salvar a mi amigo… y todo hubiese salido a las mil maravillas de no ser porque me tropecé contigo".

"De… de qué estás hablando? Cómo en mis narices?"

"Shuichi es más importante de lo que imaginas, y si no lo llevo para que cante como cada mañana, volverá a ocurrir lo mismo que le pasó a tu amigo… esperando que no suceda lo peor." –decía mientras señalaba a Ryuichi. Ambos se miraron sin comprender. Uno recordando el pasado, otro porque precisamente no lo podía recordar. "Si tanto estás empecinado en culpar a quien se merecen, de tener suerte, podrás encontrarlos en las mazmorras, aún inconcientes. Dale el castigo que se merecen, pero entrégame a Shuichi de vuelta. Ya casi no hay tiempo." Concluyó Tatsuha.

"Tu… como sabes tanto… tu… quién le tendió la trampa a Eiri. Si lo dices te prometo que puedes llevarte al elfo en este mismo momento. Nadie te detendrá"

"Aquél que responde al nombre de Aizawa" terminó. Podía notar la perplejidad del rubio. Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, viendo horrorizado cómo la luna se ponía, mientras que los rayos del sol no aparecían… mala señal… muy mala señal. Pero si la dama fortuna estaba de su lado, aún tendrían tiempo, y la catástrofe podía ser evitada.

Tohma solo corrió hacia el palacio, su voz retumbando por todos los salones. El eco expandiéndose por todos sus rincones. Cómo… cómo fue que no lo vio antes? Sabía que Aizawa no era de fiar. Pero le era útil. Mika se lo había advertido muchas veces, pero no había querido escucharle. Lo menos que merecían, era la muerte, aunque eso significara el inicio de una nueva guerra, con la diferencia que ahora el grifo estaba muerto. El miedo llenó su corazón. Sabía de la maldición, pero no sabía que fuese tan… terrible. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Eiri no recordara nada… no, por el momento, debía encargarse de ese malandrín. "Guardias… GUARDIAS! A las mazmorras… aprendan a los elfos negros… AHORA!"

Y el palacio, todo el palacio de nueva cuenta, volvió a levantarse. Ahora con las pisadas de gente corriendo confundida. A una localización debían llegar. Por lo menos, era lo que entendían de los rugidos del rey Tohma. Se sentían asustados, ya que le conocían furioso.

Tatsuha había cumplido su parte, y se disponía a retirarse, cuando alguien tomó su mano. No… no es posible… no ahora!. Se volteó asustado. Su mano, era sujetada por Ryuichi, quien ahora le sonreía. Sus ojos, recobrando ese brillo amatista antes de la tragedia. Tatsuha creyó morir… acaso… por fin… le habría recordado? Ryuichi abría y cerraba sus labios, como queriendo decir algo… pero no estaba completamente seguro. No soltaba por nada la mano de Tatsuha, mirándole con ojos anhelantes. Lo que había perdido… si… lo que había perdido. Hacía tanto tiempo, no se sentía completo… y ahora, estaba delante suyo… al alcance de la mano. Palabras formándose en su mente… sólo era cuestión de decirlas y todo habría acabado. Se encontraba tan excitado!. Entonces, la palabra estuvo completa. Abrió aún más los ojos con sorpresa y se lanzó a un abrazo que el otro no esperaba por lo que perdió por segunda vez en el día el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

"No puede ser… si eres tu! Lo que faltaba… lo que tanto añoraba y soñaba! Ahora lo puedo ver todo claramente!"

Tatsuha sólo miraba expectante sin saber que hacer o decir. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Maldición, ya casi no quedaba nada! Pero no podía moverse. Se sentía intrigado e inquieto. Porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo, le había encontrado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dijo: que diablos, lo demás puede esperar.

Todos corrían presurosos. Ya faltaba poco… muy poco. Nubes de tormenta comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor del castillo del rey sonriente. Los aldeanos salían curiosos de la seguridad de sus casas. Esto no es normal… de una noche tranquila, el cielo se estaba nublando. Dos personas que sonreían a la claridad de la luna llena, ahora miraban asustadas en el horizonte. Claro. Hiro ya le parecía extraño tanta oscuridad. Acaso habría hoy eclipse? Que raro, lo hubiese sabido. Giró su rostro hacia la princesa viendo que una extraña palidez en ella. Sus manos en el pecho, sólo miraba expectante hacia el palacio. Y por primera vez en su vida… Hiro no supo lo que estaba pasando… y le molestó.

Tohma fue el último en llegar a la mazmorra… o bueno… siquiera llegar abajo… ya que sus propios soldados le impedían el paso. Con mucha dificultad, se hizo paso entre ellos. Maldición, como es que estuviera rodeado de tanta ineptitud? Ya llegando a los calabozos, se encontró con Karl… y este… se encontraba tieso… si tieso, estático, stop xD…

Tohma sentía que su interior ardía (y no precisamente de pasión xP). Lo hizo a un lado, comprendiendo que era lo que le mantenía inmovilizado. No pudo más que abrir sus labios y de ellos escapó una exclamación: Eiri…

Shuichi dormía tranquilamente. Se sentía como en un sueño, un hermoso sueño llamado amor. Un hermoso y raro sueño de amor. Había comenzado a soñar cosas muy extrañas, pero nada que le inquietara, es más, ahora esta más seguro del amor que Yuki le profesaba. Todo era negro, y temblaba… pero la cálida luz llegó hacia él. Entonces, nuevamente se encontraba en la colinita donde todos los días debía elevar su voz a la gente de polaris… por darles color a su vida. Detrás de él, se encontraba Ayaka, mirándole embelesadamente. Pero a su lado, otra persona. Ayaka, lucía tan enamorada… y por un instante, Shuichi pensó en lo peor. 'No puedo amar, aquello que no puede amarme…' decía la mujer 'aunque le ame tanto, y halla soñado con él siempre, él ama a otra persona'. Shuichi sólo miraba sin comprender, escuchaba sin entender, pero su corazón daba vuelcos de alegría. Ayaka se acercó lo suficiente, para tomar las manos entre las suyas mientras le miraba complacida: 'veo amor en tus ojos pequeño… vi amor en los de él… yo, les deseo la mayor de las alegrías, porque contigo, Eiri se ha permitido volver a soñar…'. Despertó entre aún dormido y despierto. Se sentía extrañamente feliz. No podía recordar con claridad, que había pasado antes, pero esa calidez seguía embargándolo, casi haciéndolo gritar de la emoción. Si que estaba emocionado realmente. Miró con detenimiento dónde se encontraba. Estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en sábanas. Rodeado de paredes de ladrillo. Un deja vu pasando por su mente… la impresión de que ya había visto esto antes… nahh no podría ser cierto. Finalmente salió de la cama directo hacia la ventana. Qué extraño… aún era de noche, y él ya no tenía sueño. De pronto, unos golpes desesperados en la puerta de aquella extraña habitación, llena de olores que no conocía, pero para nada le gustaba. Le hacían sentir… enfermo xP.

"Eiri… Eiri… estás ahí? Eiri… respóndeme!" – Eiri… esa voz llamaba insistentemente a alguien llamado Eiri… pero quién sería? Entonces recordó. ' Llámame Eiri… no… Yuki Eiri'. Ahhh era Yuki! Buscaban a Yuki! Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Una asustada mujer entrando inmediatamente. "Eiri, levántate, debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Eiri… EIRI!" la mujer buscaba tramo a tramo del cuarto. Finalmente, pareció notar la presencia del pequeño que le miraba confundido. "Dónde está Eiri! Dímelo pequeño!" más como una petición, era una exigencia, lo cuál molestó al pelirrosa. Pero por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí. Obviamente, en esa extraña habitación, había notado UNA sola cama xP. Y el resto… el resto se los dejo a sus inocentes mentecillas xD. "RESPONDEME MALDICIÓN!" Al sentir el zarandeo, despertó de su sueño.

"Como puede ver, ya no está aquí" dijo lo más calmado que pudo, aunque en verdad le estaba empezando a molestar la actitud de esa dama… pero qué se creía.

"Cómo que no está aquí! Estaba lastimado cielos santo! Dónde se habrá ido!" La joven estaba al punto de la histeria. Pero Shuichi pudo entonces sentir el origen de tanta sensibilidad femenina xD. Porque el miedo no era por ella sola… el miedo era por su hermano desaparecido… y por la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Tomó como pudo sus manos e hizo que ambas miradas se enfocaran. Debía tranquilizarla, antes de que algo malo pasara al bebé. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su cuñada (JO! xD). Que bueno que los elfos tuviesen la habilidad de leer mentes.

"Tranquilícese… todo está bien. Yuki no está aquí, pero podemos ir a buscarlo… le parece?" Mika se sintió aturdida. De pronto, una calma la envolvía. La sonrisa y los ojos del muchacho, le daban una tranquilidad, y no pudo evitar sentir mientras sonreía aliviada. Shuichi tomó las manos que lo estaban zarandeando momentos atrás y las tomó entre las suyas. Pero justo antes cuando iban a salir de la habitación, todo el castillo comenzó a temblar. "Pero qué está pasando aquí?" se preguntaba Shuichi. Todo se encontraba tan oscuro, pero sabía que no podía soltar la mano de la doncella. Ese lugar se estaba poniendo peligroso, lo mejor era buscar a Yuki y salir corriendo de allí. Para ese entonces, la luna estaba a punto de esconderse en el horizonte, sumiendo al mundo en una completa oscuridad, oscuridad, que sólo era irrumpida por los continuos relámpagos. Shuichi sabía que no podía darse el lujo de sentir miedo. Había dejado en trance a Mika precisamente, porque una mujer calmada era 10 veces más manejable que una histérica. Los temblores eran cada vez más y de mayor intensidad. Podía sentir como el castillo comenzaba a ceder ante el sismo. Pero que baka era… por supuesto! Si necesitaban luz, él podía crearla. Concentró algo de su poder en la mano, y de ella, luz blanca y pura comenzó a salir. Ahora podía ver con claridad el camino hacia las escaleras.

Despacio… siempre despacio. No había prisa. Y curiosamente, no había nadie que les impidiera salir rápidamente de allí. Ya estaban a punto de salir… sólo un poco más, cuando un poco de tierra cayó en los ojos del elfo.

"Kuso" dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la mujer, para intentar retirar la suciedad que molestaba sus ojos. Al escuchar el grito desesperado de la mujer, cayó en cuenta de su error. Y cuando pensaba volver a tomar su mano, vio con terror, que la planta alta del castillo caía sobre sus cabezas… 'YUKI!' fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento

------------------------------------------------ . -----------------------------------------------

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo. Nada pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba hechizado por esos ojos violetas que le cautivaron por primera vez, y Ryuichi por su parte, le miraba extasiado. Todo era perfecto… todo era tranquilo, todo era quietud…

"Por fin te encontré… mi amado Kumagoro"

… Continuará? xDD?

Cri cri… cri cri xDDD… ya saben… reviews… cri cri… cri cri xDDD!


	16. Capítulo 15: Réquiem

**Capítulo 15: Réquiem**

Pasada la emoción del momento, Ryuichi se encontraba mirando a su compañero, mientras Tatsuha no podía evitar sentirse aturdido ante tan escrutadora mirada. Que tanto veía? Bueno… a lo mejor, si había sido una sorpresa, pero no era para tanto.

"Qué te pasó?" finalmente la pregunta vino.

"Cómo que qué me pasó. Soy yo, Kumagoro" – respondió seguro de si Tatsuha.

"Eso ya lo sé… pero el Kumagoro que yo conozco… eras, un poquitín diferente la última vez que nos vimos".

Tatsuha suspiró cansado. Levantó sus manos como queriendo imaginar su nueva imagen. No había tenido tiempo siquiera de observarse en un espejo. Tan diferente lucía?

"Es que… acaso… no te gusta?"

"NO, NO! No es eso, por favor, no lo tomes a mal" – respondió rápidamente el elfo – "es solo que, te me haces muy familiar… solo que… no recuerdo a quien"

Un silencio extraño y tenso se formó entre ambos. Y cómo decírselo: 'y pues verás. Estaba tan cansado de ser un muñeco de felpa, que me tomé el atrevimiento de tomar parte de esencia del amante de Shuichi.'. Si sonaba tan mal como se pensaba, entonces mejor permanecer en silencio. Por otra parte, no parecía que Ryuichi estuviera molesto, o dispuesto a recriminarle. Sólo se veía, sorprendido.

"Y mi hermano?" fue la mejor forma que encontró el elfo para romper tan incómodo silencio. Un temblor seguido de un estruendoso ruido fue la respuesta. Ryuichi parecía haber despertado de un largo sueño, y ahora se encontraba desorientado. Tatsuha no estaba mejor que su acompañante, y sólo tuvo tiempo de decir "CUIDADO!" cuando una gran pared parecía venírseles encima.

&&&&&&&&&&

Primero abrió un ojo… luego el otro. Entonces los cerró ambos para volver a abrirlos hasta estar completamente seguro, todo estaba bien. Una luz blanca les envolvía. Era cálida y no molestaba a sus ojos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Un escalofrío pasó por su columna. Miró instintivamente hacia arriba. Podía ver efectivamente, el techo del castillo a punto de aplastarlos. Que clase de magia era esta? No había tiempo que perder. Hasta Mika parecía estática. La tomó entre sus brazos y como pudo la sacó. La luz le mostraba dónde se encontraba la salida.

Tomó algo de tiempo. Shuichi vio con asombro, justo cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, el tiempo volvía a la normalidad. Un largo suspiro saliendo de sus labios. Qué habría sido de ellos si esa extraña luz blanca no los hubiese ayudado?

"Princesa Ayaka… se encuentra bien?" – giró sus ojos para buscar la voz. La luz que hasta ese entonces los envolvía, desapareció en un suspiro. Y ahí estaban. Su amigo del alma y la princesa del reino de polaris.

"Hiro! QUÉ ALEGRÍA!" pero el pelirrojo no le dejó seguir.

"Shuichi, esto es malo. Esto es… el fin del mundo!" – intentaba no perder (aún más) la compostura, mientras sostenía a una inconciente Ayaka.

"Hiro! xDD no pareces tú! Asustado con estos temblorcitos? Ni que nunca hubieses estado en uno!"

"Eso es lo que me asusta Shuichi. Que ya estuve en uno… y recuerdas lo que pasó, verdad?"

El elfo, aún risueño iba a responderle… pero entonces recordó. El horror de la guerra. Su hermano. Las tropas del rey, obligándoles a esconderse en los bosques. Su hermano sostenía su mano y le sonreía. "No dejaré que nada malo te pase Shuichi" le había dicho, y él le había creído. Un rubio a su lado… con un instrumento debajo del brazo le gritaba algo sobre su deber… algo sobre la voz de la mañana. En esos tiempos, Shuichi ignoraba ese significado. Entonces, un temblor inundó la tierra. Gritos desgarradores llenando su cabeza. Y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. El grifo que el rey había mandado para la cacería, estaba destruyendo a los que alguna vez fueron amigos, parientes o conocidos. Su hermano acababa de soltar su pequeña mano. Cuando el pequeño pelirrosa volteó, sólo encontró una sonrisa como respuesta, y un nos vemos pronto, para luego ser alzado por Hiroshi y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche junto con el rubio… de eso… 10 años y su hermano desaparecido, y el joven rubio se había vuelto rey.

"No… no es posible" el pelirrosa estaba confundido. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. La misma oscuridad.

"Debes cantar. Es lo único que detendrá a Ragnarok" casi como un susurro, Ayaka hacía lo posible para salir de la inconciencia "canta Shuichi. Canta como nunca antes has cantado. Canta por quienes amas y por su seguridad. Si aún no es muy tarde, esto no será más que una simple pesadilla.

El elfo estaba confundido. Mika le miraba con miedo. Quienes eran esas personas? Y su esposo, su hermano. Dónde quedó el castillo.

Truenos y relámpagos rompiendo la oscuridad perpetua. Y entonces, aullidos infernales. Una luz roja rompiendo en la mitad de lo que quedaba el castillo. Hacia las mazmorras seguramente. Bestias infernales, salieron impulsadas emitiendo desgarradores aullidos que helaban el corazón más valiente.

Tohma, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía inútil. Inútil e indefenso.

No es que fuese nuevo para él. Desde siempre supo la maldición que guardaba el caballero de los hielos. Su pequeño cuerpo había sido utilizado para despertar la temible bestia: Ragnarok, de quien se decía, podía destruir estrellas. Kitazawa le había engañado. Había planeado desde el principio usar la inocencia de Eiri para su propio beneficio. Pero algo salió mal… demasiado poder para controlar, y terminó en la muerte del traidor. Pero dejó tantas heridas, y en el corazón de un pequeño. Tohma supo el infierno que tuvo que afrontar ese pequeño, así como también el deseo constante de librarse de tal maldición, que le había marcado, imposibilitándole ser feliz.

Tohma había alcanzado la felicidad, incluso un reino! Pero no había habido un día en toda su vida, sin haberse culpado de la suerte de su cuñado. Lo admitía. Algún momento, llegó a pensar que la maldición se había esfumado. Días antes, Yuki lucía tan radiante, tan tranquilo.

Se escapó incluso de su palacio! El amor había tocado a su puerta, y nada malo había pasado. Pero una corazonada fue suficiente para que el rey sonriente decidiera seguirle. Y lamentablemente, sus corazonadas nunca fallan. Lo corroboró una vez más, cuando vio que el rubio estaba siendo atacado por… no es posible! Frente a él, el grifo había derrotado con Ryuichi, haciéndole prisionero en su palacio. Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? Vio a Yuki intentando hasta lo imposible para destruirlo, y casi pudo ver a una bestia saliendo de su cuerpo. Fue cuando decidió intervenir. Y haciendo gala de la magia que contaba (porque alguna vez, también había sido mago), logró destruir a la bestia, y contener aquella cosa que amenazaba con salir del cuerpo del rubio.

Yuki sudaba, agonizaba, y él… no podía hacer nada. Su masa muscular había aumentado en gran proporción. El color de su piel, adquirido un color marrón con líneas azules brillantes. Por un momento, temió lo peor, porque si era cierto lo que había escuchado, era el mismo Ragnarok quien tenía a sus pies. Una luz comenzó a brillar en el pecho del rubio. Comenzó a desabotonar las prendas del inconciente caballero para toparse con un cristal. Las letras, le hicieron sentir nostalgia. Era lenguaje elfo y otro que desconocía por completo. Que hacía Yuki con algo así? Pronto la respuesta salió de los labios del que yacía. "Shuichi… Shuichi".

Lo llevó así malherido hasta el castillo. Y fue la suerte quien quiso, se tropezara con la copia al carbón de Eiri, y el famoso Shuichi. UN ELFO! Juraba, se habían extinto. Y su amigo, era el único superviviente de una raza llena de misterio y beldad. Algo le hizo recordar a Ryuichi. Y de nuevo, se permitió recordar. El rostro de su amigo, dándole una sonrisa triste, la que se da cuando se sabe sólo hay un medio para salir de esta: el sacrificio propio. Y quiso detenerle. Una luz poderosa saliendo de él. De pronto, quien era uno, se volvió dos. El sonido más hermoso que jamás hubiese escuchado llenó no solo sus oídos, sino su alma. La luz le imposibilitó ver más allá de lo que escuchaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba al frente del palacio. Los elfos, habían desaparecido. La calamidad, pasado. Y toda la gente comenzó a ovacionarlo, y lo nombraron su rey.

Ryuichi se encontraba a su lado, pero no hablaba. Su mirada vacía. Había perdido algo, y estaba seguro, tenía que ver con esas dos personas que vio en la intensidad.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, observó sorprendido cómo el rubio se separaba de su agarre e iba a buscar a ese pequeño elfo. Cómo le besaba en desesperación y le pedía abriera los ojos. Y más aún, ver que ese elfo, en entrega completa lo hacía. Hizo entonces lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: curarles. Ambos habían tenido un día muy duro, y necesitaban hablar… tanto como aquel sujeto extraño.

Aizawa. Ahora se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles. Han escuchado el adagio, mantén más cerca de tus enemigos que a tus aliados? Sabía que los elfos negros eran un peligro para su reino. Al desaparecer los elfos blancos, el equilibrio había terminado, y tuvo la penosa tarea de exiliarlos. Sólo tres pactaron con él una alianza. Y no parecían muy molestos por lo que le había hecho a su pueblo. Pero aún así, sabía era cuestión de tiempo antes que levantaran su mano contra su propio amo.

Las cosas no habían marchado como él se lo esperaba. Frente a él, dos bestias descomunales, urgidas de sangre: Aizawa, un ente con alas de murciélago, todo de negro. Cuernos saliendo de su frente, ojos dorados y grandes colmillos. Saliva igual que el peor de los ácidos. Garras tanto en lo que antes eran sus manos y pies. Una cola para terminar su aspecto demoníaco.

Por otro lado, Eiri había terminado de transmutar. Una bestia parecida a un león comenzaba a tomar forma. Sus lacios cabellos dorados habían crecido un poco más tornándose rojizos. Dos cuernos saliendo de su frente. Ojos rojos, pelaje cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Su estatura había crecido diez veces más. Al igual que su oponente, también contaba con garras. Pero tenía la desventaja de no poseer el poder del vuelo.

Aún podía escuchar la voz de Aizawa, que contrario a su transformación, permanecía igual.

"Vaya, vaya… esto si que resultó ser una agradable sorpresa" – pronto giró su vista nuevamente al que alguna vez fue un elfo negro. "Este poder simplemente es… delicioso. Y todo fue gracias a el poder de la sangre de un elfo blanco"

Yuki… no. Ragnarok sólo gruñía, haciendo temblar todo lo que se encontraba a un radio de 5 metros. Tohma era el único que se encontraba 'relativamente' cerca de este encuentro. Karl le había insistido muchas veces retirarse por su propia seguridad. Pero no podía hacerlo! Por alguna extraña razón, Tohma presentía que a pesar de su nueva apariencia, seguía latiendo un corazón humano. Y pudo comprobarlo al ver su piel erizarse ante el comentario de Aizawa.

"Sabes? Nunca llegué a pensar que el grandioso Yuki Eiri, el caballero entre caballeros, tuviese un secreto tan… poderoso" una mirada burlona adornando su boca "será interesante comparar fuerzas, no lo cree, Eiri san?

La bestia seguía gruñendo, pero aún no se movía. Su vista fija única y exclusivamente en aquella que cruzaba los cielos. "Fue de gran utilidad haber hecho un pacto con Bahamut. De no haber sido así, me hubieras matado, pero ahora, las cartas se han puesto a mi favor. Podré destruir al legendario Ragnarok… y encima, destruiré a la gente de Polaris, que me humilló! Llorarán lágrimas de sangre, arrepintiéndose desde el mismo día que me impidieron ser la luz de la mañana. A ver quién les canta ahora!"

Una risa sádica llenando el lugar. La bestia que permanecía en la tierra, seguía aguardando. Sólo gruñendo, nunca sin despegar su vista.

"Oh cierto. Tenías algo pendiente conmigo… no es cierto? Fuiste a buscarme, porque toqué algo muy especial para ti. Mis memorias no están completas, pero cada vez que mi alma se acomoda a este nuevo cuerpo, consigo recuperar aquellos fragmentos perdidos… te importaría acaso, ayudarme?"

Suficiente. Un zarpazo sorprendió al ahora 'Bahamut' el cual sostenía su hombro lastimado. Ragnarok cayó suavemente en tierra, mientras seguía gruñendo.

"Al parecer, esta condición es nueva para los dos. Veo que, no sabes controlar bien tu fuerza, pero que te parece, si empezamos un pequeño entrenamiento, mientras descubrimos que podemos llegar a hacer… además, tiempo hay de sobra"

&&&&&&&&&&

"No… no lo puedo creer, eso, no es cierto. NO ES CIERTO!" Shuichi miraba a lo lejos, los dos entes sacados del peor libro de terror peleando ferozmente. "Esa cosa no puede ser Yuki. De ninguna manera. Además… yo, yo…" cayó. Muy dentro de él, sabía que ese monstruo era su amado. Podía sentir su corazón… su alma. Su dolor.

"No hay tiempo Shuichi. Cada segundo que pasa, la humanidad de Eiri se irá perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Debes cantar y ahora" decía resuelta la princesa, que no se recuperaba del todo, y ahora era sostenida por Mika.

"Shu, haz lo que dice la princesa, por todos los cielos. No es que un canto los vaya a lastimar, o si?" Hiro buscaba colocar un poco de sonrisas a ese momento tan tenso. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, no obtuvo ninguna. "Algo pasa si Shu usa su canto?"

Ayaka escondió su mirada. No podía decirle. De ser así, era más que seguro, Shuichi iba a negarse y no elevaría su voz. Todos morirían y sería el fin. Ahh… qué fácil sería si pudiese mentir, pero alguien nacido de polaris no era capaz. Ni aún en momentos de necesidad como este, lo era. Mordió sus labios.

"Que pasará si canto… habla por favor!" El pelirrosa se arrodilló donde se encontraba la damisela de la luz en busca de una respuesta. Ojos desesperados y llorosos, se encontraron con los cálidos ojos cafés, que ante tanto sufrimiento, no pudo evitar decirle lo que sabía.

"El canto, es una plegaria para encerrar a la bestia maldita. A aquella que puede destruir mundos y acabar con estrellas. A Ragnarok".

"Ragnarok" – repitió ensimismado el elfo. Había utilizado ese nombre para que nadie se acercara a Su bosque… lo había escuchado de pequeño, pero nunca pensó, fuese más que una historia para niños, un cuento de hadas. "Pero, pensé que sólo era para agradecer por la vida llena de paz que gozamos los elfos!"

"Mi pequeño niño". Ayaka se desprendió del firme abrazo de Mika, para quedar al mismo nivel del pelirrosa. "Eres más importante de lo que piensas, y no te has dado cuenta. Tu canto, puede conmover el corazón que sigue latiendo dentro de ese engendro. Puede llevarlo a su celda eterna y salvar a toda la humanidad. Podrás dejar historia, y tu voz será escuchada por todo el mundo, quien compartirá tu alegría. No te parece eso hermoso?"

"Qué pasará con Yuki" Su mirada ahora era intensa. El color violeta de sus ojos, tornando con más brillo. Ojos que tienen determinación.

"Morirá irremediablemente y tu te convertirás, en un espíritu de luz"

"Mi hermano… morirá?" – Mika cayó en desconsolación. Sabía que nada más podía hacerse, y entendía que no había mucha elección. Pero le dolía tanto. Ante sus ojos, Eiri siempre fue el pequeño y adorable niño… y ahora, por un error del pasado, debía pagar con su propia vida? "Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas! No mates a mi hermano, él… él no tiene la culpa" – lágrimas, incontables, salían de sus ojos. Intentaba secarlas, pero siempre salían más. Esperaba la respuesta y sabría lo que vendría. Perdería a su dulce hermano.

Shuichi abrió los ojos. Pero contrario a lo pensaron todos no lloró, ni gritó, ni se desmoronó. Sólo se levantó, mirando hacia la batalla infernal.

"No te preocupes Mika-san. No cantaré".

"Shuichi" – La joven de cabellos largos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero no negó que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios

"Que estás diciendo! No entiendes acaso la situación que nos encontramos! No es cuestión de querer o no! TIENES QUE HACERLO!" Ayaka gritaba en desesperación, esperando que alguna de sus palabras se colaran en el cerebro de ese muchacho, pero al parecer su corazón latía tanto, que le impedía a su razón escuchar.

"No te equivoques. No me importa si me convierto en lo que sea, o si abandono este mundo… siempre y cuando pueda ver la sonrisa de Yuki. Siempre hay una manera. Y esta vez debe haberla" – regresó su vista hacia la princesa, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Traeré a Yuki sano y salvo, y destruiré a Ragnarok" – confianza en sus ojos y palabras, dejando sin palabras a la damisela. Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza dándole aprobación. Ante su atónita mirada, Shuichi comenzó a resplandecer tanto como ella. Hermosas alas translúcidas saliendo de su espalda. Su cabello comenzando a crecer, tomando un color entre blanco y plateado. Sus ojos manteniendo la misma intensidad violeta. "Ya verás, como todo se soluciona… tu solo mírame. Hiro, te las encargo, por favor" y sin más ni más emprendió el vuelo, directo a hacer lo que su corazón dictaba.

Ayaka se giró cuando notó una tibieza a su lado. "No te preocupes" – dijo con la misma seguridad Hiro – "Si Shuichi dijo que podía, es porque es capaz y lo hará".

Y esta vez, la damisela también sonrió.

"ITAIIiii" – Tatsuha acariciaba su cabeza. El copiar las habilidades de aquel rubio había sido muy útil. Logró poner a salvo a Ryuichi, y eso era suficiente. Había calculado mal, y golpeándose la cabeza, pero afortunadamente, nada le pasó al elfo que cuidaba. Ryuichi aún seguía cubriendo su cabeza en un gesto infantil. Tatsuha rió aliviado. Como en los viejos tiempos.

"Desde cuándo saltas así?"

"Una larga historia"

Ambos ahora eran observadores de la lucha (y menos mal se encontraba a una distancia muy prudencial). Cuando el joven de cabellos negros se incorporó, notó que alguien le respiraba en la nuca. Y mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era…

"KARL!"

"OH! Tatsuha! Tiempo sin vernos!" y no sólo él. Todos los caballeros que antes estaban en las mazmorras, miraban desde ahí, expectantes lo que iba a suceder… o mejor dicho. Cómo iba a terminar esa guerra de titanes. Es más muchos ya habían hecho sus apuestas. Pobres humanos. Sin comprender aún la magnitud y tragedia del asunto. Tatsuha movió en forma de reproche su cabeza, cuando notó que el elfo se levantó. Decisión en su mirada. La misma decisión de… oh no.

"Oye… espera, que vas a hacer!" preguntó algo nervioso el moreno.

"Tu que crees que vaya a hacer. Lo que sea necesario"

"No, no, no, no" Tatsuha puso sus manos en los hombros del elfo, impidiéndole seguir caminando. "No puedes volver a hacerlo. Sabes en qué terminó la última vez!"

"Y si no lo hago, será el fin del mundo"

Tatsuha quedó sin palabras. Nuevamente la misma situación. 10 años, y nunca se le ocurrió un mejor discurso. "Si vas volveré a perderte… y esta vez, no sabré si vuelva a encontrarte"

Ryuichi dejó que la cabeza de Tatsuha reposara en su cuello, mientras sentía como rebeldes lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Acarició los negros cabellos de su compañero para luego murmurarle "Esta vez, todo va a salir bien… porque vendrás conmigo."

Tatsuha se separó de inmediato. No podía creer lo último que había escuchado. La última vez, la última vez…

"La última vez, te pedí cuidaras de mi hermano pequeño… pero ahora ha crecido… y se ha enamorado. Soy yo, quien necesita tu fuerza, tu apoyo… y tu amor" – como si hubiera leído su mente. Tatsuha estaba emocionado. Todo sería diferente, de una u otra manera. "Además, quién me mandó a alejarme del único amigo que he tenido toda la vida"

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente, la memoria de Ryuichi había regresado. Se obligó así mismo a rememorar, épocas ya pasadas donde todo era risa. Tatsuha… no… se llamaba Kumagoro, como lo había nombrado hacía tanto tiempo el elfo, era una esencia de polaris, que huía sólo para conocer aquella voz que le sacudía su ser. La voz de la mañana, no sabía por qué, necesitaba conocerle… verle siquiera! Y le había encontrado. Pensó que con sólo verlo sería suficiente, y regresaría… pero se equivocó. Por mucho tiempo, sólo se contentó, ser el aire que respiraba, el viento que mecía suavemente sus cabellos, la brisa amable en los días de sol. Le había visto crecer! Reía cuando reía, lloraba cuando él lo hacía, juraba venganza cuando le molestaban… pero no podía compartir en realidad… porque no era más que una simple esencia.

Llegado un tiempo, cuando eso ya no le fue suficiente observar y no tocar, optó por una forma. No supo muy bien de dónde la copió… pudo ser de la ninfa de un bosque… pudo ser de una humana. Al final, sus cabellos eran violetas, recogidos de dos coletas, sus ojos mieles. Obviamente, Ryuichi se sorprendió mucho. Quizás, fue por él mismo que el elfo comenzó a creer en los humanos. Y cuando Tohma le descubrió, no se sintió intimidado. En realidad, los tres cantaban, tocando su propia música, resultando ser los mejores amigos. También recordó alguna vez, Tohma pedir su nombre, a lo cual el elfo sonriente comentó: Kumagoro…

Y así, los tres amigos duraron mucho tiempo… y él… no. Ella, muriéndose de amor. Pero no quería romper ese hechizo… ese encanto tan etéreo… tan irreal. Prefería esconder sus sentimientos… más debajo de sus pies, donde no se pudieran incluso percibir. Porque para ella, en ese momento, era más importante su compañía, que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero el día había llegado. La voz de la esperanza lanzaría su última plegaria hacia los cielos para evitar que la destrucción llegase a la tierra. Y ella, había olvidado como volverse esencia siquiera… pareciera como fuese ayer. Era exactamente igual. El cielo, los temblores, la tormenta.

Su amor impidió rendirse fácilmente. Y al final, logró llegar hasta sus brazos, sólo para confesarle su amor eterno… y que no le dejaría sacrificarse. Un deseo envidioso sin lugar a dudas. Pero no podía permitir que perdiera la vida. De ninguna manera. Ryuichi sólo la miraba con amor, y de sus labios, las palabras que lo marcarían hasta ahora "si me amas, cuida a mi hermano… que nunca tenga que afrontar, lo mismo que yo"

Sólo recuerda un beso. Su cuerpo sintiéndose extraño… y entonces notó… era un muñeco de trapo, y en la cama de un niño: Shindo. No te preocupes Ryuichi – se había prometido – nada le pasará a tu hermanito. No mientras yo viva.

Se obligó a despertar. Si. Esta vez, todo sería distinto. Esta vez, ambos detendrían el armagedón. Y exceptuando el resultado, estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Pero entonces Tatsuha recordó algo.

"Oye!" – le dijo refiriéndose al rubio de cabellos largos – "Yo de ti sacaba a tu jefe de ese lugar". Era extraño. Pero al parecer, al copiar al rubio… había copiado parte de sus recuerdos, y el cariño por cada uno de quien le rodeaba… si… incluyendo su hermana.

"Ya lo he intentado, pero por más argumentos que le doy, sigue ahí, como una roca."- suspiró en señal de derrota – "él es el rey. Sabe lo que hace"

"Solo piensa en esto sabelotodo" – recordando la ingeniosidad con que este… caballero le dio un nombre xP – "No haces nada, la reina queda viuda. Tengo entendido, va a ser madre, por lo que para aumentarle a todo, quedará viuda y un hijo o hija sin conocer en su padre, más que lo que la gente quiera decir. Quieres que eso suceda? Acaso, no le debes también lealtad a la tu dama?"

Karl lo pensó. Meditó. Miró a Tatsuha y resuelto emprendió una carrera en dirección hacia su rey. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarle. Tohma se encontraba como hipnotizado, viendo la lucha colosal que estaba sucediendo.

"Mi señor"

"Ya te dije, no pienso marcharme de aquí. Yuki me necesita"

"Con todo el debido respeto que se merece señor, eso ya no es el príncipe Eiri"

Tohma se volteó. Rabia en sus ojos. Un poco de magia rodeando a Karl, lanzándole lejos, pero contrario a lo que había pasado antes, el rubio se levantó y volvió a su lado "Es en serio mi señor. No puedo dejarle más tiempo aquí"

"Yo también hablo en serio Karl. Has sido un buen caballero. Y como última misión te pido… cuides a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo por mi."

"No"

El rubio de cabellos cortos se volteó sorprendido. Un golpe directo en su estómago le arrebató todo el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, dejándole indefenso. Karl aprovechó la oportunidad, y lo levantó en su hombro, para luego alejarse como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

"Ese deber, sólo puede hacerlo una persona. Y ese, es usted, su majestad. La reina, estaría muy triste si su esposo muere y yo… yo también le debo lealtad a la reina" permitiéndose recordar las palabras del moreno.

Tohma dejó de tensionarse para dejarse llevar. Había perdido. Lo único que quedaba en esos momentos… era orar.

"Ah… por cierto su majestad" El rubio salió un poco de sus pensamientos intentando escuchar lo que le decía el soldado de larga cabellera atada en cola de caballo xP. "El hecho de que todo el mundo me llame K, no quiere decir que me llame Karl… en realidad, mi nombre es Claude"

Esto si que era nuevo. Una sonrisa… pero esta vez, una verdadera, como hacía 10 años no la daba, afloró en su labios. Rió de buena gana, mientras era conducido a un lugar seguro.

Tohma ya estaba a salvo. Ahora era el turno de Ryuichi quien desde ese momento, no había soltado la mano de Tatsuha. Ambos estaban asustados, pero resueltos. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Sus corazones latiendo furiosamente.

"Ryuichi… te amo, lo sabes?"

"Desde siempre"

Un último beso unido de una promesa. Siempre estarían unidos. Ryuichi dio un paso al frente e irguiendo su cabeza, comenzó a entonar la misma canción… la misma tonada que tiempo atrás, había aplacado la ira de Ragnarok. Las dos bestias seguían luchando, en una batalla encarnizada. Ambas estaban mortalmente lastimadas, pero eso no les impedía seguir lanzando hechizos, zarpazos y puños.

Fue en un golpe de suerte, cuando Ragnarok saltó sobre Bahamut llevándolo a tierra. Acto seguido, tomó sus alas, para desprenderlas del cuerpo. La bestia aulló del dolor. Eso le hizo sonreír a su agresora, quien abrió su boca, dispuesto a no dejar esperar una muerte ya segura.

Mordió con furia la yugular de la bestia que yacía en el suelo, mientras comenzaba, como lobo a intentar desgarrarla. La piel de Bahamut era más resistente de lo que parecía, y seguía luchando lanzando aruñazos. Han visto alguna vez a un león cazar a su presa? Bueno… esto puede asimilarse mucho a ese momento… sólo que su presa es dura de roer, y aún en las fauces, daba una verdadera batalla.

Y entonces, una bella tonada comenzó a inundar el aire. Ragnarok levantó la cabeza… comprendiendo lo próximo que iba a suceder. Con rabia, lanzó lejos a la víctima, que tan pronto tocó el suelo, retomó la forma de un elfo malherido de muerte.

La atrocidad se giró, siguiendo el sonido de la voz. Los gruñidos iban en aumento. Su boca salía abierta. La saliva que escapaba quemando todo a su alrededor. Lanzó un rugido, intentando intimidar a la voz que cantaba. Pero Ryuichi no temía. A su lado tenía a Tatsuha y esto le daba todo el valor que necesitaba. Antes, comenzó a cantar con mayor ahínco y entusiasmo, pronunciando cuidadosamente el hechizo, sin permitirse siquiera fallar.

Cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Para ese entonces, Tatsuha había invocado un escudo (otra habilidad copiada de Eiri, claro está), esperando ser lo suficientemente fuerte hasta que Ryuichi concluya el hechizo.

El elfo seguía entonando con más y más fuerza la melodía, la cuál parecía provocar en el demonio un gran sufrimiento. Pero así mismo, aumentaba su ira, y su velocidad.

"Hermano… por favor… detente!" había sido acaso su imaginación? Le había parecido escuchar la voz de su hermano… no… debía seguir concentrándose. Por el bien de todos.

"Hermano… detente… matarás a Yuki… HERMANO!" Esa vocecita en su cabeza. Cada vez más urgente. No… tenía que concentrarse. Solo un poco más… un poco más y todo estaría consumado. La bestia lanzaba aullidos de dolor e ira. Pero su velocidad en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba más y más. Pronto llegó a la barrera, y con rabia infinita, comenzaba a golpearla una y otra vez. Tatsuha cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Sólo un poco más… sólo… un poco más.

"YUKI… DETENTE POR FAVOR!" – en las lejanías, una mariposa… no… una luz… una luz que iba tomando cada vez una forma más… humana… SHUICHI! Era el mitad elfo, mitad wingie, que volaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentando detener aquello… que no sólo le quitaría a su hermano, sino le arrebataría el amor de su vida.

Listo… había terminado. Una luz traspasó la oscuridad, devorando completamente la bestia. Un último rugido exhalado, mientras sus garras buscaban librarse de la luz… una luz que comenzaba expandirse, llenándolo todo, rompiendo la cruel oscuridad que hasta el momento reinaba en el lugar.

"YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Y entonces… nada… ni colores… ni risa… nada… solo luz… y silencio.

FIN?

Cri cri… cri cri… ya saben… reviews xDDD cri cri… cri cri… terminará así? Mejor dicho… ustedes van a dejar… que esto termine así? xDDD?

Bueno… cuestión. Esto ya huele irremediablemente a final. Estuve revisando y… chanfles… 81 reviews! v. Estoy tan emocionada. A un pelo de terminar (err cierto, cierto, ya la finalicé xDD) la historia, quisiera darme el lujo de responder reviews… pues a ver si es cierto aquello de que ya no se pueden responder… . . 

Hikaru Itsuko: siempre la primera a la hora de dejarme un review xDDD. Pues que te puedo decir. Creo que con este capítulo, se despejaron muchas de tus dudas… y antes de que me lo preguntes, si… kumagoro, antes tomó la apariencia de Nuriko xDDD genial no? xDDD

alexia roussva: Ahhh que conste. No quiere lemon… ada xDD tonces no se hará lemon… ada xP… que te pareció el final? xDDD si te lo esperabas?

Tenshi Lain: Creo que también me encontraste por los lados de amor yaoi… o será otra? Me corriges si estoy mal. Créeme que ganas no me sobran por pasarme a tu fic… pero chica… 25 capítulos! xDDDDDD voy a dejar el review cuando lo temine de leer xDD si es que para entonces no subiste más xP. Hika dice que está encantadísima con la historia v. Me enorgullece saberlo, sobre todo por aquello de que fui tu inspiración… sniff sniff. Espero que la historia halla sido de tu agrado.

half-blood princesa: hahaha te mareó mucho? Bueno. Esa era la gracia. El momento era terrible y rápido. Y NO, léanme NO voy a hacer

Shu: te amo yuki

Yuki: yo también

Oh nonononono. Eso se usa es cuando uno hace teatro. No se a otras autoras, pero a mi, no me resulta. Creo que le quita la magia y el misticismo al asunto. Estoy segura que si le dedicas una o dos leiditas más, habrías entendido lo que pasaba xDD… verdad que tengo razón? Si no, preguntas que yo te respondo.

Como siempre, espero tus reviews. Y les agradezco de todo corazón, a las que como ustedes me dieron ese empujoncito para terminar (¿?) éste, mi primer proyecto. Porque ustedes, aunque no lo crean, fueron parte esencial del mismo. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Y entonces, me despido, hasta una próxima oportunidad.

JA NE!


End file.
